The Silent Flame
by MetTheRealWorld
Summary: Tara, a girl who out of nowhere joins Team Avatar and this is their adventures. (Rated K for some language)
1. Chapter 1

As a child, Tara lived a fairly normal life for someone who lived in the fire nation. She lived in a small town of Chihiro with her older brother and parents. She was an unusual girl, she didn't look like a typical Fire Nation female. She appeared more as someone from the Earth kingdom. Rumor had it her and her brother had some earth kingdom in them. There was no way to tell if that was true or not. Her brother Lee, yeah unique name, was only three years older. Tara and her brother were enrolled in school a town over because it was better. It just worked. Not to mention it wasn't that far. Her parents were both welders, though it seemed like a weird profession for women, it worked. She was a natural at it. They worked for a company that made stuff for the war. Her father worked during the week while her mother worked weekends. She had special arrangements with the head guy and whatnot. It worked out well for them, though it was unusual. They made good money to support themselves and their family. Even providing fire bending lessons for Tara. She just happened to be the only bender between herself and her brother.

One day when Tara was about seven, her village was visited by fire nation solders. They were just passing through and were looking for a place to stay just for the night. Tara's parents played host to general Iroh. That night, Iroh showed Tara a special fire bending move that no one else knew about. Though she was young, Iroh saw potential in her. He saw so much of his own kid in Tara and Lee. Almost two and a half years pass and her family had received a message. This one was different from others they had received. It was from the royal palace. The letter scared them, all they could wonder was what the fire lord wanted from them. When they finally opened it, it was this summon to the royal palace. This wasn't good, though it could mean just about anything. It did not say why they were being summoned. The meeting was set for about three months from now.

Three months passed and they found themselves at the royal palace. When they arrived, Tara and her family were imminently brought back to the throne room. It was quiet for several minutes before the fire lord spoke. Tara and her family were being convicted of treason. Apparently they were conspiring against the government. They never said anything like that. Though they may not have always agreed with the government's actions. Never did they speak about it, especially in public or when people were around. It was a onetime thing and both agreed to never speak about it. Neither of her parents knew if anyone was listening at that time and it was just better not to speak about it. Firelord Ozai then came down from his throne and made a gesture to one of the guards. Her father was brought forward first. He was killed moments later. After that her mother and brother were brought up and killed in the same manner. It wasn't by any means a fast death. It was a slow painful death. By the point her brother finally passed, Tara was potentially scarred for life. When it came finally to Tara, Ozai was going to spare her, only on one condition. She had to leave the fire nation and never return.

Seven years passed sense Tara was banished. She was living in Ba Sing Se with her aunt. Her aunt found her not too long after she had wondered into the village. Rei, her aunt was only Twenty five at the time and unmarried. That was the main reason she left her village to go with Tara. For six and a half of the seven years, Rei continued Tara's fire bending lessons to the best of her ability. Not to mention it also was done in secret. They both wanted to at least remember something of their heritage. After making their way to Ba Sing Se, both Tara and Rai developed a distaste for the fire nation. Who knew if either of them would ever be able to forgive the fire nation for what they did. After six and a half years, Rei took her hatred to the grave. She died due to an unfortunate accident at work. The next six months, Tara was able to decently survive on her own. Though she realized she would have to get a more stable job. It didn't take very long for her to find one, there was a new tea shop opening up not too far from her home. The owner, Mushi hired her on almost instantly. Mushi absolutely loved her, though he had just met her. She was to help Junior, his nephew. He wanted her to start immediately, if at all possible.

She had no idea how long she would be working at the tea shop. She was looking for the Avatar. One thing was clear to her already, he and his friends were in the city already, but didn't know where. Not to mention there was something bothering her about Mushi and Junior. Both seemed really familiar to her. Two days pass, and at that point Tara was tipped off on where the Avatar was. Near the end of her shift, she finally made the connection on who Mushi was. That night, he invited her over. For the longest time that night it was quiet. Though it was only her and Mushi there.

"Ca-Can I speak freely?"

"Yes."

"I know who you really are." He stopped what he was doing. "It's okay. Your secret is safe with me."

"How did you know?"

"What do you remember of the town Chihiro?"

"I passed through there one a long time ago. I-I stayed with a nice family."

"Do you remember the family" She bit her lip "that was brought to the palace years later and killed. But the daughter was spared and banished"

"Yes wh-" She looked at him "Oh my god. You are her?"

She nodded, he then moved closer to her and hugged her. Hell, he still felt guilty about what had happened to her. There was something not quite right about the death of Tara's family in his point of view. He had wondered what had happened to her sense that day. Now he's just glad she is okay. It didn't seem like she deserved any of this suffering. To him, she was a good kid who had a bright future, but that was until the death of her parents. Now, he's not so sure.

"I'm sorry for your loss. It is in the nature of my brother to do that. You have every right to be unable to forgive my family. I know deep down that your family was innocent."

"Thank you. I do forgive you. I still remember the move you showed me."

"You do?"

"Yes. Only ever had to use it once, but I realized that I am one of the select people that can use lightning."

"Be careful. It can be dangerous." He paused and looked at her. "You are looking for someone?"

"Yes, I am."

"The Avatar?"

"I feel like I am supposed to join him." She looked at him with a slightly sad face

"Go, go find him. I know you are right. I feel it also."

"Thank you." She stood up and bowed. "Thank you for everything General Iroh."

Tara bolted towards the door, knowing exactly where she needed to go. Though it probably wasn't the best time. Right as she reached the door, it opened and she accidently ran into his nephew. It was a complete accident though, she didn't mean to do that.

"Sorry Zuko."

Now that was even more of an accident. After she was completely gone, Iroh explained the situation to him. Zuko seemed to understand, in a weird sense. Tara continued on to the place she was told where the Avatar was staying. She became hesitant when she arrived but found her courage and knocked. Moments later the door opened. It was Aang who answered.

"Can I help you?"

"Aang, it would be an honor if I could join you."

"You do?"

"I feel like it is my destiny to join you."

Several eyes went to this one girl. It became quiet for several moments. During that time Tara recognized the girl to be the blind bandit. The stories she remembers about her. But she knew her real name to be Toph. In the end she ended up nodding in agreement.

"She's telling the truth."

"What do you think?"

"What do you do?" The other guy asked.

"Know how to fight with swords. Some hand to hand."

"Bender" He asked

"No."

Boy was she lying her ass of there. Not to mention regret lying about that later. It seemed like everyone believed it. Not everything she said was a complete lie, she knew that. It was the whole bending thing that she was lying about. It was a long several minutes before anyone spoke directly to her.

"We agree." Aang said.

"Thank you. My name is Tara. I'm sorry for not saying it sooner."

Everyone else introduced themselves. Now that, she could get used to actually having friends. At that point no one was really going to ask her about her past, not yet at least. No one wanted to accidently say something and end up causing problems. For the first time in a long time, Tara felt welcomed and loved somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So yeah Chapter 2... I hope you like it

* * *

The following morning, Katara and Aang went out looking for a printing press. They were trying to make a bunch of flyers for their lost bison, Appa. While they were out, Tara was brought up to speed with what was going on. She took it quite well. Though she did understand why they were doing what they were doing. After a few hours of Katara and Aang being gone, Sokka was on the ground drawing pictures of Appa. Then Katara and Aang returned back and bared the posters. Sokka became pissed that it wasn't his drawings used. It didn't look anything like Appa, even Tara knew that. She's never even seen a bison. After looking at the posters a bit more, Aang and Momo went off to start dropping posters. The two were not go for very long, and returned within an hour or so. As soon as Aang walked in, he was impatient with the whole waiting process and more demanded than anything else if anyone had come over with information. He walked over to the table and stated to sit down. Then someone knocked at the door and Aang rushed over.

"Joo Dee?"

"Hello Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Tara."

Yep, she wasn't going to question that. Sokka once again flips out, but this time on Joo Dee and demanded to know what happened to her. She apparently disappeared right after the earth kings party. Joo Dee told the group that she took a vacation to Lake Laogai. They questioned why she came to their place. Joo Dee scolded them because they were dropping flyers and that is illegal without permission. Aang screams at her to back off and that they will find Appa on their own. Then preceded to slam the door in her face.

"That's going to come back and bite us on the blubber." Sokka said

"It always does" Tara replied

After that the six of them set off to put up flyers around town. Sokka and Toph went off together, Katana and Tara went off in another direction as Aang and Momo took another direction. Though Aang and Memo more took to the skies, seeing as they were the only ones that could.

"Katara?" Tara and Katara turned around. "I think I can help you"

Katara bended up water from a nearby pond at him. No matter what the guy said, Katara continued to attack him. Tara was going to get involved, but wasn't sure if Katara would accidently bend at both of them. Sokka and the rest of the gang showed up moments later. The guy claimed he wanted to help them find Appa. Not to mention he claimed even more that he was a different guy now than the last time they met. It just screamed that what I am saying is sketchy and you shouldn't listen to me, at least to Tara. By that point the guy was backed up against the wall, and after several moments Toph put her hand against the wall.

"He's not lying. I can feel his breathing and heart rate. When people lie there's a physical reaction."

Jet claimed he knew where Appa was being held and led them to where he was supposedly being kept. It was an abandoned warehouse. Katara once again became defensive, believing all of this was a trap. Almost everyone was distracted by Katara and Jet fighting, Toph picked up a clump of fir.

"He was here." She showed them the fir.

"We missed him." Aang replied

"They took that big thing yesterday. Shipped him to some island." This old guy that was sweeping said

"What island?" Aang said running up to him

"The guy said Whale Tail Island."

"Where's that?"

Far, very far." Sokka said point on the map where it was "It's near the south pole."

"Aang It could take us who knows how long to get out of here. Not to mention finding a boat to get to Whale Tail Island." Tara said, feeling bad about it

"I don't care. We have to try."

"Let's go then."

"I'm coming with you" Jet said

Katara for a third time went off on him, not in any way wanting him. Tara let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. They went back to the city, knowing they could at least take the train to the outer wall. As they were heading towards they were approached by someone who knew Jet, named Smellerbee and Long Shot. Apparently Smellerbee was a girl. She said that not too long ago Jet was arrested by the Dai Li, though that was also the last time she saw him. Jet told them that he had no idea what she was talking about, he had been living peacefully in the city all along. Toph put her hand on the ground between them and both were apparently telling the truth. Everyone was in shock that both were apparently telling the truth. After several minutes Sokka ended up figuring out what the problem was, Jet had been brainwashed. The Dai Li must have sent Jet to mislead them and that old man was a part of the ploy. Then the group went back to where Jet had been supposedly living the entire time.

"We need to find a way to jog his memory."

"Maybe Katara can kiss him?" Sokka said, as Tara laughed slightly

"No, but I got one. Close your eyes."

"I can't it's too painful."

Katara used her water bending to help him. After that Jet said he remembered where he was taken. It was a lake. Out of nowhere Sokka blurted out Lake Laogai. Tara looked at him with a weird expression. He told her that Joo Dee went there, on some sort of vacation. The group made their way to the lake, but as soon as they arrived, they had no idea what to do. Toph was able to sense where the entrance was and used her earth bended to make it visible. After following Jet down several hallways and to the chamber that was more than big enough to hold Appa, they found it to be empty. Or so they thought it to be empty, then the door closed and the lights fully came on, revealing Dai Lee agents. On the other side of the room Long Feng, the leader of the Dai Lee's was standing there.

"You have made yourself enemies of the state. Take them into custody."

There was no way in hell Tara was going to be banned from another place. The handful of agents jumped down from the ceiling, surrounding them. Two of them shot rock gloves at them, but Toph blocked them and sends the agents flying back. A full-fledged battle breaks out. Tara had to resist the urge to bend, though she was doing the best she could. She know if she did bend, it would cause an unwanted situation and she really didn't want to explain it. At least not yet. Toph once again saves their asses by creating a giant wall. But during that, Long Feng escaped. Aang and Jet took notice to his escape and followed into another room.

"This is your last chance Avatar. That is if you want your bison back."

"You do have him. Tell me where Appa is." Aang became violent

"Agree to leave the city and I will drop all charges."

"You're in no position to bargain."

"Jet, the Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai."

Jet's whole demeanor changed and started attacking Aang. No matter what said, Jet continued to attack. That was until his former gang was brought up. Jet came to his senses and then fired one of his swords at Long Feng but it missed him. Long Feng attacked Jet, knocking him down then escaped through a pipe. Moments later the rest of the gang showed up, shocked to see an injured Jet. Though not all of them liked him, he was helping them. Katara tried healing him with her water bending, but was unable to. His injuries were too great for her abilities.

"Go find Appa. We'll take care of him." Smellerbee said

"No." Tara said, knowing they couldn't just leave him

"Just go. There's no time to waste." Long Shot said.

That surprised everyone. No one has ever heard him speak, not even once. He must only speak if it's absolutely necessary. One could guess this time called for him to speak or something. Who knows? Though he did have a beautiful voice.

"I'll be fine Katara." Jet said

The gang left after that, without Smellerbee, Long Shot or Jet. Toph confirmed that he was lying. She wasn't the only one that knew that he was lying beforehand. There was no way he could survive that. The attack was at such a perfect angle that it would kill him. The next room they were in was also completely empty, so they just went back outside. Though as soon as they were outside they found more Dai Lee agents and Long Feng. All of them were surrounded, there was no escaping. Momo starts chattering before flying off and after a few moments they saw something flying down towards them. It was Appa. Appa attacked one side of the guards while Toph and Aang attacked another side. After Appa defeated his side, he went after Long Feng, and threw him into the lake. After all the agents were defeated, all of them were happy to see Appa. Even Tara and she's never met a flying bison. After loving Aang, Appa walked over to Tara and licked her. She guessed Appa completely accepts her, though he's never met her. Sokka then comes up with the bright idea that they should go see the earth king cuz they were all on a roll.

"Really?"

"One good thing after weeks of trouble isn't really much of a roll." Katara said.

"But this time is different." Sokka said

"Sokka, Long Feng is in control of the city. His conspiracy with the Dai Li is too powerful. I think we should just keep flying and leave this horrible place behind us."

"I'm with Sweetness. I've had enough with Ba Sing Se. And I can't even see!" Toph said

Aang argued that they had Appa back so they could easily go to the earth king. Katara only agreed so they could set the truth straight. Then Toph is all accusing Sokka of being brainwashed by the Dai Lee. It wasn't in any way true. They all take notice to ships on the lake, and after that left on Appa to the palace. On the way, they knew that Long Feng must have told the Earth king that they were going to come. Not to mention some of them were terrified of riding Appa without a saddle. Tara was one of them. Once they got closer to the palace, they agreed that Long Feng must have already told the Earth King of their coming. Sokka screamed out as boulders were being thrown at them. They dodge a few more rocks. One gets launched right at Aang, but he destroys it with his hand. Another launches at them head on and Aang destroys it with his staff. He launches himself from Appa to the front of the palace and uses earth bending to knock back the palace guards. Appa lands and roars at the captain's ostrich-horse, which causes it to drop the captain and run off. As they continue toward the Earth King, more guards appear and launch earth cubes at the gang. Toph and Aang use earth bending to block the attacks, while Katara uses water bending to subdue the guards. More guards come and Toph uses earth bending to flip the tiles they're walking over, which traps the guards. They run past them.

"Sorry! We just need to get through to see the Earth King!" Katara said

More guards appear on the opposite end of a bridge and launch two giant statues at them. Toph and Aang create an earth igloo to block the statues. Katara creates an ice ramp to jump to the other side of the bridge and water-whips the guards into the water. Aang freezes them in the water as the rest all jump across. More surface-to-air rocks appear as guards are coming down a giant staircase. Toph uses earth bending to change the stairs into a ramp, causing them all to fall. She and Aang use earth bending to escalate themselves up the stairs. They continued though the palace, walking into wrong doors by accident, defeating more agents until they finally found an impressive door, that just had to be to the throne room. They arrive in the Earth King's chamber with Kuei sitting in his throne. Long Feng and his Dai Li agents stand in their way. The team takes fighting stances against them. Aang argued that they needed to speak to him about an important matter, though Long Feng countered that they were actually here to overthrow him. After some more arguing, Kuei argued that if they were actually on his side, they would stand down. They look at each other for a moment. Aang drops his staff, Katara puts her water whip back in her water skin, Sokka drops his machete, Tara relaxes and Toph drops the boulder she is levitating.

"See friends?" Aang nervously says

The earth king says nothing. Though Long Feng motions for the agents to apprehend the group. The group was confused, they were defenseless more or less speaking and doing what they were told. Long Feng then ordered the agents to take the Avatar and his friends away, never to see the day again. The Earth King became more interesting after hearing avatar, he didn't know that the avatar was here in the palace. Bosco, the King's pet bear walked over to Aang and licked him.

"I see that Bosco has taken a liking to you. I'll hear what they have to say."

Long Feng became annoyed that the Earth King is actually going to listen to the enemies of the state. Aang stepped forward and explained that there was a way going on, though he did not believe that there was one going on seeing as he had never heard about it. He continued on that Long Feng stole his sky bison and brainwashed their friend. In the end Long Feng denied everything that was said. The agents were informed to take the gang away once again but Sokka opened his big mouth stating they could prove that Long Feng was bitten by Aang's bison. Aang and Sokka smile slyly and nod at each other. Aang blows a large gust of air at Long Feng's legs, lifting his robe and revealing a bite mark left by Appa. It was once again denied, seeing as it was a birth mark. Though it was proven by Aang that it was actually a bite from Appa. They were able to get Appa in the palace to prove it.

The group was able to convince the Earth King to leave the palace, take the train to Lake Laogai to prove that there was a secret base there to brainwash people. When everyone arrived, Toph earth bended the area where the secret path was but it wasn't there. The earth king became annoyed that his time was wasted and demanded to return back to the palace. Sokka was able to convince him that he could this time ride on Appa but only if they could show him one more thing. It was concerning seeing as no earth king had ever been to the outer wall. In route to the Outer Wall. The Earth King is riding on Appa, holding on for dear life and screaming at the top of his lungs in fear. No one blamed him, they were riding without a saddle. Team Avatar arrives at the Outer Wall and sees the drill. Sokka runs up to the edge and points to it. Thankfully it was still there. This was also new to Tara, she never knew about it.

"What's that?" Kuei said

"A drill, a giant drill made by the fire nation." Sokka said

Kuei was still in shock that all of this was happening. Then Long Feng appeared with several agents, claiming that all of it was a project. Not everyone believed it, seeing as it was fire nation material. Out of nowhere, the earth king commanded the agents to arrest Long Feng. Everyone was shocked that something like this happened. After that happened, and that night team avatar and the earth king went back to the palace, and continued talking. The Earth King, was still coming to terms with being at war with the fire nation. Aang told him that they would use his help when a solar eclipse hits before the end of the summer. That's when a comet is supposed to come. Kuei was unsure about helping during the day of black sun, it would require moving troops out of the city. In the end, the King agreed to help Aang and his friends. After a few moments, someone walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

The group was able to convince the Earth King to leave the palace, take the train to Lake Laogai to prove that there was a secret base there to brainwash people. When everyone arrived, Toph earth bended the area where the secret path was but it wasn't there. The earth king became annoyed that his time was wasted and demanded to return back to the palace. Sokka was able to convince him that he could this time ride on Appa but only if they could show him one more thing. It was concerning seeing as no earth king had ever been to the outer wall. In route to the Outer Wall. The Earth King is riding on Appa, holding on for dear life and screaming at the top of his lungs in fear. No one blamed him, they were riding without a saddle. Team Avatar arrives at the Outer Wall and sees the drill. Sokka runs up to the edge and points to it. Thankfully it was still there. This was also new to Tara, she never knew about it.

"What's that?" Kuei said

"A drill, a giant drill made by the fire nation." Sokka said

Kuei was still in shock that all of this was happening. Then Long Feng appeared with several agents, claiming that all of it was a project. Not everyone believed it, seeing as it was fire nation material. Out of nowhere, the earth king commanded the agents to arrest Long Feng. Everyone was shocked that something like this happened. After that happened, and that night team avatar and the earth king went back to the palace, and continued talking. The Earth King, was still coming to terms with being at war with the fire nation. Aang told him that they would use his help when a solar eclipse hits before the end of the summer. That's when a comet is supposed to come. Kuei was unsure about helping during the day of black sun, it would require moving troops out of the city. In the end, the King agreed to help Aang and his friends. After a few moments, someone walked in.

"This is General How. He's the leader of the Council of Five, my highest ranking generals."

"We searched Long Feng's office. I think we found something that will interest everybody."

After that interesting news, everyone made their way to Long Feng's office. Then a solider brought in a box and a bag. Apparently it contained information on everyone in the group. A scroll was handed to Toph who handed it to Katara. It was from Toph's parents. Her mother was supposedly in the city and looking for her. Then Kuei handed a scroll to Aang. It was found with his bison when he was captured and it was from the eastern air temple. The bag was for Tara. It was her stuff that she was going to take with her for when she eventually caught up with Aang. Katara and Sokka did not receive anything like a letter, but there was an intelligence report that they might interest in. There was a small fleet of water tribe ships near Chameleon Bay, led by Hakoda. Both were right, it was their dad. After a while, they were still in Long Feng's office and the Earth King had wondered to another part of the room, leaving them more along to discuss their findings. He didn't want to be rude and listen in.

"I can't believe it. There's a man living at the Eastern Air Temple. He says he's a guru." Aang said

"What's that?" Sokka said.

"A spiritual expert. He wants to help me take the next step in the Avatar journey. He says he can teach me to control the Avatar State."

"And I can't believe we know where our dad is now." Katara said

"I know what you mean. My mom's in the city. And from her letter it sounds like she finally understands me." Toph said.

"I find it cruel that my stuff was taken. But at least I have my knives back. And my sword."

"Really?" Sokka asks

"Yeah it has all my fighting stuff in it. And an additional shirt. Though that one is mainly dealing with cold weather."

"I think we should all split up." Katara said.

"Split up? We just found Appa and got the family back together! Now you want us to separate?" Aang said

"You have to meet this guru, Aang. If we're going to invade the Fire Nation, you need to be ready." Katara said

"What are you going to do Tara? You've been really quiet" Aang said

"Sorry. I don't know what I'm going to do. All of you guys have something to do. My parents are dead, so I have nowhere to go." She replied.

"Tara you can come with us" Sokka said.

"That's a good idea." Katara said.

"Thank you Sokka."

"Well, if I'm going to the Eastern Air Temple, Appa and I can drop you off at Chameleon Bay to see your dad."

"I don't mean to be rude, but what happened to your parents?" Sokka asked

"Killed in a fire nation raid along with my brother. I managed to escape before I was noticed by the guards. After that I wondered to my aunt's village, there she took me in and we moved to Ba Sing Se. I was nine when it happened."

"I'm sorry. Sokka and I lost our mom when we were kids to a raid. That's why I wear this. It reminds me of her."

"Someone has to stay here with the Earth King and help him plan for the invasion. I guess that's me." Sokka said.

"No, Sokka. I know how badly you wanna help Dad. You go to Chameleon Bay. I'll stay here with the king."

Sokka started jumping for joy, screaming how nice of a sister he had. Not to mention the best one ever. She did agree with the last part. Everyone knew how much Katara and Sokka wanted to see their dad. It was nice to see that Katara was willing to sacrifice seeing her dad to help with the day of black sun invasion. Outside the Palace, Team Avatar is preparing to leave. The king walks down to them. Katara is petting Appa. Aang turns to face her and was about to admit how he felt about her when Sokka and Tara walked up to him. Sokka starts noogieing him, and bring up how amazing this all man road trip will be. Sokka just considered Tara a guy. She wasn't offended by it and just went with it.

"Aang Tara and Sokka, I wish you a good journey. Ba Sing Se owes you its thanks. We look forward to your safe return." Kuei said

Katara, Aang, Tara and Sokka bowed at him. Sokka starts climbing atop Appa. A soldier walks up to the king. The soldier mentioned something about three female warriors wanting to see him. They're from the island of Kyoshi. Sokka fell off of Appa in shock. Apparently everyone else knew them. Sokka tells them that the Kyoshi Warriors are a skilled group of fighters. Trustworthy too. They're good friends of ours. Kuei would honor them seeing as they are friends of the avatar. Team avatar just all looked at each other and started hugging. They were really going to miss each other. Then everyone went off their separate ways. Toph went to where her mother was supposedly living. Katara stayed behind at the palace and Tara, Sokka and Aang left towards Chameleon Bay/ the eastern air temple.

Meanwhile, at a random house, Toph is outside. She exhales deeply and knocks on the door. It opens on its own. She walks in calling out to her mom. She walks to the center of the room. She senses something, but is quickly captured in a metal box.

"Who do you think you're dealing with?"

Xin Fu, the head of a fighting promotion Toph was in, and Master Yu, Toph's former earth bending master, appear.

"One loud-mouthed little brat who strayed too far from home." Xin Fu

Aang, Tara and Sokka fly on Appa to a Water Tribe camp, where Hakoda is. Aang was all excited that Sokka finally got to see his dad after two years and that Tara got to meet someone like him. Meanwhile Sokka just looked like he was about to be sick. Tara put a hand on his shoulder and just smiled.

"Don't be nervous. He's going to be so happy to see you" Aang said

"What about you? Are you nervous about meeting the guru?"

"Not at all. I'm ready to master the Avatar State. I'll do whatever it takes."

As he was saying that he landed Appa on a ledge not too far from where the water tribe boats are. Tara and Sokka both got off and waived at Aang as he left. It would be almost a week before they would all see each other again. Sokka and Tara arrive at the camp, where all the warriors greet both warmly, though it was more Sokka than Tara. She knew her place here, obviously kept quiet and stuck at a reasonable distance. He looks and sees the main tent. Inside, Hakoda, Sokka's father, is looking at a map with more warriors, including Bato, now with scars on his arm. Bato nudges Hakoda and Hakoda becomes happy upon seeing Sokka.

"Sokka?" He said

"Hey dad"

The two of them hugged for several moments. It couldn't be denied that Sokka was crying by that point. After their hug, Sokka introduced Tara to everyone. He said she was quite skilled in hand to hand combat, knives, swords and not afraid to hold up her own. Hakoda welcomed her warmly, taking note to her ability to fight. He did deem her an honorary water tribe member, though he has never seen her fight. The man knew potential when he saw it. She was honored by the notion and grateful for it.

The Council of Five meeting, where Katara and Momo are present. Everyone was discussing the best possible solution what to do when the day of black sun occurs. Then Momo knocked over one of the fire nation pieces. Katara muttered something about how they could just send Momo in, but took it back seeing as it did not go over well. General How asked Katara to take their plans to the king for approval?

Aang continues his journey to the Eastern Air Temple. He spots Guru Pathik, who is meditating, and lands Appa. Aang approaches Pathik and questions if he was the one who attached the note to Appa, and he was.

"Indeed. I was a spiritual brother of your people, and a personal friend of Monk Gyatso."

"In your note, you said you could teach me how to gain control of the Avatar State. How?"

"You must gain balance within yourself, before you can bring balance to the world. And the first step to gaining balance begins with this. Drink up!"

Aang does such and spits it out. It tastes like onion and banana juice. Apparently it was onion and banana juice. Aang blinks in disbelief. Meanwhile, Xin Fu and Master Yu are working to bring Toph back to the Beifong Estate. Xin Fu and Yu started fighting on with way was the correct way to the estate. Toph started banging on the cell, causing both to stop arguing.

"Hey! Can you two old ladies quit your bickering for a second? I got to go to the bathroom!"

Neither let her out though Yu was going to, but was stopped by Xin Fu. He stated that it was a trick by Toph. Toph looks sad as she places her hand on a side of the metal box. There had to be a way out of here. With Aang and Guru Pathik, both were sitting at this creek.

"In order to master the Avatar State, you must open all the chakras. Aang, tell me everything you know about chakras."

"What?"

"Oh, I see. I guess we'll start with the basics." he points to the water and the moss within. "The water flows through this creek, much like the energy flows through your body. As you see, there are several pools where the water swirls around before flowing on. These pools are like our chakras."

Pathik continues to explain what Chakras are using the pools of water as an example. Aang starts catching on, saying that it like pools of water. If nothing else were around, this creek would flow pure and clear. However, life is messy, and things tend to fall in the creek. And then what happens? The creek can't flow correctly. But, if we open the ponds between the pools. He removes moss blocking the exit for the water. Then that means the energy flows. After that the two of them moved to a cavern that exists within the temple.

"There are seven chakras that go up the body. Each pool of energy has a purpose, and can be blocked by a specific kind of emotional muck. Be warned, opening the chakras is an intense experience, and once you begin the process, you cannot stop until all seven are open. Are you ready?" Aang nods in response, though he was unsure about it. "First we will open the Earth Chakra, located at the base of the spine. It deals with survival, and is blocked by fear. What are you most afraid of? Let your fears become clear to you."

Aang sees images of things that cause him great fear, including Fire Lord Ozai, even making him scream. Pathik reassures Aang that it's just a vision he was seeing and that it wasn't real. Aang does so, and thus opens his earth chakra. After that, both continued to a waterfall. This one was the water chakra and deals with pleasure and is blocked by guilt. Pathik asks what Aang blames himself for. He sees the image of himself leaving home and in the Avatar State at General Fong's base.

"Accept the reality that these things happened, but do not let them cloud and poison your energy. If you are to be a positive influence on the world, you need to forgive yourself."

The next day at the Water Tribe camp. Hakoda was showing Tara and Sokka something that they were building. They were filling the mine with skunk fish and seaweed before sealing it off.

"Destructive? Buoyant? And" Sniffs and immediately becomes disgusted. "Aggh, ehhh! Terrible smelling!"

"That's pretty brilliant. And kinda gross." Tara said.

A soldier came up to them saying that scouts found fire nation ships heading towards Ba Sing Se. Hakoda orders the mines that were already filled to be placed on the ships. Tara and Sokka both stood around having no idea what to do. Hakoda looks at them, unsure why they were standing around.

"Didn't you listen to me? I said get ready for battle." Both ran off to get ready.

Back to the Eastern Air Temple, Aang and Pathik are sitting on a ledge. The third one is the Fire Chakra, located in the stomach. Though Aang was complaining that his fire chakra would like something else to eat. This chakra deals with willpower, and is blocked by shame. Aang's vision was of him fire bending for the first time. He says he couldn't, not after he hurt people. In the end, that chakra opened less like a flowing creek, and more like a burping bison. After that both walked back inside the Air temple. The fourth chakra is located in the heart. It deals with love and is blocked by grief. Aang sees images of many air benders, including Gyatso and Yangchen. He smiles upon seeing them, but becomes saddened as they start to vanish into smoke.

"You have indeed felt a great loss. But love is a form of energy, and it swirls all around us. Air Nomads' love for you has not left this world. It is still inside of your heart, and is reborn in the form of new love."

The smoke in front of Aang forms a face and shows the first thing he saw upon waking up from his iceberg: Katara. Back in the real world, Aang is starting to cry tears of joy. He then asks for another container of onion banana juice. Then they went inside another part of the temple. The fifth in the chain is the Sound Chakra, located in the throat. It deals with truth and is blocked by lies. The ones we tell ourselves. Aang flashes back to when he, Katara, and Sokka first began their journey to the North Pole. He lied about being the Avatar. After that he accepts the fact of what happened. Then they went outside the temple interior. The sixth pool of energy is the light chakra, located in the center of the forehead. It deals with insight and is blocked by illusion. The greatest illusion of this world is the illusion of separation. Things you think are separate and different are actually one in the same.

"Like the four nations." Aang asks

"But we live as if divided."

Xin Fu and Yu trying to take Toph home. She feels around the metal cage with seismic sense and feels tiny particles of metal. She smiles, exhales deeply and begins to push against the metal. After struggling a bit more, she punches a hole in the metal and shakes her hand in pain.

"Toph, you rule." She muttered

Aang and Pathik, who sit at the top of the temple at night. This happened to also be the last chakra that he had to deal with. After this, he can freely enter the Avatar state as he pleases and have all control over it. The Thought Chakra is located at the crown of the head. It deals with pure cosmic energy, and is blocked by earthly attachment. He had to meditate on what attaches him to this world. Everything that came to his min was of Katara. He couldn't do that, he loved her.

"Learn to let her go, or you cannot let the pure cosmic energy flow in from the universe."

"Why would I choose cosmic energy over Katara? How could it be a bad thing that I feel an attachment to her? Three chakras ago that was a good thing!"

He had to let go of the attachment in order to gain full access to the Avatar state. By this point it was confusing. He kept getting different things out of this. He couldn't do it. Back at the palace, Katara runs to inform the Earth King, only to encounter the "Kyoshi Warriors". She starts explaining what was going on. Then she notices "Suki" has gold eyes and is shocked upon realization that the "Kyoshi Warriors" are actually Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. She prepares to attack, but Ty Lee quickly jumps forward and blocks her chi.

"So, Zuzu's in the city, too? I think it's time for a family reunion."

Back at the temple, Aang is still unable to give up loving Katara. The guru argued otherwise, saying he won't be able to use the avatar state at will otherwise. He does agree to give it a chance. Aang sees an image of him letting Katara go, and a bridge that will lead him to Avatar State mastery. As he is being surrounded by energy, however, he hears a shriek from Katara and sees a vision of her in chains. He runs away from the end of the road. This cuts his connection to the Avatar State, which drops him back to reality.

"Katara's in danger! I have to go!"

"No, Aang! By choosing attachment, you have locked the chakra! If you leave now, you won't be able to go into the Avatar State at all!"

Aang hesitates but leaves anyway, leaving Pathik concerned. Meanwhile, the journey to take Toph back to her home is stopped when Xin Fu and Yu hear a loud noise. They go to investigate, and notice a hole in the cage and that Toph is gone. Yu argues that it was a trap, but Xin Fu argues that it wasn't, seeing as there was a giant hole. She earth bends the two men together, throws them in the cage, and metal bends the cage shut. Back at the Water Tribe camp, Hakoda approaches Sokka and Tara and asks them if they are ready.

"You don't know how much this means to me, Dad. I'll make you proud and I'll finally prove to you what a great warrior I am."

"Sokka, you don't have to prove anything to me. I'm already proud of you and I've always known you're a great warrior."

Tara was kind of excited to work with someone like this. Just as the three are boarding the ship, Aang and Appa appear. Aang shows a clear look of concern. Tara and Sokka looked at each other and nodded. Whatever it was it couldn't be good. Just as they're leaving, Sokka looks back at Hakoda, who looks back and grins. They all understood what he meant by that. He was proud of his kid and what he was doing. After flying for a bit, Sokka asks what kind of trouble he saw Katara in. Aang wasn't sure, all he knew was that she was in trouble. He looks down and notices a mound of earth passing nearby, heading to the wall.

"What's that?"

Toph becomes startled at the sound of Sokka's voice and falls backward off of the mound. Sokka and Aang cringe upon seeing her fall. Tara, kept a straight face and made a noise in response. That had to hurt big time. Appa, Tara Toph, Aang, and Sokka still flying back to the Palace. Toph is seen holding onto Sokka's arm so she does not fall. Then Toph asked how the whole guru thing went. Aang said he had mastered it while it was there. No one seemed to question it. After they arrived they went inside the throne room, where Sokka, Tara, Toph, and Aang confront Kuei. According to him, there was nothing wrong. She's went off with the Kyoshi warriors not too long ago. Then they ran off back to their place, but it was empty when they arrived. Before anyone reacted, Toph mentioned that there was someone at the door. Several moments later someone knocked. When the door was opened, it was Iroh.

"Glad to see you're okay" She said

"Hello Iroh." Tara said, smiling.

"I need your help." 

Sokka and Aang become shocked and angry upon seeing him, and get into a fighting stance. Toph calmly smiles and waves at him. Tara just keeps a straight face, though she wasn't sure how to handle what was said. Momo flies away upon seeing him. Sokka asks why Tara and Toph know Iroh.

"I met him in the woods once and knocked him down. Then he gave me some tea and some very good advice."

"I worked for him for a few days. I uh. Never mind. Story for another day."

"May I come in?" Toph nods, and he walks in before turning to the group "Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Se."

Everyone looked like they were going to crap attack or possibly throw up. Azula apparently had capture both Katara and Zuko. Aang suggested that they go after them, but Sokka was lost at Zuko being mentioned. They all know its Zuko and whatnot but they had to be saved. Sokka understands, and nods. Iroh begins walking back to the door. Iroh mentioned that he brought someone who could help. They all walk outside. Toph puts a couple earth pillars around the nervous Dai Li agent and makes him stand up. Iroh walks over to him and takes the gag off his mouth.

"Azula and Long Feng are plotting a coup! They're going to overthrow the Earth King! In the Crystal Catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se, deep beneath the palace."

Iroh, Aang, Toph, Tara and Sokka run away to help Katara and the Earth King. Once they arrived back at the palace, Toph feeling the ground below, finding the Crystal Catacombs. She makes a tunnel through the ground, beginning to lead to the catacombs. Sokka is seen thinking of a plan.

"We should split up. Aang, Tara, you go with Iroh to look for Katara and the angry jerk, no offense."

"None taken."

Sokka and Toph went off together to warn the earth king while Tara, Aang and Iroh went off to find Katara and Zuko. The three of them are walking through the tunnel down to the Catacombs. Iroh is bending a small fire for light, and Aang is earth bending the way down. Tara was also bending a small light. Iroh looked at her in a slight shock. Tara put a finger to her lips and he understood. It wasn't the right time to bring it up. Not to mention she needed time to tell them herself. Aang was oblivious to it, which was probably a good thing. The three of them were discussing the guru and more or less what happened. Iroh argued that he'd take happiness any day.

"What happens if we can't save anyone and beat Azula? Without the Avatar State, what if I'm not powerful enough? "

"I don't know the answer. Sometimes, life is like this dark tunnel. You can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving," Aang earth bends the rocks away one last time. Iroh and Tara's fire blows out. He smiles. "You will come to a better place."

Aang looks surprised as Katara hugs him, but Aang looks over Katara's shoulder to glare at Zuko. Zuko, who gets a hug from Iroh, and glares back. Tara moved closer to Aang and Katara. She didn't trust Zuko just from her own past. Zuko takes one step in Aang's direction, but Iroh stops him.

"Zuko it's time we talked." He looked at Aang and them "Go, Go help you other friends. We'll catch up with you."

Zuko yells as crystals grow to encase Iroh. He assumes a fighting position to prepare for the intruders. A different shot shows Azula along with two Dai Li agents sliding down from the sides of the chamber. Zuko and Azula started arguing over how to release Iroh. Azula gestures at the two Dai Li agents to leave, who earth bend themselves out. Zuko contemplates his choice as Azula leaves to follow Aang and Katara. Aang, Tara and Katara running through the Crystal Catacombs. A bolt of blue lightning attacks them from behind. Aang stops it using earth bending. They look back at Azula, the source of the lightning. Tara pulls out two knives and blocks a few rock gloves. Katara uses water bending to stop another lightning attack. The mist from the vaporized water allows Azula to jump onto a crystal and fire bends two blasts of blue fire. Together, Aang and Katara use water bending to stop the blasts.

Azula finishes her jump by landing on a rock pillar. Aang uses earth bending on the pillar, and Azula gasps once she notices the pillar crumbling. She jumps off and lands between Katara and Aang. She points at both of them, preparing to attack. Tara had her hands up in a defensive maneuver though she had the knives. A fire blast stops her from attacking, and they look to see the source of the fire blast to be Zuko. Zuko looks from Azula to Tara, Katara and Aang, choosing who to attack. Aang gasps once he realizes Zuko will attack him and Aang uses air bending to jump away from the blast. Azula starts dueling with Katara, and Zuko throws multiple fire blasts at Aang. Tara continued to stand around with two knives in her hands, protecting her ass in case one of them decides to go after her or for that matter Dai Lee agents. After fighting for several minutes, Zuko and Azula both fighting Katara. Hopelessly outnumbered, Katara gets knocked down. Tara was only able to do so much once again without bending. Aang jumps from the old building and earth surfs toward Zuko and Azula to stop them from attacking Katara. A Dai Li agent breaks Aang's surf, knocking him down. More Dai Li agents gather behind Zuko and Azula. Katara starts regaining her focus and Dai Li agents surround her. Katara uses the octopus form to defend herself. Tara ended up moving closer to Katara and help her to the best of her ability. Dealing with Dai Lee agent's isnt exactly easy. Aang stands up and surveys the scene.

He had no choice. Closing his eyes, he turns away from Azula and Zuko and earth bends a crystal shelter tent. Aang starts meditating. Tara moved away from Katara and closter to the crystal tent to protect it to the best of her ability. Inside Aang's mind, a giant version of himself in the Avatar State, the Avatar Spirit, holds an air bending sphere with a normal-sized version of himself in the Avatar State. Back in the crystal shelter, Aang enters the Avatar State and the crystal shelter starts glowing, alerting those outside. Inside the shelter, Aang opens his glowing eyes and breaks the crystal above him. Katara looking up to Aang, now rising in to the air, with hope. But before Aang can let Katara go and control the Avatar State, a bolt of lightning strikes him in the back. The Avatar Spirit lets go of Aang and falls out of the plane of existence. As Aang falls down, Katara, tears now falling down her face, creates a wave to catch Aang. The wave knocks down the Dai Li agents. Tara had a look of horror on her face and dropped her knives. Katara looks down at Aang and back up with tears in her eyes. Zuko and Azula prepare to attack Aang and Katara, but a blast of fire stops them. Iroh jumps down from the wall of the cave and shields Tara, Aang and Katara from Zuko and Azula.

"You've got to get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" He said

Katara walks away slowly with Aang's body to a waterfall, and she uses water bending to lift her, Tara and Aang up its path. Iroh holds off the Dai Li agents until after Aang and Katara leave. He submits to the Dai Li, who use earth bending to encase him in crystals. Zuko looks at Iroh and Iroh closes his eyes and turns away. The three of them made their way to Appa. Bosco, Kuei, Toph, Sokka, Tara, Aang, and Katara riding on Appa. Appa moans sadly. Katara places Aang's body on Appa. Katara opens the vial around her neck and uses water healing on Aang's wounded back. The glowing from the spirit water stops, and Katara starts crying. Aang's tattoos glow for a second and Aang gasps. Katara looks at Aang, who smiles a little, and she holds him closer.

"I'm sorry. I did all I could" Tara said, starting to cry. "I-I really did. I should have done more."

"Tara you did what you could. You don't need to worry. We all did what we thought was right." Sokka said

He put an arm around her and she leaned into it. It's not very often that she cries. The situation called for it. These people were her friends and true friends cared for each other. She should have just given in and just bended. For a while she just cried, and several others started crying too. Everyone just felt like crap. Who knew if Aang would survive even after that or even still be the avatar seeing as he was killed in the avatar state. Only time would tell.


	4. Chapter 4

Several weeks had passed sense everyone left Ba Sing Se. Aang has been unconscious sense that day. He finally wakes up, then pulls himself into a sitting position and sees the Fire Nation designs and flag and immediately assumes he has been captured. He leaves his room, carefully creaking open the door and peering outside for any sign of Fire Nation soldiers. Using his glider as a crutch, Aang stumbles across the hall, occasionally leaning on the wall for support due to being weak. He stops at a turn in the hallway upon hearing two guards, who are actually Pipsqueak and The Duke, talking to each other.

"You hear something?" Pipsqueak asks, then was attacked by a blast of air "He's awake! Stop! Wait!"

Pipsqueak and the Duke chased after Aang. Aang manages to reach the deck of the ship, however, he stumbles on the stairway and drops his staff. It slides over to where Hakoda and Bato, disguised as Fire Nation soldiers, are petting Momo. Momo runs toward Aang, jumps on his shoulder and licks his face. Toph and Katara, standing near the edge of the ship, hear the events.

"Twinkle Toes! That's got to be you!" Toph said.

"Aang, you're awake!" Katara said

Both walked over to him. He was still very confused, not to mention he had no idea why they were on the fire nation ship. His breathing becomes weird, like his about to pass out. Aang collapses to the floor, Katara running short of catching him. The entire group, including Appa, surrounds Aang who is now in Katara's arms. After several minutes Aang is awake once again. He sits in front of Katara, also sitting, surrounded by Tara, Toph and Sokka. Appa rests behind them. Aang receives a robe to cover him.

"Why are we on a Fire Nation ship? Why is everyone dressed this way? And why am I the only one who's completely out of it?" Aang asked

"You need to take it easy, okay? You got hurt pretty bad. I uh like your hair." Katara said

"I have hair?" He feels it "How long was I out for?"

"Few weeks." Tara said, giving a half smile.

"Everything fine over here?" Hakoda asks as he walked up

"We're fine, Dad" Katara said

"I'm Hakoda, Katara and Sokka's father."

"Nice to officially meet you, Chief Hakoda."

"Great, great, so now you guys have finally met. So would you mind giving us a little privacy?" Katara said

"Nice to see you Tara."

"You too, Hakoda."

"Are you mad at your dad or something?" Aang asks after he walked away.

"No why?" Aang gasps in pain "Maybe we should go upstairs. You need a healing session. No offence Tara."

"None taken. He needs it. It would be better that he isn't suffering. He's still healing."

Tara got up and kissed his head. She felt a lot better that he was more or less okay. He was still healing but that was so much better than him being dead. Back in Aang's room on the ship. Katara bends some water onto the scar left by Azula's lightning attack. She asks him to holler out where there's the most pain. After a few minutes of Katara bending, she pulls the water back causing a reaction with Aang.

"I went down! I didn't just get hurt, did I? It was worse than that. I was gone! But you brought me back."

"I just used the spirit water from the North Pole. I don't know what I did exactly."

"But you saved me."

Later on, Sokka sits on a crate with a map with the others surrounding him as he narrates past events. Everyone was sitting around him as he did such. After they left Ba Sing Se they had to get Aang to safety and they flew back to Chameleon Bay where we found Sokka and Katara's father and the other Water Tribe men. The Earth King decided he wanted to travel the world in disguise, so he set off alone, though he really wasn't alone. Bosco went along with him. Soon, the bay was overrun by Fire Nation ships. Rather than fight them all, they captured a single ship and made it their disguise. Since then they have been traveling west. They crossed through the Serpent's Pass a few days ago. They've seen a few Fire Nation ships. So far they have been working on a modified version of Sokka's invasion plan. It'll just be a ragtag team of close allies and friends seeing as they don't have the Earth King's armies.

"And the best part is, the eclipse isn't even our biggest advantage! We have a secret... you!" Sokka said

"Me?"

"Yep, the whole world thinks you're dead! Isn't that great?"

Aang is shocked to hear that. Then Aang looked out to the water from a side of the boat. He doesn't see his death as being a good thing. It didn't seem like good news. Sokka tells him that the fire nation won't be hunting them anymore. Even better, they won't be expecting him on the Day of Black Sun. They noticed another Fire Nation ship approaches. He opens glider and grunts in pain. Katara told him he shouldn't, seeing as they really weren't actually fire nation people. Sweating, Aang puts his glider away.

"Everyone just stay calm. Bato and I will take care of this." Hakoda said

He and Bato put their helmets on. Pipsqueak and The Duke cover Appa and Momo, while Aang, Toph, Sokka, Tara and Katara hide in a square hole. Several crew members from the other ship boards Team Avatar's ship.

"Commander, why are you off course? All Western Fleet ships are supposed to be moving toward Ba Sing Se to support the occupation!" The commander said

"Actually, we're from the Eastern Fleet. We have orders to deliver some cargo."

"Ahhh... Eastern Fleet. Well, nice of Admiral Chan to let us know he was sending one of his ships our way."

"I'm sure Admiral Chan meant no disrespect, sir."

The captain started complaining that no note was sent to them saying what was going on. Though Hakoda agreed in a way and would have two messenger hawks sent next time. The two bow to each other, and Hakoda and Bato exit. The guard muttered to the captain that Chan had been on leave for several month and both agreed to sink the ship after they leave. Toph, hearing this, emerges and screams that they know. She then metal bends the bridge between the ships off. The captain and his guards fall into the water. Katara creates a large wave which separates the other ship from theirs. Team Avatar's ship departs quickly. The captain and his guards from the other ship climbs back on board theirs by rope ladder. The second ship begins firing at Team Avatar's. Toph takes an earth bending stance while

The Duke stands behind her to guide her. Pipsqueak drops a boulder in front of Toph who begins earth bending it at the attacking ship. It hits a catapult as another fires. Other's try to fight back with a series of rocks that Toph earth bends at the other ship. With The Duke's guidance, Toph earth bends another piece of rock and sends it to intercept the oncoming fireball. Aang, inside the ship with Sokka, makes a move to help but is stopped by Sokka. In frustration he bangs his head against his staff. The other ship fires a harpoon, piercing a hole in Team Avatar's ship's bottom. As water flows in, Katara, noticing this, freezes the water below to plug the hole. Katara brings up vapor from the water to create a fog screen. However, a fireball makes its way through and destroys the rocks that Toph had being used. Aang became frustrated that he couldn't help, tries to help but Sokka pulls him out of it. The Fire Nation had to think that he was still dead.

"How are we doing?" Toph Asked

"Things couldn't get much worse." A serpent rises from the water near their ship. "The universe just loves proving me wrong, doesn't it?"

"You make it too easy." Toph said

The serpent is hit by a fireball from the other ship. In anger, it wraps itself around the other ship, allowing Team Avatar's ship to escape. Sokka then preceded to thank the universe for the serpent being more or less on their side. Team Avatar's ship arrives a port in a town. Aang is alone in his room, until the rest of the gang enter. They asked if he wanted anything, he replied that he did. Then Sokka handed him a bandana though Aang refused to wear it. Everyone left to get food, leaving Katara and Aang behind. Aang became upset that he failed at Ba Sing Se. Apparently to Aang, Katara wasn't help him and asked her to leave. She did promise to bring him something back. After they returned, Katara returned to Aang's room and found that he was gone. She runs to the deck and informs them what happened. Aang continues his flight, struggling. He comes upon a Fire Nation blockade. He takes a deep breath and swims under it. Upon emerging, he finds a tree bark and rides it like a surfboard through the water. A storm turns the seas very choppy. He falls off and into the water and his staff flies away. Aang struggles to stay above water or reach his glider. After letting out a scream, a wave overcomes him and he falls into the water. He re-emerges after a brief time.

"I'm not gonna make it. I failed." The spirit of Roku appears before Aang. "Roku?"

"You haven't failed, Aang."

"But everyone thinks I'm dead again. They think I've abandoned them and I'm losing this war. I'm letting the whole world down."

"If anyone is to blame for the state of the world, it is me. I should have seen this war coming and prevented it. You inherited my problems, and my mistakes. But I believe you are destined to redeem me and save the world."

Moonlight shines on Aang as Yue's spirit appears above. She still believed in him. The storm ends. The spirit of Roku disappears, while Yue's spirit descends toward Aang. He creates a wave and surfs it with the tree bark. Yue's spirit watches him leave and ascends back to moon. Aang is washed up at the base of a volcano, on the same crescent island where Roku's temple once was. Later, Momo finds him and licks his face, waking him up. Katara, Tara, Sokka, and Toph find him, reaching him via Appa. Katara runs to hug him, her worried look changing to happiness. They all, including Momo and Appa, come together for a group hug. He admitted to having so much to do but he will have the help of all his friends. Then he questioned about the invasion. Sokka told him that they would catch up with everyone on the day of the eclipse.

After leaving that island the gang was flying towards some island, though they had Appa encased in an abnormal cloud cover. Aang air bends the cloud surrounding Appa as the flying bison lands. Sokka jumps to the ground from Appa and reconnoiters, before crossing his arms and looking toward Team Avatar. Sokka scolds everyone for talking, and all clouds should be speaking. One toucan puffin jumps onto Sokka's head and screeches. Cut to the other three as they laugh, and walk toward the cave, with Sokka following behind. Suddenly, he jumps above them and comes "diving" down. He looks suspicious, then he running into the cave, followed by the rest of the group.

"This is how we'll be living until the invasion begins." His head drops each time he says the word, "cave". "Hiding in cave after cave after cave after cave"

"Sokka, we don't need to become cave people. What we need is some new clothes."

"If we get Fire Nation disguises, we would be just as safe as we would be hiding in a cave."

"Oh great" Tara muttered.

Toph said something about there being real food out there and they didn't have to rely on cave hoppers. Toph punches the cave wall, causing cave hoppers to jump out, Momo grabs one and eats it. He turns around and spits out a cave hopper limb. They ran to a Fire Nation home near a waterfall. Next to the home, clothes hang out to dry on clotheslines over natural steam vents. Katara, Aang, Sokka, Tara and Toph hide behind a rock wall. Aang and Toph run across, grabbing clothes. Katara grabs the silk robes. Sokka stands still, examining shirts on the clothesline and grabs the third one. Tara just grabbed something that looked like it would work. Aang then puts on a headband while Toph decided to forgo having bottoms on her shoes. Katara and Tara appear and ask how they look. Aang brought up that Katara shouldn't be wearing her necklace. He was right, it screams water tribe person, not fire nation person. The city made sense if they were looking for things to replace what they were wearing. In the city, Katara puts some money on a head-wear display. She puts on a Fire Nation necklace, Toph puts on a crown, Tara, like Katara goes for a necklace and Sokka wears a top-knot. Aang pats down Momo's ears and hides him in his shirt.


	5. Chapter 5

After that everyone went off to get something to eat, though Aang went off in a different direction. The gang does not notice Aang being taken by several guards. The guards believed Aang was a student by his outfit and was playing hokey. He was brought to the school, made a slight idiot of himself, learns a bit and finally makes his way back to the cave. Katara and Tara were worried, though Katara was worried quite a bit more. Aang told them he was enrolled in school and was going to continue it. Sokka complained it wasn't a good idea, but there was a mention of a secret river so Sokka agreed. The following day, Kwan, the teacher told the class to recite the Fire Nation oath. Aang, under the name Kuzon, pretended to recite it. Kwan called him out on it.

"We'll begin with a pop quiz on our great March of Civilization." She said as everyone groaned "Question one: What year did Fire Lord Sozin battle the Air Nation army?"

"Is this a trick question?" Aang asked "The Air Nomads didn't have a formal military. Sozin defeated them by ambush."

"Well, I don't know how _you_ could possibly know more than our national history book. Unless you were there a hundred years ago."

After that, music class was next. The music teacher was standing at a podium with the rest of the class before him, playing instruments. Aang plays loudly in very discordant notes while moving dancing while sitting.

"Kuzon?"

"I know, I'm a terrible tsungi hornist."

"No, child. That hullabaloo going on with your feet. Is that a nervous disorder?"

"I was just dancing. You do dances here in the homeland, right?"

Apparently there was no dancing in the homeland. It distracts from a proper learning environment. Young people must have rigid discipline and order. Aang had no idea, he was claiming he was from the fire nation colonies. The music teacher tells Aang if he must move his feet, he can march in place. He settles back down to the podium and the class resumes playing. Aang plays a few notes, marching in place, and stops, looking very dismayed at this. After school, Aang is walking through it, and all the other students stop and stare at him, murmuring among themselves. He was then approached by someone he met the previous day. She liked what he was doing, though her boyfriend said otherwise. Hide attempts to strike Aang, but Aang easily steps out of the way. The other students gather around to watch. Hide continues trying to punch at Aang, but he continuously evades with ease, much to Hide's frustration. Aang gets behind Hide's back and moves to the side to match Hide's movements. Aang knocks back hide by butting him. Hide tries to strike Aang two more times, but Aang slides behind Hide through his legs. Hide tries punching Aang two more times and falls down as Aang side steps and trips him. The Headmaster arrives, and Hide sniffles as he gets up to his knees. He is seen with tears in his eyes as the Headmaster talks.

"Picking fights on your second day? We need to have a conference to discuss your punishment. Bring your parents to my office after school."

"Parents? But" Aang replied

"Don't be late."

Sokka and Katara are in disguise with Aang sitting between them, sitting in the headmaster's office. Neither were particularly happy about what they were told. Though they were willing to pose as Aang's 'parents' for this meeting.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. and Mrs ..."

"Fire. Wang Fire. This is my wife, Sapphire." Sokka said

"Mr. and Mrs... Fire, your son has been enrolled here for two days and he's already causing problems. He's argued with his history teacher, disrupted music class, and roughed up my star pupil."

"My goodness! That doesn't sound like our Kuzon." Katara said

"That's what any mother would say, Ma'am, Nonetheless, you're forewarned; if he acts up one more time, I'll have him sent to reform school by which I mean the coal mines. Are we clear?"

"Don't you worry, Mr. Headmaster. I'll straighten this boy out somethin' fierce! Young man, as soon as we get home you're gonna get the punishment of a lifetime!"

After that, Sokka, Katara and Aang leave the office and headed back to the cave they were staying at. Back at the cave, Momo attempts to pounce on birds, but he misses and they scatter. After talking a bit more, Aang brought up he was going to have a secret dance party. At least to show the students they can be free. After creating the stage and everything for the secret party, they started noticing people arriving. All of them had to quit bending after that, and Appa had to hide, though he didn't approve. Several kids began playing instruments on the earth platforms as the guests filter into the room. He looks around at the kids standing shyly at the edge of the cave.

"Oh boy. Listen guys, dancing isn't something you think about. It's a form of self-expression that no one can ever take away from you."

"Maybe it was different in the colonies, Kuzon, but we don't do that here." One said

Aang jumps from side to side and does a rolls close to two nearby girls as they giggle. Aang finishes the dance with a back flip, landing on one foot. The boys stare in awe at Aang. Toph and Katara are drink out of ice cups. Aang is still dancing several minutes later, spinning through the air. Aang offers his hand to On Ji, who blushes and accepts. He pulls her to the middle of the room. He shows a few moves from Ba Sing Se. One student dances crazily. Another student, standing amid a group of non-dancers, starts moving his arms and another student sways his head with the rhythm. Aang runs over to Katara and holds his hand out to her, inviting her to dance. He pulls her out into the room and whispers into her ear, and everybody stops to stare at them as the two extend their arms to each other and begin circling each other and performing dance moves. Katara blushes as they began to move around each other in an elaborate dance. The dance incorporates different moves including kicks and flips. At one point they come close together as if they are about to kiss, both just smile and continue on. Aang finishes the dance by catching Katara as she leans over his arm.

After that, no one noticed the headmaster walking in. At least for several moments. Aang continues to dance past as everyone else stops until the Headmaster talks. He points out that the boy with the headband is the one they need. Aang starts running away through the crowd as the soldiers chase him. One soldier sees a boy with a headband, and grabs him. The boy turns, but the guard is confused upon seeing a different boy there. The Headmaster points toward the back of the cave, Hide imitating him. Cut to two soldiers who continue searching. One soldier sees another kid with a headband, and turns her around. He is again confused upon seeing her face. Another soldier sees two more children standing next to each other with headbands and turns them both around. The Headmaster sees who he thinks is Aang in the crowd, and goes after him himself. Shoving people out of the way, he scoops up the boy in the crowd. The Headmaster looks around in horror as he sees all the children are now wearing headbands. The students completely surround the soldiers and the Headmaster as Aang escapes through the back of the cave. Shoji winks at Aang, who bows in return. Aang leaves and earth bends the back of the cave shut, at which Shoji drops his jaw in astonishment. Outside the cave where the team flies away on Appa. After that Aang tells Sokka to take the mustache off, but it was glued to his skin so he couldn't.

Sometime later, Appa, the gang in his saddle, slogging his way down the course of the sludge-infested river Jang Hui in the Fire Nation. Aang and Momo are frolicking in the putrescent water. After several failed attempts to get something to eat out of the river, Aang notices a village on the river and suggests that they went there. They hid Appa and Momo, so nobody saw him and freaked out or something. After that this guy named Dock approached them on his boat and offered them a ride.

"Why are you on the river?" Katara asked

"Because we're a fishing town. At least that's how it was before the factory moved in. Army makes their metal there. Moved in a few years ago and started gunking up our river. Now our little village is struggling to survive."

After getting off the boat, they noticed all the sick and starving people. As Team Avatar walks up to a stall that sells food, they notice a man who looks like Dock, but wearing a different hat, bowed behind the counter. His name's Xu and Dock's apparently his brother. He jumps down behind the counter and pulls out a crate filled with rancid gray seafood. Katara, Aang, and Sokka look disgusted. Tara and Toph managed to keep a straight face.

"We'll just take the fish. Mind telling your brother we need a ride back to shore?" Sokka said

He jumps over the counter, and walks to the dock. Team Avatar follows Dock to the dock. A little boy stops Katara. She gives the boy a fish, and the boy bows to her and leaves to give the fish to his sick mother. They had a barrel of polluted water. Aang lifts the water with water bending and Toph separates the pollutants from the water with earth bending. Aang passes the water to Katara, who boils it in a crock. Sokka brings up that if they wanted to keep on schedule, every day they had to leave forty-three minutes earlier. No one wanted that. Then he comes up with the idea that they do potty breaks and eating at the same time. Katara, Toph, Tara and Aang express their disgust at this idea with Aang doing a spit take. The following morning as everyone was getting ready, Appa lies on his side, groaning, while Katara ministers to him. He was starting to get sick, which starts scaring people. Everyone agrees that being in that polluted water probably caused it. There wasn't a whole lot Katara could do, maybe some medicine would help. Momo arrives and attempts to lick Appa's tongue before being pulled off by Sokka. After arriving in the village, which is bustling and lively. One villager pole vaults from one house to another. The little boy from the previous day runs by, bouncing a ball, and Katara smiles to herself. The kids walk up to Xu/Dock's market.

"Ah, something amazing happened last night. Food was delivered to our village by a mysterious and wonderful person... the Painted Lady." Xu said

"What?" Tara said

"The Painted Lady. She's part of our town's lore. They say she's a river spirit who watches over our town in times of need. I always thought she was just a legend. Until now."

See, we don't need to help these people, they already have someone to help them. All we need is medicine for our sick friend." Sokka said

"Medicine? Sorry, all the medicine we have goes to the factory. That's why there's so many sick people in our village."

"Looks like we need to stay another night so Appa can rest." Tara said

The rest of the group get even bigger exaggerated sweat drops as they express their disgust and run away from Sokka who follows behind with the polluted fish. That night, a figure resembling the Painted Lady glides over the water on a carpet of fog and enters the village. She steps into a hut where several people are sleeping on the floor, and bends over each of them in turn, healing them with a blue glow. Her last patient is the mother of the little boy seen earlier, her son sleeping at her side. He wakes as the Painted Lady turns to go and silently follows her out the door. The lady stops and nods her head before disappearing into the water. The next day, Dock polishes his figurine with a rag as Sokka steps up to the counter. Xu obligingly presents them with a platter of polluted clams after Sokka tells him that they are still stuck. Sokka comically slides in behind them and gives silent chuckle along with a comical annoyed symbol on his forehead. It appears he has an idea brewing. Xu mentions that if they are lucky the Painted Lady might visit them.

That night at the campsite, Katara slips out of her sleeping bag and stuffs dried grass into it to disguise her absence. She dons a makeshift Painted Lady costume, wrapping a ragged gown around her. Katara bends the water to make a mirror so she can apply the markings. She puts on a wide conical hat similar to the Painted Lady's, but with a diaphanous white veil covering her face. She glides away toward the village, but not quietly enough; she wakes Momo, and he wakes Aang by jumping on him. Katara shocked, quickly flees from Aang. Meanwhile, Aang uses his air bending to accelerate his run. Katara climbs up a hill and continues on as Aang easily keeps up. Katara moves faster, and Aang jumps on a wooden bridge. Katara runs out of the river onto the docks and notices Aang's reflection in the water. She looks up and sees Aang running across a roof. He suddenly hits a pole, Katara flinches and feels sorry for him but continues on across the river to the other side. She stops to look out at the village thinking she is safe but Aang drops in front of her.

"Well, hello Avatar. I wish I could talk, but I am very busy." She said using a fake voice

To Aang, the Painted Lady looked way too familiar. She covers her face and runs, but Aang uses his air bending and blasts her hat up into the air, exposing her. Aang became upset that she was lying to him and everyone else about her and Appa. Appa wasn't really sick, he had just been eating purple berries. Aang gives her a curious look. Cut to the Fire Nation factory. Aang and Katara run along the river's edge toward it. Aang looks at the polluted water. He wanted to help Katara blow up the fire nation factory. Aang and Katara enter and move to different sides of the factory. Katara uses water bending to cut the metal hooks that hang barrels of a magma. Aang, with protective gloves on, overturns bigger hanging barrels, smiling at his work. Aang uses earth bending to break apart the pipe system in the factory. Katara bends a huge wave of water through the windows and floods the factory. The factory explodes from within and muck stops flowing from the pipes. Aang and Katara walking back to their campsite. Aang laughs and makes explosion noises. When they arrived back, Sokka busted both of them. He knew what happened and became pissed once he heard that the factory was destroyed. But after that everyone agreed to protect the town once they saw it being destroyed.

A fog started pouring into the town, throwing the fire nation solders off. An ominous growling noise echoes over the river. A repetitive thudding noise, as of giant footsteps, has begun. Pan over the river to the further bank where we see that the thudding is caused by Toph elevating and dropping a large boulder, while Appa provides the growling. Sokka mans the flute, producing eerie noises. Tara made random appropriate noises. The soldiers begin demolishing the town. A jet ski, with two soldiers, goes past a dock as a soldier sends a hook and chain toward it. The chain wraps around a log holding up a house and it breaks as the Jet Ski drives away. The house crumbles into the water. Two soldiers light a large flammable ball perched on a buoy in the river, but a mysterious gust of wind blows out the fire, twice. They follow Mung's command, and it is blown out again. Eerie flute music begins floating over the water. The fog parts dramatically to reveal Katara in full Painted Lady regalia. She pauses a moment and rushes toward the soldiers with a burst of water bending. She alights on the dock and slowly approaches them. He bends an arc of fire at Katara, we see it advance toward her in slow motion. Aang, still concealed beneath the dock, sends Katara flying into the sky on a column of air; the flame passes harmlessly beneath her. Aang rends the dock in two with a blast of wind, sending Mung flying into the river. As he flounders, Katara rises out of the polluted water before him and raises her arms threateningly. He swims desperately away from her. A stray jet ski passes by and he clambers into it; the ski buzzes off. Sokka, Tara and Toph row toward the village as the people applaud Katara as she returns to the dock.

"Me and my brothers really owe you a lot. Hey, wait a minute! I know you! You're not the Painted Lady, you're that colonial girl!"

Katara places a hand on her face and realizes her make-up is smudged. Dock became pissed, and called her out as a water bender, not the Painted Lady. The crowd surges forward in anger. Sokka runs forward to intervene.

"Maybe she is a water bender, but she was just trying to help you. Because of her, that factory won't be polluting your river, and the army is gone. You should be down on your knees thanking her!"

"Sokka, it's okay. I shouldn't have acted like someone I wasn't, and I shouldn't have tricked you. But I felt like I had to do something. It doesn't matter if the Painted Lady is real or not. Because your problems are real, and this river is real. You can't wait around for someone to help you. You have to help yourself."

After that, Toph and Tara poped up in random places in the crowed, suggesting that the town clean up the river. Aang fumes in annoyance after realizing that Dock and Xu are the same person. The village now had boats in the surrounding river. The boats on the river as the villagers spread clean out the pollutants. Katara bends the water into a large vat while Aang and Toph separate the pollutants using earth bending and putting it in a large boat. As the day passes by the river becomes cleaner. Katara sits on an overlook of the river after finishing when suddenly clouds of fog appear and the Painted Lady emerges.

"Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

The gang was resting after flying for a while. There was a meteor shower going on. Toph was not amazing by it, though she couldn't see. They see a big meteor heading for the ground and let out gasps of amazement. The others, minus Toph, stand up next to her as the meteor flies past. Sokka turns to see the meteor crash nearby. The group looking toward the crash site. Aang, Katara, Tara and Sokka who look at each other concerned. After that they made their way to the site on Appa. After realizing that the town was going to be burned down, everyone did what they could to put it out. Though Sokka wasn't much help. As for Tara, she once again refrained from bending but still managed to help put it out. In the end, snow was created and managed to annoy Sokka with it. After making their way to the town, they were sitting around at this little place eating food and whatnot. Then they made their way to this sword shop. Sokka started messing around with different swords but after he picked up one, the owner said he had good taste. It was made by Piandao, the greatest swords master and sword maker in Fire Nation history. It made sense after that, Sokka needed a swords master. Almost everyone else had a master to learn from. Katara had Pakku, Toph learned from the Badger moles and Tara had her aunt. Though Tara's aunt was unusual it worked.

At Piandao's castle, and was located on top of a large bluff. Sokka grabs a knocker and taps it against the large door a few times. He waits a moment and looks around, but there is no answer. Sokka knocks the door and waits again. Still receiving no answer, Sokka becomes frustrated and grabs both knockers, banging them loudly and frantically. The right door is opened by the butler, Fat, frightening Sokka.

"Can I help you?"

"I've come to train with the master."

"You should know The Master turns almost everyone away. What did you bring him to prove your worth?"

Sokka was unable to present something. Fat gestures for Sokka to enter. Sokka steps through the gate and Fat closes the door. Sokka and Fat walk toward the main structure of the castle. Another room had rows of lit candles are places on both sides of the windows. Piandao sits at a small table in front of the windows. He has dark skin and wears a black cheongsam. Piandao's hand holding a calligraphy brush and dipping it into a tray of ink, carefully holding his sleeve with the other hand. Sokka and Fat are seen in the background. Sokka eventually steps forward.

"Master, my name is Sokka, and I wish to be instructed in the way of the sword.**"**

** "**Sokka. That's an unusual name."

"Oh, uh, really, uh where I come from, the Fire Nation colonies, it's a pretty normal name...for Fire Nation colonials."

"Let me guess. You've come hundreds of miles from your little village where you're the best swordsman in town. And you think you deserve to learn from the master."

"Well, actually, I've been all over the world."

"Yep, here we go."

"And I know one thing for sure" Gets down on his knees and hangs his head_._ "I have a lot to learn."

"You're not doing a very good job of selling yourself."

"I know. Your butler told me that when I met you, I would have to prove my worth. But the truth is... I don't know if I am worthy."

"Well, then, let's find out together how worthy you are."

Sokka looks up as Piandao's shadow passes over him. He agrees to train Sokka. A huge smile spreads across his face. Then Sokka and Piandao are standing in a sword fighting ring in front of the building they were in earlier. Sokka is wearing an almost identical outfit to Piandao's. He explains that the sword is an extension of yourself, a sharp one. You must think of it as another part of your own body. The sword is a simple tool, but in the hands of a master it becomes the most versatile of weapons. Tara, Aang, Toph, Katara, Appa, and Momo in the countryside. Appa is sleeping under the makeshift roof.

"What should we do?" Aang asked

"I'm tapped out. I already picked my toes, twice." Toph said

"Twice?" Tara asked trying not to laugh "Seriously?"

"The first time was for cleaning, but the second time's just for the sweet picking sensation!"

"Sokka's been in charge of the schedule. I'm not sure what we should be doing." Katara said

Piandao and Sokka standing in front of a table inside the building. On the table is calligraphy stationary.Piandao requests that Sokka write his name.

"So this is about putting my identity on the page, right?"

All Piandao does was nod. He goes up and all paints his face. Sokka presses his face onto the paper and rolls his head around. Sokka picks up the paper and shows it to Piandao, smiling cheerfully. On the paper is a large inkblot which vaguely resembles a face. Piandao simply closes his eyes in response. After that, Sokka and Fat facing off in the sword fighting ring, both wearing training equipment and holding wooden swords. Piandao sits at the top of the steps leading to the building, watching. He wipes his nose as he waits for Sokka to make a move. He lunges at Fat and thrusts his sword. Fat effortlessly parries the attack and knocks the sword from Sokka's hands. Sokka runs away in fright and Fat chases after, whacking him in the rear with the wooden sword. A blindfolded Sokka was being guided through the countryside by Piandao. Then Piandao stops Sokka, turns him to face left, and pulls off the blindfold. He brings up that in battle you only have an instant to take everything in.

Both were standing before a majestic view of a mighty river flowing into a series of waterfalls that drop into a canyon. Piandao grabs his head and turns him away, making him sit in front of a table with a piece of paper, paint, and paint brushes. He demands that Sokka paint the scene from memory. He gapes in disbelief. Then he turns to look at the waterfall, but Piandao turns his head back. Piandao walks away as Sokka takes a brush and begins to paint the intricate view. After several minutes, Sokka screams that he was done. Piandao opens his eyes and looks at Sokka. Sokka presets a very childish and colorful drawing of the landscape, which bears little resemblance, including a rainbow and a sun with a smiling face. Piandao sighs and shakes his head. After walking back to the house, Sokka and Fat began fighting once again.

"You've had a good first day of training." Piandao said that evening

"I have ? But I thought I messed up every single thing we worked on!"

"You messed things up in a very special way. You are ready for a real sword."

"Are you giving me one of yours ?"

"No. Your sword must be an extension of yourself. So tomorrow, you will make your own sword."

After walking back inside, Sokka began looking through some of the material that Piandao had set out for him. Sokka had to choose his material carefully, seeing as he had to trust it with his life. Sokka takes two bricks and weighs them in each hand. Sokka sets them down and takes another brick. He sniffs it and bites the brick to test its quality. An idea comes to his mind and he turns to Piandao. He wanted to bring in his own material. He approved of the idea and allowed Sokka to leave and come back with it. Aang, Katara, Tara, Toph and Appa had all been sleeping and sitting around the map as they were looking at. Then Toph suddenly sits up. She yelled that Sokka was back. Tara, Aang and Katara wake up, gasping and smiling excitedly. After some more greetings and whatnot, Sokka finally spoke.

"Anyway, I need some help."

He pointed towards the meteorite that was still there. Sokka, Tara, Aang, and Katara pushing the meteorite up the slope to Piandao's castle. Toph is behind the meteorite, pushing it forward with her earth bending. Sokka both knockers frantically. Piandao opens one of the doors almost immediately and steps out. He questions who he brought with him. His friends were all fire nation people and friends of his. Piandao stated that the meteorite will make an amazing sword. After several hours of hard work, Sokka's sword was finished. Piandao praised Sokka on his progress and everything.

"I'm sorry, Master. You're wrong. I am not worthy. I'm not who you think I am. I'm not from the Fire Nation. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe." Aang, Katara, Tara and Toph who all gawk at Sokka with shock and disbelief. "I lied so that I could learn swordsmanship from you. I'm sorry."

"I am too."

Piandao quickly turns back around and swings his sword at Sokka. He stands and avoids the attack. After unsheathing his sword, blocks a thrust from Piandao. Aang, Katara, Tara and Toph who get up and go to help Sokka. Sokka raises his hand to stop them. This was his fight and his fight alone. After running around the grounds, using the surroundings around them and everything else, Piandao more or less wins the fight.

"I think I'm a little old to be fighting the Avatar."

"How did you know?"

"Oh, I've been around a while. You pick things up." Wipes the dirt off his face with the cloth. "Of course, I knew from the beginning that Sokka was Water Tribe. You might want to think of a better Fire Nation cover name. Try "Lee." There's a million "Lees"."

"But why would you agree to train someone from the Water Tribe ?"

"The way of the sword doesn't belong to any one nation. Sokka, you must continue your training on your own. If you stay on this path, I know that one day you will become an even greater master than I am."

After walking outside, and barley made it outside the gates, Fat runs out to them and hands them something. It was a white lotus Pai Sho tile. No one understood what it meant. Sokka hands Toph a piece of the meteorite and she starts bending it in various shapes.

While riding on Appa, they made their way towards some place, Aang was visited by Avatar Roku. He wanted to see Aang at his former home. After everyone wakes up, Aang informs everyone of what happened and then made their way towards Roku's home. Aang once again connects with Roku and he begins telling Aang his history.

Roku was close friends with at the time, Prince Sozen. Sozin and Roku shared many things, including a birthday. On their sixteenth birthday, a group of Fire Sages enter the courtyard. They walk toward Prince Sozin and Roku, as Sozin hurries down the stairs to meet them. They were there to announce the identity of the next Avatar, it was Roku. After that the friendship between Roku and Sozin was going to change. Right before Roku was going to leave, Sozin handed over his Crown Prince headpiece. Though Roku was unable to take any of his possessions, he took the headpiece anyway. His first stop in his avatar training was the Southern Air Temple and trained with at the time a young Monk Gyatso. After training for many years at the Southern Air temple, he went to the Northern Water Tribe. Water bending was a struggle for Roku, but in time he mastered it also. Then finally mastering earth bending. After mastering all the elements, it had been twelve long years sense Roku and Sozin had seen each other. Roku made his way to the royal palace, though Sozin became upset that Roku did not bow, though dropped it seeing as he was the exception. They were still the best of friends, even after all that time.

After several months, Roku married Ta Min, a girl he met years before. Sozin was there also, but as the best man. That night at the wedding, he was pulled aside. Sozin mentioned that the great period of time in the nation should be expanded. Despite the warning Roku gave, Sozin went through the plan he had. After some time, Roku was passing through an area that was part of the Earth Kingdom, on Fang, his dragon and took notice that it was occupied by the Fire Nation. He immediately went to the throne room, beyond pissed off. After going off at Sozin, a battle started. Though it was mainly Sozin doing all the work. Roku only backed off and left in the name of their former friendship though if he did step out of line his life would be terminated. Then Roku returned home to his wife and did not speak to Sozin for 25 years.

After twenty-five years, he and his wife were at home, when a volcano erupted. The two left their home, he pushed her a head so he could try to protect everyone. Battling the elements was hard enough. He had to do it while he could barely breathe. The poisonous, volcanic gases were overwhelming. Then Sozin appeared out of nowhere and started helping Roku. But after Roku was sprayed by the poisonous gas, Sozin turned his back on Roku and just allowed him to die. In the end Fang wrapped himself around Roku and they died together. Then the next Avatar was born.

"You mean, after all Roku and Sozin went through together, even after Roku showed him mercy, Sozin betrayed him like that ?" Katara said

"It's like these people are born bad." Toph said

"No, that's wrong. I don't think that was the point of what Roku showed me at all." Aang said

"Then what _was_ the point?" Sokka said

"Roku was just as much Fire Nation as Sozin was, right? If anything, their story proves anyone's capable of great good and great evil. Everyone, even the Fire Lord and the Fire Nation have to be treated like they're worth giving a chance. And I also think it was about friendships."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: In reference to a comment made in my last chapter, I respect what you said but that's not what I wanted to do with this story.

* * *

After landing, they had not been doing much for several days, everyone was just sitting around a fire telling stories. None of them were any interesting. Aang and Tara are lying down, Katara is hunched over in a sitting position Sokka was walking in circles around his sleeping bag and Toph sits casually, all four looking unamused. Katara mentioned she had a true Water Tribe story of something that happened to their mom when she was a kid. Sokka sat down, claiming it wasn't true.

"One winter when Mom was a girl, a snowstorm buried the whole village for weeks. A month later, Mom noticed she hadn't seen her friend Nini since the storm. So Mom and some others went to check on Nini's family. When they got there, no one was home. Just a fire flickering in the fireplace. While the men went out to search, Mom stayed in the house. When she was alone, she heard a voice. 'It's so cold and I can't get warm!' Mom turned and saw Nini standing by the fire. She was blue like she was frozen. Mom ran outside for help, but when everyone came back, Nini was gone."

"Where'd she go?" Sokka asked

"What?" Tara said

"No one knows. Nini's house stands empty to this day, but sometimes, people see smoke coming up from the chimney, like little Nini is still trying to get warm."

It became quiet after that. Though after a few moments they heard something. It was like someone was screaming. It stopped a few moments later. The group heard someone say hello to them. Everyone screams in terror upon hearing the strange woman's voice and scrambles from the ground. An elderly woman emerges from the shadows.

"Sorry to frighten you. My name is Hama. You children shouldn't be out in the forest by yourselves at night. I have an inn nearby. Why don't you come back there for some spiced tea and warm beds?"

"Yes." Sokka said

"Oh yes" Tara said "Please"

Hama smiles and begins walking away. After walking to a village, her local inn was lying atop a small hill. The group was sitting around the kitchen table, where tea is being poured into a teacup.

"Thanks for letting us stay here tonight. You have a lovely inn." Katara said

"Yeah it is lovely" Tara added

"You know you should be careful. People have been disappearing in those woods you were camping in."

"What do you mean?" Sokka said

"Really?" Tara asks

"When the moon turns full, people walk in and they don't come out." Everyone else fell silent. "Don't worry, you'll all be completely safe here. Why don't I show you to your rooms and you can get a good night's rest?"

The following morning everyone was woken up by Hama. She insisted that they all go shopping. Not everyone was really happy about it but went along with it. Aang carrying a package slung over his shoulder, Sokka carrying a package attached to his sword, while Toph and Tara carries a large, round basket on their head. They were talking about how weird it was that everyone in the market place was talking about people disappearing. After returning to the Inn, without Hama, the gang made their way to the Attic. Most of them searched around, much to Katara protesting, until Sokka found a door. He managed to get the door opened and they found that she liked puppets. Though that was after they found out the room was practically empty except for a little chest. While at the same time none of them knew that Hama was watching them. That was until she spoke to them. Apparently she was from the Southern Water tribe. The box contained the one treasure she has from the water tribe, an old comb. Everyone apologized for what they did. Hama accepted their apology and mentioned that all the food she bought was to create a big Southern Water tribe dinner.

That night at dinner everyone was shocked once again to know that Hama was a water bender. Hama told them a story about how she was stolen from her home during a raid. All the water benders tried to keep the fire nation back, but after each raid, more and more water benders were taken until she was the last one. Katara asked why she stayed in the Fire Nation after she escaped, but she couldn't. It was apparently too painful. Most of the group understood. Hama offered to show Katara what water bending she knew. The following day, Katara and Hama were walking around the village when Katara mentioned that she's used her own sweat to bend with. Once they were in a field of flowers, Hama showed Katara that she could pull water out of thin air. Then used the water in the flowers and bended it. During the next full moon, Hama will show Katara a special move, though Katara thought it was dangerous to be out during a full moon. At the same time, Tara and everyone else found the people who were kidnaped during the full moon. They found out that Hama was taking them during the full moon. Tara and Toph stayed behind to release people while Sokka and Aang left.

That night, Hama admitted to knowing how to Blood Bend. She learned it while she was still captive and that's how she escaped. Katara was shocked by what she heard and realized that it was Hama taking people. Both started fighting, Katara was in the lead until Sokka and Aang showed up. Hama then blood bends Aang and Sokka to attack each other and or Katara. Katara then breaks Hama's concentration by blood bending her. Moments later, Toph, Tara and the now freed villagers appear. Hama was arrested moments later.

"You're going to be locked away forever." One person said

"My work is done. Congratulations, Katara. You're a blood bender."

Katara is clearly distressed and breaks down in tears. Hama starts laughing evilly as she is dragged away by the villagers. Tara pulls her into a hug. She knew that Katara needed it. Not to mention Tara knew it wasn't her fault. She was forced into doing it and she didn't agree with it.

"It's okay Katara. It's not your fault. You were forced into doing it." She looked up at Hama and gave a shit look. "Yeah get the hell out of here you bitch. You're lucky you're not being killed."

Several days had passed and Katara, Sokka, Tara, Aang, Toph, and Appa come out of the bushes. Sokka looks at a map, while everyone else looks around. Momo jumps over on Aang's shoulder, as Aang scratches his head.

"This is it! The official rendezvous point for the invasion force." Sokka said

"How did you guys pick this place?" Toph asked

"Before we split up, Hakoda, Sokka and I found this island on the map. It's uninhabited, and the harbors surrounded by the cliffs seemed like the perfect secluded place." Tara said

"It's a pretty good spot." Sokka added.

"Nice choice, Sokka. You too, Tara. And we're here four days ahead of schedule." Katara said

"Wait! Four days? The invasion's in _four_ days?" Aang said

"Whatever. That's like four days from now. Let's just calm down and-"

Sokka passed out before he finished his sentence. Tara followed his lead. They still had four days to work things out. It's more than enough time to make things work. Everyone else falls asleep. Aang lies down and closes his eyes, leading to a dream of his. Aang started dreaming about taking on the Fire Lord in the Royal Palace. Though he wasn't wearing any pants when he did find the Fire Lord. Aang quickly covers himself with a white Air Nomad shield pulled out of thin air. Suddenly, giant eyes begin to appear all around him. The eye's close and disappear. A giant Fire Lord laughing at Aang, as Aang slowly backs out the door. The Fire Lord raises his arms to the ceiling, while surrounded by flames, laughing heartily. Aang wakes up and starts touching his pants. Momo is seen awake as well.

"It was just a dream, Momo. I still have my pants. Well, I better keep training."

Aang walks over to a bush and starts kicking it. Momo gets bored of watching him, and soon falls back asleep. Several hours later Aang was still training. He is now banging his fists against a tree, which wakes up Sokka, Toph, and Katara. Katara looks at Sokka, who just shrugs. She decides to go talk to Aang about this. Tara was half up, just watching him.

"How long have you been up?"

"A couple hours. I got a lot more skills to refine if I'm gonna fight Ozai."

"You know, there is such a thing as over-training."

"Been there, done that." Tara said as both looked at her "Well it's true."

"You don't get it, do you? My form is bad, I'm sloppy, and I still don't know any fire bending. Not even the basics."

"That's okay, Aang. The eclipse will block off fire bending anyway. You don't need to know it. Plus, it's a stupid element."

No one seemed to notice that Tara tensed up at that comment from Katara. That just hurt. Though it was also slightly Tara's fault. She hasn't told anyone that she really was a fire bender. Deep down she had a feeling that Toph probably knew, but respected the fact by not saying anything. Regardless it still hurt her.

"Okay, well I still have to work on everything else. I better spend the whole day training."

Aang bows quickly toward Sokka, followed by Katara, and rides off on an air scooter. Sokka moves the map up in front of his face to hide behind it. The entire day Katara and Toph practiced their bending. Sokka stared at his maps all day. While Tara practiced with hand to and some of her swords against some stone statues, courtesy of Toph. Aang is walking back from his training, now exhausted. Everyone else is asleep. Aang rubs his eyes and yawns before collapsing.

"Good night, Katara. Good night, Sokka. Good night, Toph. Good Night, Tara. Good night, Appa. Good night, Momo. Good night, Appa and Mo-"

"Go to sleep already!" Toph screamed

"Thank you." Tara said harshly

Aang flinches upon hearing Toph, but goes back into his normal position and closes his eyes, leading to another dream of his. Aang knocks down the metal doors again and snaps his fingers, which signals for some smoke to pour into the entrance. Aang slides in and jumps over some small pillars to face Ozai, who is still a giant. This time Aang had his pants, but Ozai asked if he was ready for his math test. He started freaking out that he wasn't ready. Ozai is heard laughing in the background as Aang is pulled backward and crushed by some beads on the abacus. He suddenly wakes up. Aang gets up and walks away. He is seen pacing around some sleeping koala sheep. Katara comes over to talk to him.

"Aang, it's the middle of the night. You need to go back to sleep."

"But I forgot my pants and my math test."

"Aang, sleep. Please. For me."

Katara sighs and grabs Aang's shoulder. Aang looks at her, rubbing his eyes. He bows his head, and the two walk back. A koala sheep makes a sound. Sometime later Aang quickly wakes up, and goes to wake up Sokka. Sokka grabs his sword and jumps up, but hits his head on a nearby rock and falls down. Toph, Katara and Tara are seen waking up. They still had two days until the invasion. Aang begins pulling on Sokka's legs, trying to get him up.

"Sokka, you've gotta get up drill your rock-climbing exercises."

"What?"

"In one of my dreams, you were running from Fire Nation soldiers, trying to climb this cliff, but you were too slow and they got you!"

Sokka claimed he was a good climber but Aang had him climb the closest cliff as fast as possible. He starts mumbling to himself as he starts climbing. Aang is seen looking up at Sokka with an anxious smile, before frowning at seeing how slowly he was going. Toph tries to get a drink of water. He screams at her not to drink it. While at the same time starts screaming at Tara, as she was putting one of her knives away. Sokka is seen behind Aang falling off the cliff after hearing Aang. Toph spits out the water onto Katara, who water bends it off her.

"In my dream, we were right in the middle of the invasion, and you had to stop to use the bathroom! We died because of your tiny bladder. You almost got blasted by fire as you tried to get your knife back. And you need to start wearing your hair up. In my dream, your hair got caught in a train, and-."

"Aang! I know you're just trying to help, but you _really_ need to get a grip. You're unraveling."

"You're right. I'm losing my mind."

A few hours later, Aang's face, his eye twitching, as he paces around, stressed. His hands rotating between putting his thumb and finger together before alternating to the opposites on the other hand. Tara looked like she was going to hit him. He was moving around too much for her, seeing as he wasn't getting enough sleep.

"It's like every time I think about how stressed I am, I just end up more stressed. I'm like a big growing snowball of nerves."

"Aang you really should just calm down. Im just saying. I've been there and done that. It's really not good for you." Tara said

"You know what, I've got just the thing! Get ready to be de-stressified!" Katara said

The two of them wondered off to the mountain. Both were doing yoga. Steaming water in the middle of the room. Every move Katara did, Aang followed moments later. After a few moves, she asks how he is feeling. He told her that he felt like he was with the fire lord and he was sending fire balls at him. Katara suggested that maybe he should talk about how he's feeling. Maybe that was what he needed. After talking to Sokka, who insisted on using his 'Wang Fire' voice, it didn't help at all. Toph uses her earth bending to massage him. Once again that didn't work.

"So, do you feel less stressed? Ready for a good night's sleep?" Katara asked that night.

"Uh, I kinda think I sorta might slightly feel a little better. Maybe."

Sokka, Katara, Tara and Toph stretch and yawn before lying down. Aang slowly lies down, and closes his eyes, leading to another dream. It begins with a thunderstorm, with Aang riding on Appa through it. They fly by a giant Momo, who tries hitting them down, and grabs them in his hand. It changes to an image of the Fire Nation Royal Palace, and Aang emerges in the water, and is pushed forward into the palace. He looks in all directions, waiting for something to happen. Toph is seen rotating around. Her bangs move to reveal that her eyes are blank. She falls down under the floor in front of Aang, who becomes scared. Sokka tries running away, but some wet earth closes around him. Katara is seen surrounded by fire. Aang tries to go save her, but his feet are frozen to the ground. Ice crawls up his body, and he reaches out, but he's completely frozen. The ground that he was on becomes completely ice. Ozai, as a fire monster, begins laughing and melts the ice, which makes Aang fall down. He is released from his form and falls into some water, where he sinks to the bottom and looks through the floor, seeing Zuko as if he was standing above. The comet is seen passing by behind Zuko. Aang is seen still holding his breath. The comet is shown rushing down. Momo is seen telling someone to be quiet. Aang is standing on grass and seeing bushes and mountains when the comet strikes the ground, and everything is scorched and on fire. He quickly wakes up, screaming and waking everyone else up. Appa becomes scared, and Momo slides off him. Everyone rushes over to him.

"It's the nightmares. They just get worse and worse."

"Looks like it's time for another... therapy session."

"No. That won't help. Nothing helps. There's only one thing I can do! I'm going to stay awake straight through to the invasion!"

Aang starts shaking upon this, and everyone behind him is shocked, except for Toph, who just smiles. Sokka's Wang Fire disguise falls off him. The next day, where Katara is doing some exercises on the edge of the cliff. Aang is pacing nervously behind her, which makes her stop. He continues to stay up, disregarding what his friends have to say. Later on, he starts hallucinating. He thinks that Appa and Momo are fighting. He then runs off. It is nighttime, and Aang is tired. A mist of fog surrounds koala sheep wool. Aang looks at it and begins touching it. He believes he's freaking out again but it is real. Once he does decide to sleep on the koala sheep wool bed, he has another dream about the fire lord. This time he outsmarts the fire lord and sleeps peacefully.


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning comes, which means it is the day of the invasion. Sokka is sitting around three maps, staring at them. Toph is sitting on a bolder. Katara sat next to Sokka and handed him a cup. Tara was sitting near Toph, meditating. She was going to need it, seeing as her fire bending will temporarily be cut off. After a few minutes, Aang appeared out of nowhere. He looked a lot better than he did the previous night. Everyone gathered around Aang once he appeared. Toph asks how he's going to take out the fire lord, though she suggested using the avatar state. He couldn't use the avatar state. When Azula shot him with lightning, his seventh chakra was locked, cutting off his connection to all the cosmic energy in the universe. Not too long later several water tribe ships docked. Hakoda managed to find everyone Katara asked him to find. Though he was a little worried about some of the people he had to find, mainly the foggy swamp water benders. Katara introduced Haru and Tyro to Tara and Toph, seeing as they never met each other. After that, Toph sensed a bender that she knew, also known the Hippo. Well also the Bolder. Both were two benders that Toph knew from her days in the Earth Ruble tournaments. Sokka turns to his dad. Suddenly, a bomb explodes on a boat, making Sokka, Hakoda, and Aang run toward it. The mechanist appears from below deck, coughing. Teo leaves the boat, followed immediately by his father, and Pipsqueak carrying The Duke on his shoulder.

"Yes, but unfortunately the incendiary capabilities of peanut sauce prove to be a failure." Teo's dad said

"You're making peanut sauce bombs?" Sokka said "Where you able to complete work on the plans I send you?"

"Yes, I was, and I think the Fire Nation will be quite surprised."

"Aang, my dad and I made this for you." Teo said

"A new glider! This is amazing!"

Later on, everyone was sitting around waiting for someone to start speaking about the next plan of action. Sokka started speaking, but completely messed up everything he was trying to say. Until Hakoda stopped him and took over.

"Today, is the day of black sun, and I want to thank you all for your self-sacrifice, and your courage. There are two steps to the invasion, a naval stage, and then a land stage. To gain sea access to the Fire Nation capital, we need to get past our first major obstacle here, The Great Gates of Azulon. Next, we hit the land, and we hit hard. We must fight past their battlements and secure the plaza tower. Once we do that, it's up to the Royal Palace. At that point, the eclipse will begin."

"Excuse me. The Boulder is confused. Isn't the point to invade _during_ the eclipse, when the fire benders are powerless?"

"The eclipse only lasts eight minutes, not enough time for the whole invasion. And the Royal Palace is heavily guarded by fire benders. So that's where we'll need the eclipse's advantage the most. When this is finished, the Avatar will have defeated the Fire Lord. We will have control of the Fire Nation capital, and this war will be over!"

After that, it was time to set off. _. _Katara is bending four streams of water into water skins, Toph is putting on her Blind Bandit battle armor, Hakoda is putting on a black Water Tribe helmet, Appa is shown fully dressed in his armor which Sokka made, Tara is sharping her knives/swords and Aang is shaving his head to show his Air Nomad tattoos. He is joined by a koala sheep. Aang and Sokka started talking. Sokka admitted to screwing up big time. Everyone set off after the Great Gates of Azulon.

"Katara, you and the swamp benders whip up a fog cover." Hakoda said

Several minutes pass and everyone is the submarines that Sokka designed. Toph was starting to get seasick. The Duke offered his helmet to her. Toph accepts his offer and vomits into the helmet. The Duke just places his hand on Toph's back, trying to comfort her. Teo's dad mentioned that they needed to resurface soon, seeing as the ships had a limited air supply. After the quick resurface, everyone made their way to the beaches. Though they had some issues, one submarine got harpooned, and getting attacked by fire nation guards. But in the end made it to the beach. After leaving the subs with their own tanks and what not, they were already getting attacked by Fire nation people. Tara was so going to hate things more if someone from the fire nation recognizes her. All hell would break loose if that happened.

"We're a man down. Where in tarnation is Huu?" Tho said

Suddenly a large seaweed monster is shown coming out of the water and destroys several enemy tanks, throwing one into a battlement on the ledge above. Huu had issues trying to find enough seaweed for the monster. Several Fire Nation soldiers on rhinos appear shooting fireballs at a group of Water Tribe warriors. They charge, and Sokka quickly disarms one of the riders and steals his rhino. Hakoda grunts as he turns and deflects a fireball with his shield. He turns back to disarm a soldier and quickly defeats others, then jumps on the rhino to join Sokka. The vehicle full of rocks for earth benders is destroyed. Huu, inside the seaweed, is shown destroying more tanks. An earth bender tank is destroyed by a battlement above. Sokka, Hakoda, and Katara are shown riding a fully armored Appa. Sokka draws his sword and slices the end of a missile launcher off. As they fly past another, Hakoda throws two bombs inside the battlement. They jump off of Appa and split off. After Katara and Sokka defeat a bunch of guards, they heard a bomb go off in the room their dad was in. Both became worried, ran over and when they arrived he walked out and passed out. Appa lands on the edge of the battlefield. Sokka and Katara help Hakoda onto the ground, and Katara starts trying to heal him. Sokka started complaining that Katara wasn't healing him fast enough, though she was doing all she could. Sokka took over where his dad left off. It was the least he could do.

"Listen up, everyone. I want the tanks in wedge formation. Warriors and benders in the middle. We're taking that tower, and heading for the royal palace."

After that everyone made their way up the hill and to the palace. It wasn't easy seeing as they were being attacked, though the eclipse was almost here. The Fire Nation armies try to shoot the Earth Kingdom tanks, but they are too powerful. Earth Kingdom soldiers run about and fire boulders to counterattack the Fire Nation. A few earth benders emerge briefly from within the Earth Kingdom tanks and hurl boulders toward the enemy. Sokka finally catches up with Katara and his dad. He was surprised that he was on his feet. Aang finally caught up with them. Apparently the fire lord wasn't even at the palace. Sokka guessed that he must be hiding in an underground bunker or something like that. By that point they had more or less ten minutes before the full eclipse. Several people made their way to the top of the volcano. Toph noticed that there were a bunch of underground tunnels. After making their way through the tunnels, they found one that looked to be the right one. Toph uses metal bending, jamming into the door with her elbows, creating cracks in the metal. She steps back several feet, kisses her fingertips and splits the door wide open. Stepping inside the interior, she points in a direction.

Aang, Toph, Tara and Sokka running down the tunnels. Qin is coming down the same hallway, whistling. The team, upon seeing him, immediately corners him, prepared to attack. He pointed out where the fire lord should be. The four of them ran off in that direction. When the entered the room, the fire lord wasn't there, but Azula was. She apparently knew about the invasion for months. Aang demanded to know where the fire lord was, there was no point in lying sense Toph could sense it. Though Toph was proven wrong, Azula was a good liar. 2 Dai Lee agents appeared, and a fight broke out. The Dai Lee agents were easily defeated, but Azula not so much. Sokka finally suggests that she's playing them and they should just leave. Azula mentions something about knowing Sokka's name because her favorite prisoner mentioned him all the time. Sokka starts freaking out on her. She wouldn't speak, but her demeanor changed. A smile formed on her face. That only meant one thing, fire bending is back. Though a full blown fight didn't break out. She pointed out where the fire lord is and let them be. Aang insisted on fighting the fire lord now, but now isnt a great time. After that little thing, they returned to where everyone else was. Not too long after returning they became outmatched by fire nation solders.

"You're our only chance in the long run. You and Sokka have to go with Aang somewhere safe. It's the only way to keep hope alive." Hakoda said

"The youngest of our group should go with you. The adults will stay behind and surrender. We'll be prisoners, but we'll all survive this battle." Bato said

The Duke, Teo, and Haru stayed with Aang, and them as everyone else from the invasion party will be taken hostage. It was better than everyone being taken hostage. It just sucked no matter how any of them looked at it. After leaving, they made their way to the western air temple.

After flying for a while, the gang had to start walking. There were too many people flying on Appa at once. Katara mentioned that what happened was humiliating. Tara agreed with it, as Sokka asked if it was having to walk to the temple or having their asses kicked by the fire nation. Katara mentioned that both were humiliating. It was true, both were humiliating and they weren't even at the Air temple yet. They finally stopped for a minute near a cliff, and Toph mentioned that they arrived. They made their way to an open room, Teo, the Duke and Haru went off to find secret rooms while everyone else stayed in the open room to discuss a new plan. Aang did need to learn fire bending from someone. Katara suggested that they find Jeong Jeong again. Tara and Toph were confused, seeing as they never met him and had absolutely no idea who he was. Even Tara should know who he is but was clueless. Her education in the fire nation was sketchy at best. Aang splits off to look around the temple, while Tara went and picked a room. She sat on the bed and bended a little bit. Not to mention she wanted to make sure she hadn't forgotten how to bend. It's been a while sense she had a chance to practice. There's a chance she could find a secret room and get a good practice in. Everyone else went back to the open room and after several minutes of talking, Toph mentioned that someone was there with them. Zuko was standing several feet back, just staring at them.

Several people became defensive while Appa just liked Zuko. Appa all and goes and licks Zuko. Zuko admits that he was wrong and was sorry. No one believed him. Zuko finally left after more or less being forced to leave or risk being attacked. Katara finally asks where Tara went off to, none of them have seen her in a while. Aang mentioned that she might be in her room. She went off to find her.

"Tara?" She finally asked

"Just leave me along Katara." Tara replied.

She left after that. Though Katara could swear her voice cracked. Tara was actually practicing what she could in her room, though she was cramped for space. That night Toph got into a fight with Katara and just left. Toph managed to find Zuko but her presence startled him, causing him to bend at Toph and burn her feet. No matter how hard he apologized, she couldn't accept it. She managed to leave where she was on her hands and knees. The following morning, everyone was sitting around though Toph was missing. No one had seen her sense the previous night. Tara put her bowl down, not bothering to finish it and left. She said she wasn't that hungry and had something she had to do. After finding a remote corner of the temple, she continued bending. Not too long after Tara left, Toph appeared.

"My feet got burned." She said

"How?" Katara replied

"Well, I kind of went to see Zuko last night."

"You what?"

"I thought he could be helpful to us. And if I talked to him, maybe we could work something out."

"So he attacked you?"

"Well, he did, and he didn't. It was sort of an accident."

"But he bended at you?"

"Yes." She sighed

"Zuko's clearly too dangerous to be left alone. We're gonna have to go after him." Sokka said

"I hate to go looking for a fight, but you're right. After what he did to Toph, I don't think we have a choice."

"Where's Tara?" Toph finally asked

"She went off a while back. I don't know where she is." Sokka said

"Why you looking for her?" Katara asks

"I need to talk to her about something."

She crawls towards a general direction where she could be. Everyone protested seeing as she couldn't really 'see' where she was going and Katara should try to heal her feet as much as possible. Toph didn't care, she was determined to find her. It took her a while to find Tara but did manage to find her. For a while, Tara wasn't paying attention to her surroundings but turned around when she heard someone cleared their throat.

"Nice going, stupid."

"How long have you known?"

"A while. You know you need to tell everyone."

"I know." She paused "Hey want to help me with something?"

"Target practice?"

"Yes please." She bended up a rock statue that hit Tara.

"Yep I asked for that. Ow"

A while later, Tara made her way out. She felt a lot better now that she had a chance to practice. Everyone looked up at her in confusion. She said that she was fine and that there was nothing to worry about. She claimed that she just needed some time alone to get things strait. Moments later they heard something. They were being attacked by combustion man, but Zuko was protecting Aang and them. He was taking out combustion man. Combustion Man shoves him away and attacks again. No matter what anyone did, Combustion man kept attacking Aang and his friends. There was no way Katara could get out there to bend.

"Tara you have to do it." Toph said.

"I-I cant. I just cant do it."

"Do what?" Sokka asked

"Tara there's no other way." Toph said

"Everyone get out of here. I'll hold him off." She said walking out in the open

"Tara don't." Katara said.

"What's going on here?" Sokka said

"I've been lying to everyone for far too long. Just get out of here."

She took a deep breath before assuming the position for lighting. Moments later lighting appeared out of nowhere and almost hit Combustion man. It still caused a huge cloud of smoke to form. Sokka, Katara and Aang looked at her in shock. She looked at them and yelled at them to leave while she was distracting them. No matter what Tara did, it missed. Maybe she wasn't that good at hitting a target like she thought she was though she was good at blocking his attacks. His attacks then stopped. She caught a glimpse of Sokka's boomerang. It just looked like Tara was the distraction Sokka needed to throw his boomerang. Combustion Man gears up again, but is dizzy and cannot aim properly. His next shot fails to escape, causing an explosion around him resulting in the building he stands on getting destroyed. His metal arm as it flies away from the explosion, followed by the falling building. The gang looks on, shocked. Haru, Teo, and The Duke all appear from behind a pillar also shocked.

"What happened there?" Sokka said.

"I'm sorry for lying for so long. I was just trying to protect a part of me I am ashamed of." She sighed "I didn't know how anyone would react if I just came out as a fire bender. You all have the right to banish me and never forgive me. I'll understand."

"You lied to us for this long?" Sokka said

"Im sorry. I really am. It wasn't my intention to lie, but I had no other option. I felt like I had to join you Aang." She started crying "I am sorrier than anyone here knows. It was wrong of me to lie."

"Tara, you had every right to lie to us. I was the same way when I first met Sokka and Katara. I forgive you because you are my friend."

"Aang?" Sokka yelled

"I was never upset with her for lying. So yeah" Toph said. "Even back when we first met I knew she was lying. I understood she had her reasons."

"You knew?" Several people said

"Why does it seem surprising?"

"I forgive you too." Katara finally said. "Not all fire nation people are evil."

Katara put an arm around Tara, knowing she needed it. At the same time several pairs of eyes went to Sokka. He was the only one who hadn't forgiven Tara. Though they all would understand if he doesn't. They all have seen the damage the fire nation does. Sokka just looked at them like they were all crazy. Not a day goes by where Tara doesn't hate being a fire bender, though it doesn't always show that she hates it. Teo, the Duke and Haru all forgave Tara. They understood that the Fire nation doesn't represent all its citizen's beliefs, and that she had her reasons for hiding it. Sokka finally gave up, and forgave her. He couldn't deny that she'd proven herself multiple times as a warrior not so much as a bender. It made sense to him now.

"How'd your parents really die?" Toph asked

"My parents and brother." She sighed, trying to regain her composure. "Were killed by the Fire Lord."

"What?"

"I wasn't lying about my age when it happened. I really was only 9 when it happened. It was thought that my family committed treason. It wasn't true. After that my Aunt found me roaming her village. She took me in after that and we moved to Ba Sing Se. Lived there until I joined you guys"

"What about your aunt?"

"She died a few months before I joined you guys. It was an unfortunate accident at work."

"I'm sorry." Katara said

"That's harsh. I thought I'd seen it all" Toph said

"I'm glad you're with us now. You're well cared for now. We're your family" Aang said

She nodded in response and everyone took it as she was grateful/thankful for them continuing to accept her. Everyone asked questions about her life and what not. They understood if she didn't want to talk about something. It was just common knowledge that some things were just a sensitive thing. Sokka brought up that sense they had a fire bender now, Aang could learn it. Tara refused to teach him. She said that she wasn't the one that should teach Aang. It had to be someone who struggled in life and lost their way in life. She argued that she felt like they should give Zuko a chance to teach Aang. Though she didn't like anyone from the Royal Family, excluding Iroh, she knew he had the right qualifications to teach Aang. Tara mentioned that if he did anything that she would personally take care of him. Well that is if he comes back and everyone agrees to him teaching Aang. That night oddly enough Zuko appears in front of them.

"Listen, I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday, I've been through a lot in the last few years and it's been hard. But I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honor, and that somehow, my father could return it to me. But I know now that no one can give you your honor. It's something you earn for yourself, by choosing to do what's right. All I want to do now is play my part in ending this war, and I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world. I'm sorry for what I did to you. It was an accident. Fire can be dangerous and wild, so as a fire bender, I need to be more careful and control my bending, so I don't hurt people unintentionally."

"I think you _are_ supposed to be my fire bending teacher. When I first tried to learn fire bending, I burned Katara, and after that, I never wanted to fire bend again. Then we found Tara, learned she was also a fire bender. We realized she wouldn't be the right teacher. But now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love. I'd like you to teach me"

"Did you just say Tara?" He asks and she nods at him "I know you."

"No really Zuko."

"You worked in my uncle's tea shop for a while."

"And another time too. Unless you forgot about that."

"I'm sorry about what my father did to your parents. It was wrong of him to do that." He sighed before turning to Aang. "Thank you. I'm so happy you've accepted me into your group."

"Not so fast. I still have to ask my friends if it's okay with them. Toph, you're the one that Zuko burned. What do you think?"

"Go ahead and let him join. It'll give me plenty of time to get back at him for burning my feet."

"Sokka?"

"Hey, all I want is to defeat the Fire Lord. If you think this is the way to do it, then, I'm all for it."

"Katara?"

"I'll go along with whatever you think is right."

"Tara?"

"I'm with Katara. I know what I said earlier but I do also agree with Katara."

After that, Zuko thanked everyone. He was shown to his room, or more temporary room. No one knew how long they would be staying here for. He pulled out a few things that he had in the bag he brought and placed them on a table. Not to mention that he wasn't paying attention that there were two people still standing in the doorway, just staring at him? When he turned around he sighed before addressing them.

"What?"

"You might have everyone else here buying your... transformation, but you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past. So let me tell you something, right now. You make one step backward, one slip-up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang, and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I'll make sure your destiny ends... right then and there. Permanently."

After that little rant, she left the room. Well more stormed out of the room. Zuko looked over at Tara. Though he was expecting her to leave when Katara did. She looked pretty pissed off. She grabbed his shirt before speaking.

"You do anything to hurt anyone, like Katara said, I will not hesitate to help her kill you on the spot. You better watch yourself Zuko. You and I still have unsettled business that your father started. Just remember that. Also remember that it was me that made sure that you were the one to teach Aang. If you do go back to old habits, you'll regret it."

She stared at him for a moment before walking out. Zuko sighed before he lied down on the bed and let out another sigh. He knew he had to be really careful. Especially with Tara. There was more tension there with Tara and him than with anyone else. All hell would break lose a lot harder with Tara.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the shitty posting time. I'll do what I can to post on a daily basis. Things happened the last couple of days. Please forgive me.

* * *

The following morning, Aang, Zuko and Tara were sitting around in the open. Zuko was starting to show the basics of fire bending to Aang. Tara was just there to make sure Zuko doesn't do anything bad. It turned out to be more of a show me any amount of fire you can make and we'll work from there. Aang still can't produce his own fire. After a few attempts from Zuko learned that he couldn't produce his own fire either. After changing location, maybe that was the problem, Zuko still couldn't produce his own fire. Tara just sighed, as Sokka approached the small group. He claim he was just there to watch. That night he admitted that he could no longer fire bend. Katara laughs, and everyone's attention is focused on her. Zuko looks at the water bender with an annoyed expression. Aang suggested that he isn't using rage and or hate to fuel his bending. Sokka thought it would be a good idea to piss Zuko off. It didn't turn out well. Maybe he needed to find the original fire benders. The badger moles were the original earth benders, and sky bison's for air. The dragons were the original fire benders, they had to find the some dragons. Though there was one problem, apparently all the dragons were gone. There was always an option of finding the Sun Warriors. The civilization wasn't too far from where they currently were.

"More or less. Either I find a new way to fire bend, or the Avatar has to find a new teacher."

"I'm not teaching him." Tara said. "I'm not good enough to teach anyone."

No one seemed to question it. Everyone just understood why she said that. The following morning Zuko and Aang left to try to find the Sun Warrior civilization. Tara was offered to go with them but declined the offer. Whatever they learned they did offer to teach her. When they landed near the civilization, the fell for several traps that were hidden. Zuko was surprised that the traps were still working after all these years. They came across one picture. It was a carving of a person being surrounded by two dragons who are breathing fire at him.

"Zuko, something happened to the dragons in the last hundred years. Something you're not telling me."

"My great-grandfather Sozin happened." He paused for a moment. "He started the tradition of hunting dragons for glory. There were the ultimate fire benders. And if you could conquer one, your fire bending talents would become legendary and you'd earn the honorary title, Dragon. The last great dragon was conquered long before I was born, by my uncle."

"But I thought your uncle was ... I don't know, good?"

"He had a complicated past. Family tradition, I guess. Let's just move on."

Zuko starts walking, with Aang running to catch up to him. As the both come closer, Zuko stops walking, and Aang runs to the gates, drops his staff, and unsuccessfully tries opening the gates. Zuko rubs his head, and looks behind, before quickly going aside to show the sunstone from the column in front of the gates beaming light. He realizes something and takes a step behind, and looks at the position he stood at a moment before. There was one problem, it was a celestial light. Zuko came up that they may be able to cheat the system with his swords. After walking in, they walked into a room. Aang walks up to a statue and reads something on it. It says this is something called the Dancing Dragon. He places his staff to lean on the statue. He manages to get Zuko to do the dance with him. Once they completed it, a gemstone appeared in the middle of the room. Zuko picks up the gemstone much to Aang's complaining. Some kind of glue came out of nowhere and started filling the room. Both became stuck against a vent. After a while, Aang complains that he had to pick up the egg. Then starts screaming for help.

"Who is down there?" Someone asks

They were released from where they were and cleaned up by aardvark sloths. The guy who saved them was the Sun Warrior Chief. He was pretty pissed off that someone was stealing the gem. Aang and Zuko introduced themselves and begged to be taught the real way of fire bending. If they wish to learn the ways of the Sun, they must learn them from the masters, Ran and Shaw. Both have to be deemed worthy of the secret or be destroyed on the spot. Zuko and Aang had to bring a piece of the eternal flame to the masters to be considered. Zuko stares at the flame and brings his arms forward to take the flame. He looks at Aang, as shot cuts to the chief offering Aang the flame from the side. As they made their way up to where the masters were, Aang was timid the entire way. It risked putting the flame out. When they reached half way to the top, the Sun warrior Chief was there waiting for them.

"Facing the judgment of the fire bending masters will be very dangerous for you. Your ancestors are directly responsible for the dragons' disappearance. The masters might not be so happy to see you."

"But once they find out I'm the Avatar."

"Have you forgotten that you vanished, allowing the Fire Nation to wreak havoc on the world ? The decline of the dragons is your burden, too."

The chief rooting his staff on the ground. The other two Sun Warriors get into a kneeling position and the chief walks toward Zuko and Aang, takes a small portion of their flames and gives the flames to both of the Sun Warriors, who go to each of the sides. The chief turns back and walks. Once they reached the top, music starts playing. Aang's fire went out right before the dragon's come up. He starts trying to get some from Zuko. In the end it causes Zuko's flame to also go out. Then the two dragons came out and looked at them. Then started moving around. Aang realized that they should do the dragon dance with them. Aang and Zuko get into the first posture of the Dancing Dragon and change their postures to the next. Once they do the final move, both dragons were once again staring at them, growling. The dragons made their judgment and attacked them. It caused a vortex to form around Aang and Zuko.

"I understand." Zuko said

Moments later the vortex disappeared and the dragons went back into the caves. After they approached the chief, he told them that Iroh lied about destroying the last dragon. He was the last person to be deemed worthy and shown the truth. The chief almost didn't allow Zuko and Aang to leave, but in the end allowed them to but under one condition that they couldn't tell anyone. Once they returned to the Air Temple they showed the group the new move they learned while away. Zuko got the crap end of the stick when explaining the move. The following morningZuko is pouring tea to give to the members of Team Avatar.

"No one can make tea like Uncle, but hopefully I learned a thing or two. Would you like to hear Uncle's favorite tea joke?"

"Sure?"

"Well, I can't remember how it starts, but the punch line is "Leaf me alone, I'm bushed!""

Everyone just sat there and stared at him. It was almost like he didn't say anything. Katara mentioned something and everyone seemed to laugh. Zuko managed to at least smile at it, though he seemed slightly offended by the comment. When Zuko finishes pouring the tea, Sokka gets up.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?

"So, what's up?"

"If someone was captured by the Fire Nation, where would they be taken?"

"What do you mean? Who was captured?"

"When the invasion plan failed, some of our troops were taken. I just want to know where they might be."

"I can't tell you."

"What? Why not?"

"Trust me. Knowing would just make you feel worse."

"It's my dad. He was captured too. I need to know what I put him through."

"It's not good, Sokka."

"Please."

"My guess is, they were taken to the Boiling Rock."

"What's that?"

"The highest security prison in the Fire Nation. It's on an island in the middle of a boiling lake. It's inescapable."

After several more questions, Sokka wonders off leaving Zuko suspicious of something. Later that night. With everyone asleep, Sokka sneaks away from everyone. He sighs and almost steps on Momo, narrowly avoiding tripping over him and waking him up. He climbs onto Appa, who awakes. Appa goes back to sleep, as Sokka climbs on top of him. However, as he climbs up, he notices Zuko is already in the saddle with his arms crossed.

"Nothing huh?"

"Fine, you caught me. I'm gonna rescue my dad. You happy now?"

"I'm never happy"

"Look, I _have_ to do this. The invasion plan was _my_ idea, it was _my_ decision to stay when things were going wrong. It's _my_ mistake, and it's _my_ job to fix it. I have to regain my honor. You can't stop me, Zuko."

There was no real point in arguing though he understands why Sokka is doing what he is doing. Zuko suggests that they should take the war balloon sense it would be unsafe for them to take Appa. They left a note for everyone to find later on sense they are still asleep. When the note was finally found, Katara read it.

"'Need meat. Gone fishing. Back in a few days. Sokka and Zuko.' One more thing. 'Aang, practice your fire bending while I'm gone. Do twenty sets of fire fists and ten hot squats every time you hear a badger frog croak. Listen to Tara for any additional lessons. Zuko.'"

"Really? Zuko's putting me in charge. Such a bad idea. We all know my fire bending is complete and utter crap." She let out a laugh

"No its not."

Moments later a badger frog croaks. Aang groans before getting up and started doing what he needs to do. A laugh came out of Tara. Zuko was being really cruel in a sense with this and Tara was going to have a little fun with it. After Zuko and Sokka had been flying for a while they arrived at the boiling rock, and ended up crash landing on the island. Sokka managed to burn his hand, but held back his screams of pain. After getting off the balloon, Sokka kicked the balloon into the water. Zuko freaked out at what he was doing. The balloon was damaged beyond use and someone would notice it if they had just left it. The following morning, Zuko and Sokka have entered the prison, and come out of a supply room filled with reserve guard uniforms. Both of them wear prison guard uniforms. A series of guards run by moments later. One of them runs back and looks at them. He tells them that there something going on in the court yard and all guards are needed there. Both follow the other guards outside to the court yard. The two go to the yard. Prisoners are gathered in a circle as the guards move through to the inside. One of the guards was confronting a guy named Chit Sang because of behavior. The guard was more or less bullying Chit Sang.

"What did I do?" he asks

"He wants to know what he did." To Zuko and Sokka. "Isn't that cute?

"Uh very cute sir" Sokka finally says

After several more harsh words from the bully guard he walks away. But then, as he is leaving, he whips fire at Chit Sang. Chit Sang blocks it, and redirects it at him. The bully guard breaks the blast with a kick. Apparently prisoners who fire bend is against the rules and he was taken back to a cooler with the help of Sokka. After he is placed in a cooler the guard turns to Sokka.

"Can you believe this guy?"

"Prisoners? Am I right?"

A while later Zuko and Sokka caught up. Neither knew it who the other person was at first. Zuko mentioned that he had some news. It wasn't great news but his father wasn't here. Moments later Sokka finds someone he knows, Suki. He didn't have a chance to go to her because all the prisoners had to go back to their cells. It didn't stop Sokka from finding her cell and going in. She nearly beat the crap out of him when he walked in but became happy once she knew who it was. None of the other warriors were here, according to Suki. They were being held somewhere else. Outside the room, Zuko was standing guard when a female guard came up and demanded in. Once Sokka came out, he and the female guard had to arrest Zuko because she assumed he was a fake for the way he was acting. Sokka leads Zuko away, followed by the female guard. Later, Zuko, now in prison garb, is in an isolated room. The door opens, revealing the warden. He was surprised to see prince Zuko. The warden was the uncle of Mai. Zuko found that sort of awkward. After their little meeting, Sokka find Zuko and Suki mopping the floor near a set of stairs. The three of them started working on a plan to escape from this place. Though their plan was overheard by Chit Sang. He and a few people he knew wanted in on it. Sokka only agreed to keep him quiet. But by that point that had one problem. They still needed to pull a cooler out from the inside, seeing as it was bolted from the inside. Chit Sang had an idea on how to get someone inside.

He and Zuko started fighting and when Zuko bended, he was arrested and put into a cooler. After some time passes, Sokka tells Zuko that he can return him to his cell if he's learned his lesson. They overhear that some new arrivals were coming in the following day. That next morning, Sokka and everyone else who was in on the escape plan was ready to go. The cooler was all ready to go near the water. Sokka decides that he wants to wait and see if his father shows up that day. Suki and Zuko stay with Sokka while Chit Sang and his friends leave. Chit Sang blows their cover when he decided to paddle and burns his hands. He's arrested and thrown into another cooler that was secure. The warden calls a lock down until further notice. After Chit Sang was placed into a cooler, Sokka and them noticed the Gondola moving and made their way to where it would unload but kept hidden for most of it. After what appeared to be all the people came off the gondola with none of them being Sokka's dad there ended up being one more person. He refused to come off at first but when he did, it was Sokka's dad. Sokka looked happy to see him.

The new prisoners were lined up and Sokka made his way closer claiming the warden needed him. The warden starting giving a speech to the new prisoners and when he got in front of Sokka's dad, he demanded that he look up. Hakoda refused and was forced to the ground. When he got up, he looked at the warden, though he was not happy about it. After all the prisoners were taken to their cells, Sokka found his dad's and went in. He almost beat the shit out of Sokka, but became happy to see his kid.

"Yeah, I ran into that problem earlier"

"So where's Bato? Where's everyone else from the invasion?"

"The others are being held at a prison near the Fire Nation palace. They singled me out as their leader and sent me here. But before I left, I met some young women who said they knew you. The ... Oshinama Fighters?"

"You mean the Kyoshi Warriors?"

"Yeah"

"Their leader Suki is here. She's helping us escape"

"That's good."

"And you know Prince Zuko?"

"I know of him. Don't know him personally."

"Well he's here too."

"Sounds like a problem"

"Actually, he's on our side now. I know. I had the same reaction. After all he's done, it was hard to trust him. But he's really proven himself, and I never would've found you without his help"

After that both create a plan on how to escape. Sokka finds Zuko and tells him the plan. Though they were slightly being watched by other guards who needed to take Zuko somewhere. The guards gave Sokka a minute alone so he could discuss the plan. After that he finds Suki and tells her the same thing. Right after telling Suki the plan, he was taken to see the warden for something. It ended up being a lineup of several guards for Chit Sang to tell the warden who came up with the cooler escape idea. Chit Sang ended up picking the bully guard from earlier as the person who came up with the idea. When everyone was dismissed, Chit Sang told Sokka he wants in on the next escape attempt and that's why he didn't pick Sokka. Sokka then precedes to the guard in charge of the door system and tells him that the warden demanded that everyone go to the courtyard. The guard questions it but Sokka mentions that the warden is in a bad mood and doesn't want to piss him off more. The guard does so and lets everyone into the courtyard. Sokka and everyone else catches up in the courtyard to start their plan. It took a few minutes to actually start the riot but once that started they had another problem, grabbing the warden. Suki managed to get on top of that and climbed the walls up to him. She managed to get him tied up as everyone caught up.

They made their way to the gondola after that. Zuko starts the gondola and kicks the handle a few times attempting to break it. He sees the guards rushing toward him and kicks the handle again and breaks it. He jumps toward the gondola while dodging guards fire blasts. Sokka grabs Zuko's hand and helps him into the gondola. Then they noticed another problem, Zuko's sister and her friend showed up. Ty Lee leaps up and climbs the line. Azula takes a pair of handcuffs from a guard. After elevating herself to the line with a fire blast, she uses the cuffs to attach herself to the line, and blasts up it. Suki looked ready for this rematch. No one seemed to notice that the warden pulled the gag off and screamed for the line to be cut. He was re-gagged after that. The guards put a stop to the gondola by jabbing a sword at the cable wheel. The force sends Sokka to the edge of the gondola, but Zuko pulls him in at the last moment. Ty Lee jumps up to the top of the wire to see what is happening. Azula and Ty Lee jump off the gondola they were on to the one heading to the prison. While at the same time Mai appears and stops the line from being cut. People were shocked that she was saving the guy who dumped her. Once the gondola reached the end, everyone got off but they left the warden. His record was officially broken according to Hakoda. They managed to escape the island with Azula war balloon, though they were leaving her behind. No one seemed to care about that. Back on the island, Azula became pissed that Mai saved Zuko.

"I never expected this from you. The thing I don't understand is "Why?". Why would you do it? You know the consequences."

"I guess you just don't know people as well as you think you do. You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you."

"No, _you_ miscalculated! You should have feared me more!"

She goes and tries to bend but before she could, Ty Lee chi blocks her so she couldn't bent at all. Her and Mai almost left but were imprisoned. Nightfall hits the Western Air Temple. The ship is returned. Zuko and Sokka exit, standing in front of Toph, Aang, and Katara. Questions came up why they have a different war balloon.

"Did you at least get some good meat?"

"I did. The best meat of all. The meat of friendship and fatherhood."

Everyone else walked off the balloon. Katara started crying because she finally got to see her dad again. Everyone kinda agreed that it was nice to see them again and to be making new friends in a sense. Toph was slightly upset that no meat was brought.

A few morning's later everyone was still asleep when Aang finally wakes up. The birds suddenly fly away as a bomb is launched their way, splashing through the waterfall fountain. He air bends the bomb away. The explosion wakes everyone up. After several more bombs were thrown at the gang, one was headed straight for Katara. Zuko managed to get Katara out of the way before it exploded. She became upset that she was saved by Zuko. Tara rolled her eyes at Katara and thought that she should just thank him for what he did. He didn't have to go save her like that. Toph and Haru have created the exit way using earth bending. Everyone tried to get into the cave but Appa refused to go inside. The airship appears and it was Azula and her gang. Zuko got on top of the airship where Azula was, while it gave everyone else had the chance to escape. Katara, Aang, Toph and Tara made their way on Appa while everyone else took the stolen airship. Katara was upset that they were separated again, but this time it wouldn't be for very long. Zuko and Azula face off. Zuko makes the first move. He jumps toward Azula, who sends columns of fire at him, which he responds to with more blasts. The two attack each other several times. Appa was dodging fire blasts, as Katara deflects several large whips of fire with her water bending. Tara used her fire bending and started attacking the ship or deflecting fire blasts. The group rises above the airship to avoid more fire.

Back on the airship. Azula and Zuko are evenly matched until they both hit each other with fire-packed punches, launching them both off the airship. Zuko is caught by the team, but Azula is left falling. Everyone thought she was going to fall to her death but used her fire bending to launch herself back onto the air ship. After flying for a while they landed and decided to camp out where they were. Everyone started thanking Zuko for saving them. Well except for Katara, she just got up and walked away. Several people raised their eyebrows at that. Zuko went after her to figure out what happened. All she really mentions was that he should bring her mother back and storms off. Back at the campsite, Zuko accidentally runs into Suki on his way to confront Sokka. She leaves, claiming she was at the wrong tent. Zuko walks into the tent and asks Sokka what happened to their mother. Their mother was killed by the Southern Raiders when Sokka and Katara were little. The next day, Katara emerges from her tent to find Zuko waiting outside, sitting on a rock.

"You look terrible." She said angrily

"I waited out here all night."

"What do you want?"

"I know who killed your mother, and I'm going to help you find him."

Katara casts him a look of shock, which soon turns to a look of anger. Later in the day, Aang is feeding Appa hay. Sokka fiddles around with a flower necklace. Katara and Zuko approach the bison, Zuko carrying a sack slung over his shoulder.

"I need to borrow Appa."

"Why? Is it your turn to take a little field trip with Zuko?"

"Yes, it is."

"Oh. What's going on?"

"We're going to find the man who took my mother from me."

"Sokka told me the story of what happened. I know who did it and I know how to find him."

"Um... and what exactly do you think this will accomplish?"

"Ugh, I knew you wouldn't understand."

"Wait! Stop! I do understand. You're feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do think I felt about the sand benders when they stole Appa? How do you think I felt about the Fire Nation when I found out what happened to my people?"

"She needs this, Aang. This is about getting closure and justice."

"I don't think so. I think it's about getting revenge."

"Fine, maybe it is! Maybe that's what I need! Maybe that's what he deserves!"

"Katara, you sound like Jet."

"It's not the same! Jet attacked the innocent. This man, he's a monster."

"Katara, she was my mother, too, but I think Aang might be right."

"Then you didn't love her the way I did!"

"Katara!"

"Katara, I get how you feel. I lost both my parents and my brother because of his father. Not to mention I had to witness it. I want revenge too for what happened. But I understand that revenge isn't always the answer to things."

"The monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed rat viper. While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself."

"Katara, you do have a choice: forgiveness."

"That's the same as doing nothing!"

"No, it's not. It's easy to do nothing, but it's hard to forgive."


	10. Chapter 10

Later that night where Katara is seen dressed in a black cloak, tying her hair in a ponytail. Aang was still upset that she was still going to take Appa and deal with it. He continues to insist that she forgive the man who killed her mother. After flying for a while, Zuko mentioned that they should find a command center. It keeps tabs on where all fire navy ships, including the Southern Raiders at all times. After ambushing the closest command center, the Southern Raiders were near Whale Tail Island. They continued on through the night. Zuko arises from his sleep and looks at Katara steering Appa. She has dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. She tells Zuko that her mother and the strange man were gone from the home after she went and got her dad. A while later Zuko points out that they found the Southern Raiders.

Appa submerges underwater, Katara water bending an air bubble around his head so they can breathe. Then they made their way onto the ship and into where the leader would be. She blood bends the leader, but realize that he wasn't the right guy. The leader tells them that they might be looking for Yon Rha. He retired about four years before. Both left the leader and flew off to where Yon Rha would be. They found him walking home from the market. He drops basket of vegetables and fire bends at a nearby bush. Sensing no one, he picks up the fallen vegetables and continues on his way. He unknowingly steps on a thin wire, causing him to fall into the mud. He tries to get up only to see a fire blast coming his way which he quickly avoids. Zuko appears before him.

"Whoever you are, take my money. Take whatever you want. I'll cooperate."

"Do you know who I am?"

He had no idea who she was even after she pulled off her mask. After a few moments, he changed his answer. He did know her, but as the little water tribe girl. She told Yon Rha that her mother was protecting the real last Southern Water Tribe water bender. Katara bended the rain around them. He looked shocked. After a few moments, she sends a forceful stream of water at Yon Rha, transforming the stream into a flurry of ice daggers midway through her attack. Yon Rha crouches in fear, preparing to be hit. When he does not feel harmed, he looks up to see the ice daggers floating in midair. Katara's expression softens and she allows for the daggers to liquefy and drop to the ground.

"I did a bad thing! I know I did and you deserve revenge, so why don't you take _my _mother? That would be fair!"

"I always wondered what kind of person could do such a thing, but now that I see you, I think I understand. There's just nothing inside you, nothing at all. You're pathetic and sad and empty."

"Please, spare me!"

"But as much as I hate you... I just can't do it."

Yon Rha appears to be grateful for being spared; however, Zuko shoots him an angry look. Yon Rha continues crying and shivering in the rain. They left after that and returned to where everyone was camping. Katara was sitting on the edge of the dock, her eyes closed, paddling the water with her feet. She opens her eyes sadly as Aang and Zuko approach her.

"Katara? Are you okay?"

"I'm doing fine."

"Zuko told me what you did. Or what you didn't do, I guess. I'm proud of you."

"I wanted to do it. I wanted to take out all my anger at him, but I couldn't. I don't know if it's because I'm too weak to do it or because I'm strong enough not to."

"You did the right thing. Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing."

"But I didn't forgive him. I'll never forgive him. But I am ready to forgive you." She leaves

"You were right about what Katara needed. Violence wasn't the answer."

"It never is."

"Then I have a question for you. What are you gonna do when you face my father?"

-Some time later-

"Doesn't it seem kind of weird that we're hiding from the Fire Lord in his own house?" Sokka said

The gang was sitting around the Zuko's house on Ember Island. They arrived a few hours before and just kind of sat around or bringing their stuff in. It did seem kind of sketchy that they were staying at the fire lords own home or for that matter his kind of summer home. Moments later Zuko walked in.

"I told you, my father hasn't come here since our family was actually happy. And that was a long time ago. It's the last place anyone would think to look for us."

"You guys are not gonna believe this! There's a play about us." Sokka screamed sitting up

"We were just in town and we found this poster!" Suki said

"Lol what?"

"Listen to this... "_The Boy in the Iceberg_ is a new production from acclaimed playwright Pu-on Tim, who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar, from the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources include singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war, and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage.""

""Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players.""

"Ugh! My mother used to take us to see them. They butchered _Love amongst the Dragons_ every year!"

"Come on, a day at the theater? This is the kind of wacky time-wasting nonsense I've been missing!"

"I swear to god Sokka are you trying to get me killed?" Tara said finally sitting up "I'm still banished here. From what I understand everyone knows who's banished and whatnot"

"So? We should go anyway."

Tara looked at Sokka with this blank stare and put her hands on her face. They left not long after. Once they arrived they sat in what Toph considered the nose bleed section seeing as she cant "see" the stage from there. When the play started it was total and utter bull shit. The actors playing the various members of the gang couldn't get the right personality of the gang or for that matter the wrong gender. A girl played Aang, which nearly caused a shit attack for some of the gang. As for Toph, the person who played her was a guy. Toph seemed to like him, though he was really buff and what not. Events seemed to sort of be in order though the accuracy wasn't fully there. Tara enjoyed watching her friends faces change expressions, up until where Toph came in and realizes that she's going to come in soon.

"Oh god. I wonder what they'll do about me." Tara said, groaning.

Several minutes later, a break happened. Tara looked like she was going to barf. Her character was complete crap. Everyone seemed to agree with what Tara said. It was made to seem that she couldn't do anything for herself and always needed help. During the break some kid said to Zuko that his scar was wrong. Tara made a face at the kid and the kid ran off.

"Don't listen to him Zuko." She sat next to him. "I think your scar is beautiful."

She put her hand on his face where the scar is. He then grabbed her hand and looked at her. Tara was serious about what she said and smiled at him when he looked at her. Some people would think that the scar is ugly, but not to Tara. Though that's just Tara to think that way. To her, everyone is different and that's what makes them unique and she likes those types of people.

"Oh my god. Tara's hitting on Zuko." Toph said

"No I'm not."

"You're lying."

Zuko and Tara got up and left. It wasn't true in any way. Nether liked each other, well at least in that way. While at the same time, Sokka was talking to the actor playing him in the play. He was telling the actor to say certain thing during the play, though the actor didn't find them funny at first but agreed to it. When the play resumed it was still utter crap. Sokka cracked up every time the actor used his line. In the end, apparently the fire lord won the battle between himself and the avatar. After that, the entire crowd enjoyed the play, well except for the gang. After heading outside, everyone agreed that the play was utter crap.

"I swear I wanted to puke during that." Tara said

"No really? Zuko said.

"But the effects were decent" Sokka replied

"No they weren't."

Several days pass and everyone is still on Ember Island, they were sitting outside at Ozai's beach house. Aang practices fire bending punches. Zuko watches him with his arms crossed. Tara was sitting nearby just watching and giving advice when needed. Her and Aang's fire bending have gotten better sense they were at the air temple. Zuko's also taken up teaching Tara a little bit though his main focus was on Aang but will include Tara when needed or have her teach.

"More ferocious! Imagine striking through your opponent's heart!" Zuko said

"I'm trying."

"Aang there is no trying. There is do or do not. You have your pick. I've learned that the hard way."

"Thank you, Tara. Now let me hear you roar like a tigerdillo!"

Aang gives a light roar as fire bursts come out of his hands and mouth; he then looks at Zuko and Tara with his embarrassed grin. Tara looks at him in a 'are you shitting me?' then looks at Zuko and he nods. It was a silent communication between them that he wanted her to say something and that he agreed with that look she had, seeing as he was thinking the same thing.

"That was pathetic." Zuko said

"Aang when he says roar." She got up and walks to the area "He means roar."

She then a loud roar as fire bursts out of her hands and mouth. Momo runs off and hides behind Suki in fear. Moments later she turns around and looks at them with a half grin and shrugs her shoulders. It could have been done better. The move was still sort of new to her, and she hasn't practiced it much.

"That's how it's done."

"Not too bad Tara. That one's getter better. But yeah like she said, you need to roar."

"I didn't mean to join in like that. I felt like it had to be done"

Zuko forgives her for that. It wasn't like he was mad or anything like that. He understood why she did that. Aang roars even louder, as three bursts of fire come out of his hands and mouth. Momo runs and hides behind Zuko's leg in fear. Zuko nods approvingly then looks at Tara. She mentioned she agreed with him. Katara came out moments later asking if anyone wanted watermelon juice. Aang runs off to get one, but Zuko grabs him by the collar and tells him his training isn't done yet. He walks off mentioning that everyone is being like snail sloths after Suki asks what the big deal is. Tara follows, she more agrees with Zuko than anyone though she doesn't fully trust him.

"Whats going on with those two?" Suki asks

"I dunno" Sokka replied "But we are being lazy. But I have an idea, beach party."

They run off to the beach and start having fun. Toph shows off her work with sand bending. She creates a mini Ba Sing Se, even with a little Bosco and earth king. Aang created a life size depiction of Appa. It was pretty accurate to the real Appa besides the color. As for Sokka, his sand sculpture was supposed to be of Suki but looked like a blubber monster. She thought it was sweet and all that. Zuko and Tara appear and start chasing after Aang, blasting at him with fire bending. Aang jumps over the sand replica of Ba Sing Se and Zuko destroys the replica. Aang hides behind his Appa sand sculpture.

"What are you doing?" Aang asks

"Teaching you a lesson."

Zuko destroys Aang's Appa sculpture with a fire blast. While at the same time, Sokka's sculpture gets destroyed by Tara. Aang jumps back up to the house. Zuko and Tara go after him, continually firing blasts at him. Katara comes back to shore and sees the destruction.

"What happened?"

"Zuko and Tara have gone crazy! I made a sand sculpture of Suki and they destroyed it! Oh, and they're attacking Aang."

Katara, Toph, and Suki run after them, the latter dragging Sokka. Zuko and Tara chase Aang onto a tree and Zuko sends another fire blast at Aang, forcing him to jump onto the roof of the beach house. Zuko climbs onto the roof. Tara fire bends onto the roof alongside Zuko.

"Get a grip before I blast you off this roof!"

"Go ahead."

"I'm not scared of you doing that."

Tara blasts fire at him. Aang slides down the roof and into the house. He hides behind a dresser. Zuko breaks the roof with fire bending and drops into the room along with Tara. Both takes a fighting stance and look around for Aang. Aang kicks the dresser at them, but Zuko destroys it. Aang runs into the hall. Zuko augments fire into the hallway. Aang clears his part of the hallway from the fire using air bending. Aang air bends Zuko and Tara out of the house. Everyone approaches Zuko. As for Tara, she was still stuck in the tree she was blasted into.

"What's wrong with you? You could have hurt Aang!"

"What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with all of you? How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin's Comet is only three days away?" Several eyes went to Zuko" Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy?"

"I don't think you're crazy!" Tara yells but gets cut off by a yelp of pain

"And why are you still there?" Sokka asks looking at her but turns around moments later "Guys she's hurt"

Everyone goes and looks at Tara. There was blood everywhere. Down one arm there was a blood trailing down and a ripped sleeve seeing as she was wearing a long sleeve shirt. She gets pulled out and Katara starts healing her arm. There ended up being a bunch of holes in her arm from the branches. Aang finally speaks up.

"About Sozin's Comet, I was actually gonna wait to fight the Fire Lord until after it came."

"After?" Several people said

"I'm not ready. I need more time to master fire bending."

"And frankly, your earth bending could still use some work too." Toph said

"So, you all knew Aang was going to wait?" Zuko said

"Honestly, if Aang tries to fight the Fire Lord now, he's going to lose. No offense." Sokka said

"The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the Comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the War, but they pretty much won the War when they took Ba Sing Se. Things can't get any worse." Katara said. "Sorry Tara this is the best I can do."

"It's okay Katara. It's a lot better now. Thank you"

"You're wrong. It's about to get worse than you can even imagine. The day before the eclipse, my father asked me to attend an important war meeting. It was what I dreamed about for so many years. My father had finally accepted me back."

Zuko tells them that his father plans to use the comet to wipe out the earth kingdom like how air nomads were wiped out. Everyone was in shock to hear that. Some looked like they were going to puke. To wipe out two nations the same way is stupid and it wasn't going to happen no matter what. Not to mention that Ozai was to become supreme ruler of everything.

"I wanted to speak out against this horrifying plan, but I'm ashamed to say I didn't. My whole life, I struggled to gain my father's love and acceptance, but once I had it, I realized I'd lost myself getting there. I'd forgotten who I was.**" **

"God damn" Tara said putting her hands on her head "I knew your dad was really screwed up but this. Even worse than I thought."

"What am I gonna do?" Aang said

"I know you're scared, and I know you're not ready to save the world, but if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes, there won't be a world to save anymore."

"Why didn't you tell me about your dad's crazy plan sooner?"

"I didn't think I had to. I assumed you were still going to fight him before the comet. No one told _me_ you decided to wait."

"And that's why you don't assume jack shit."

"This is bad. This is really, really bad."

"Aang, you don't have to do this alone."

"Yeah. We're all here for you, no matter what happens to you."

"Fighting the Fire Lord is going to be the hardest thing we've ever done together, but I wouldn't want to do it any other way." Several people start a group hug

"Get over here, Zuko. Being part of the group also means being part of group hugs."

After a few moments he walks over and joins the hug. Appa flies in, knocking over the entire group. People start laughing because of it. A while later Aang, Zuko and Tara are working on another lesson. Katara was off to the side with Momo, just watching.

"There's one technique you need to know before facing my father - how to redirect lightning. If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it. You turn your opponents' energy against them."

"It's like water bending."

Tara just laughs while Zuko just looks at her. She says she remembers that move because of his uncle. He looked somewhat upset but she apologized, understanding it was a sensitive topic. She didn't mean to offend, it just wasn't her intention to do that. Aang asks if Zuko's ever had to redirect lighting. He only had to once, against his father. Tara never has had to, but hopes to never have to.

"What did it feel like?"

"Exhilarating... but terrifying. You feel so powerful holding that much energy in your body, but you know if you make the wrong move, it's over."

"Bending lightning isnt exactly easy either. The bender guides rather than controls the lightning's direction and can only do it for a matter of seconds. Otherwise it can cause some serious damage to the bender."

"Well, not over over. I mean there's always Katara and a little Spirit Water action, am I right?" Tara made a face at that statement

"Actually, I used it all up after Azula shot you."

"oh"

"You'll have to take the Fire Lord's life before he takes yours."

"Yeah."


	11. Chapter 11

A while later they gather around a cliff face. Sokka had several pictures drawn on the sand and drew arrows as he speaks. It sounded like he had a reasonable idea how to take on the fire lord.

"Gather round, Team Avatar. In order to take out the Fire Lord - or in this case, the Melon Lord - our timing has to be perfect. First, Suki and I will draw his fire. Then, Katara and Zuko charge in with some liquidy hot offense, and while the Melon Lord is distracted, Aang swoops in... and bam! He delivers the final blow."

"Uh... what about me?"

"And me?"

"For now, you're the Melon Lord's forces."

"So we get to chuck flaming rocks at all of you?

"Whatever makes the training feel more realistic."

"Sweet." Her and Tara high fived

Several minutes pass as everyone gets to their positions. Tara and Toph are behind Melon lord while everyone else is scattered around behind boulders. When everyone was ready, Tara and Toph started laughing evilly. Katara and Sokka look at Aang and Momo who look at Suki and Sokka. Sokka signals to the others to start moving. Sokka and Suki run toward the Melon Lord, but become confronted by stone Fire Nation soldiers, who suddenly rise out of the ground. Sokka cuts one stone soldier in half and Suki kicks down another one. They keep running, but a large burning rock boulder falls out of the sky. Suki jumps over the boulder. Sokka finds himself fallen down just a few inches away from the flaming boulder and jumps up.

"Toph that almost hit me."

"I am not Toph. I am Melon Lord! Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Tara lights a second boulder on fire and Toph sends it through the air at Zuko and Katara. They run around the boulder and become surrounded by a circle of stone Fire Nation soldiers, which they quickly destroy. Aang stands in front of Melon lord but cannot destroy it.

"Do it Aang." Zuko screamed

"What's wrong with you? If this was the real deal, you'd be shot full of lightning right now."

"He wont be afraid to hold back." Tara said. "And that's speaking from experience."

"I'm sorry, but it just didn't feel right. I didn't feel like myself."

Sokka comes up and slices the head up. Momo comes up and starts eating the melon head. Aang looked shocked. That night everyone was sitting around inside when Katara walks in holding a poster.

"I knew it! You did have a secret thing with Haru!"

Several eyes look at Toph because of that statement. As for Tara, she just laughed at it. It just couldn't be helped, she had a sick sense of humor. Katara unravels the scroll before speaking again.

"Uh, no. I was looking for cooking pots in the attic, and I found this! Look at baby Zuko. Isn't he cute?"

Almost everyone starts laughing. Katara claims she was joking. Zuko mentions that it wasn't him but his father. Everyone agreed that he looks so sweet and innocent.

"But he's still a human being."

"You're going to defend him?"

"No, I agree with you. Fire Lord Ozai is a horrible person, and the world would probably be better off without him, but there's got to be another way."

"Like what?"

Aang mentions that he could make a batch of glue and glue bend the fire lord. It was a stupid idea. He states that this goes against everything he learned from the monks. Tara didn't blame him for that. That was all he knew.

"Sure you can. You're the Avatar. If it's in the name of keeping balance, I'm pretty sure the universe will forgive you."

"This isn't a joke, Sokka! None of you understand the position I'm in."

"Geez Sokka. Insensitive much?" Tara muttered

"Aang, we do understand. It's just..."

"What Katara?" Aang yelled

"We're trying to help!"

"Then, when you figure out a way for me to beat the Fire Lord without taking his life, I'd love to hear it!"

"Aang, don't walk away from this."

Zuko and Tara each put a hand on Katara. Zuko mentions that he just needs space to work things out. Tara agrees with Zuko and mentions that she's being overbearing on him. Aang meditates at the beach house porch in front of four candles, some berries, a plate of fruit, and a small cup of water. Momo flies in front of Aang.

"Hey, Momo. I don't suppose you know what I should do." Momo makes a noise "I didn't think so."

Momo lays down to rest, and soon Aang falls asleep too after the candles have burnt out. Aang wakes up to chanting and walks toward the mysterious island, barely awake with Momo following him. Aang starts swimming when he reaches the water. The next morning and the mysterious island is gone. Appa eats some hay while Sokka sits on his saddle. Its brought up that no one has seen Aang in a while. After a search of the house, he couldn't be found. The only thing they could find was his glider. Sokka suggested that he could be in the spirit world though there would be one problem with that and that his body would be here still. After searching the entire island, they came up with nothing. Everyone just kind of stairs at Zuko who questions everyone why.

"Well, you are kind of the expert on tracking Aang."

"Yeah, if anyone's got experience hunting the Avatar... it's you."

"Zuko, I don't wanna tell you how to do your job, but why are we heading towards the Earth Kingdom? There's no way Aang's there." Sokka said after flying for a while.

"Just trust me."

Once they landed, they weren't too far from a tavern where the person Zuko was looking for should be. It just seemed like a sketchy place to be. Inside the tavern, lively music plays. Zuko enters, followed by Katara, Sokka, Suki, Tara and Toph.

"And the reason you've brought us to a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern is what now?" Katara asks

"June" he says

They all look at June, who is holds a drink. A thug tries to attack her, but she makes him fall down and uses him as a foot rest. Another thug tries to punch her, but she dodges every punch, still holding her drink.

"Oh yeah, that weird bounty hunter with the giant mole."

"Mole? Her skin is flawless."

"I'd kill for flawless skin like hers." Tara muttered.

"No, she has this giant mole creature she rides around on."

"The shirshu. It's the only animal that can track Aang's scent anywhere in the world. It's the one shot we have of finding him"

"I don't know who this June lady is, but I like her." Toph said proudly

"You would Toph" Tara said

She let out a slight laugh. While somewhere else, Aang finally wakes up due to Momo licking his face. Aang pets Momo before speaking. Though he's confused where he is.

"I just had the strangest dream. Wait. Where are we?"

Back with the rest of the gang, they were still at the Tavern. June kicks a chair in the foreground and sits down and begins drinking her tea. Sokka became upset, stating that he was the one who sent her on them that one time. Zuko states that was back in the good old days, though that was when he was a different person in a sense. After a few moments they walk up to her.

"Oh great. It's Prince Pouty. Where's your creepy grandpa?" She groans

"He's my uncle. And he's not here."

"I see you worked things out with your girlfriend"

"Im not his girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend."

Tara held back a laugh, to her that would be hilarious if they were dating. June asks if there's anything they need. They needed help finding the Avatar. When they walked outside, the Shurshu and Appa were almost fighting but Appa licks him. After the shirshu checks the sent sample, it turned into a bogus. He couldn't find Aang's location at all. June told them that Aang doesn't exist at all, which concerns everyone. She tells them if he was there they could find him but couldn't. Zuko came up with another idea, find his uncle. He pulls out a sandal that he had hidden away. It was kinda gross that he had it, but it really did smell like his uncle. No one questioned it further. They all quickly get on Appa. He takes off in the same direction as Nyla. Nyla as he jumps over a cliff edge. Appa follows closely behind. Fade to frontal view of Nyla running along with Appa close behind before Nyla jumps forward. Appa and Nyla approaching the destroyed Outer Wall of Ba Sing Se. Appa lands and Nyla starts digging at the wreckage.

"Your uncle's somewhere beyond the wall. Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be too far. Good luck."

She wonders off. Zuko suggests that they rest for the night and they can continue in the morning. Cut back to the island. Aang and Momo approach a strange, flat rock-formation. Aang looks at the rock-formation. Aang attempts to bend the formation but couldn't. He became even more confused and wanting help from someone. Then he realizes that he does have help and begins meditating. He was able to connect with Roku. Roku was unable to help Aang when asked where he is. Back with the gang, they were woken up and were surrounded by fire. The group turn and look up to see Piandao, Jeong Jeong, Pakku, and Bumi.

"Well, look who's here!" Bumi said

Going back to Aang, Roku explains that restraint does not help and Sozin took advantage of this restraint before disappearing. With the gang, Toph starts questioning why there were so many old people around them they were all friends and former masters of them. Katara goes up to Pakku and bows. He returns the bow before speaking to them.

"It is respectful to bow to an old master, but how about a hug for your new grandfather?"

Katara and Sokka became happy by the news while everyone else smiled. After that, Katara explained to Zuko that Jeong Jeong was Aang's former teacher. Sokka walks up to Piandao, bows to him and he returns it.

"So wait. How do you all know each other?"

"All old people know each other. Don't you know that?" Bumi said

"We're all part of the same ancient secret society. A group that transcends the divisions of the four nations."

"The Order of the White Lotus."

They offered to take Zuko to his Uncle and he was grand lotus. Back with Aang, he tried contacting Kyoshi. Kyoshi tells the story of Chin the Conqueror and how he threatened to throw the world out of balance. She stopped him and the world entered a great era of peace. She tells Aang that only justice will bring peace before disappearing. Aang let out a sigh, thinking that he shouldn't have asked her.

"How did you end up escaping your imprisonment in Omashu?" Sokka asks

He took it back during the eclipse seeing as fire benders were weak. He asks what they did during the eclipse. They said they didn't do anything. After arriving where the camp was, Piandao pointed to the tent where Zuko's uncle should be. Katara asks if he's okay.

"No, I'm not okay. My uncle hates me, I know it. He loved and supported me in every way he could, and I still turned against him. How can I even face him?"

"You can do it Zuko. I believe in you. He's not going to hate you." Tara said "He's a forgiving person."

"Zuko, you're sorry for what you did, right?"

"More sorry than I've been about anything in my entire life."

"Then he'll forgive you. He will."

Zuko stands up and stands at the tents entrance and he exhales deeply. He walks into the tent. He says something but realizes that Iroh is asleep. Zuko sighs before sitting down. Back in the island, Aang sighs unsure of what to do. His past lives were of no help. Then he thought that an air nomad avatar might be help him. He starts meditating again.

"I am Avatar Yang Chen, young air bender."

"Avatar Yang Chen, the monks always taught me that all life is sacred. Even the life of the tiniest spider-fly caught in its own web."

"Yes. All life is sacred."

"I know, I'm even a vegetarian. I've always tried to solve my problems by being quick or clever. And I've only had to use violence for necessary defense. And I've certainly never used it to take a life."

"Avatar Aang, I know that you're a gentle spirit, and the monks have taught you well, but this isn't about you. This is about the world."

"But the monks taught me that I had to detach myself from the world so my spirit could be free."

"Many great and wise Air Nomads have detached themselves and achieved spiritual enlightenment, but the Avatar can never do it. Because you're sole duty is to the world. Here is my wisdom for you: Selfless duty calls you to sacrifice your own spiritual needs, and do whatever it takes to protect the world."

She disappears after that. Aang lets out another sigh. He knew he had to kill Ozai. Back at the white lotus location, Zuko sits nearby as Iroh wakes up. He glances back slightly and sees Zuko, but says nothing.

"Uncle, I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me. But I want you to know," Starts to cry. "I am so, so, sorry, Uncle. I am so sorry and ashamed of what I did. I don't know how I can ever make it up to you. But I'll" He is cut off. Iroh pulls him into a hug, while starting to cry as well. Zuko becomes shocked and confused. "How can you forgive me so easily? I thought you would be furious with me."

"I was never angry with you. I was sad because I was afraid you lost your way."

"I did lose my way."

"But you found it again. And you did it by yourself. And I am so happy you found your way here."

Back on the island, Aang realized that he wasn't on an island but something else he couldn't identify. He goes off to search for what it really is. With the gang, everyone was sitting around eating. They were trying to figure out how to defeat Ozai.

"Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don't know that I could, it would be the wrong way to end the war. History would see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord."

It was a good point. It would just be more senseless violence. Zuko asks if Iroh would take the throne after the fact. Iroh couldn't, it had to be someone new must take the throne. An idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor. Only Zuko can restore the honor of the fire nation. Sokka asks what would happen if Aang doesn't come back.

"Sozin's Comet is arriving, and our destinies are upon us. Aang will face the Fire Lord. When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se. Only now do I see that my destiny is to take it back from the Fire Nation, so the Earth Kingdom can be free again."

"That's why you gathered the members of the White Lotus."

"Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation, so that when the Fire Lord falls, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order. But Azula will be there, waiting for you."

"I can handle Azula."

"You'll need help." Katara said

"You're right. Katara, how would you like to help me put Azula in her place?"

"It would be my pleasure."

"Tara, you too?"

"Im in." She crossed her arms. "Been waiting for this."

"What about us? What is our destiny today?" Sokka asks

"What do you think it is?"

"I think that, even though we don't know where Aang is, we need to do everything we can to stop the airship fleet."

"And that means when Aang does face the Fire Lord, we'll be right there if he needs us." Toph said

"You look well Tara." Iroh said

"I am well Iroh. You look good, also." She smiled

"Nothing runs faster over land or swims quicker than a giant eel hound. The air ship base is on a small island just off the Earth Kingdom shore. You should be able to intercept the fleet within a day's journey." Piandao says to Suki, Sokka and Toph

"Thank you, Master."

"So if I'm going to be Fire Lord after the war is over, what are you going to do?"

"After I re-conquer Ba Sing Se, I'm going to re-conquer my tea shop, and I'm going to play Pai Sho every day"

"Goodbye, General Iroh." Katara says

Everyone looks at each other one last time. Then gets on their respected animals. Tara finished putting a small piece of a mirror away after getting on Appa. She pulled her hair back moments later. Everyone looked ready to do it.

"Goodbye, everyone. Today, destiny is our friend. I know it."

Tara stands up on Appa's back and screams 'lets do this.' She had her own version of Southern Tribe warriors paint on, though it was just some black lines on her cheeks. It was odd to see her hair up. Everyone smiled and cheered at her statement. They all had their respected tasks to complete. The eel hounds go off in their direction as Appa goes in another direction. Back with Aang, he is swimming around the island. He sees something, a lion turtle. The lion turtle comes up to the surface with Aang on one paw. Aang bows before speaking.

"Maybe you can help me. Everyone, even my own past lives, are expecting me to end someone's life. But I don't know if I can do it."

"The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can tough the poison of hatred without being harmed. Since beginning-less time, darkness thrives in the void but always yields to purifying light."

The lion turtle placed two claws on Aang, one on his forehead and the other on his chest, and a bright light issues forth from it. The lion turtle places Aang on cliff i n the Earth Kingdom, and Aang steps off onto dry land. Momo flies onto Aang's shoulder. The lion turtle tells Aang that he will come if he waits. As everyone else is heading to their location, all can see the comet. Zuko, Tara and Katara are flying on Appa briskly through the orange colored sky. Katara turns to Zuko upon seeing his worried and somewhat anxious expression.

"Zuko, don't worry. We can take Azula."

"It's not her I'm worried about. I'm worried about Aang. What if he doesn't have the guts to take out my father? What if he loses?"

"Aang won't lose. He's gonna come back. He has to."

"Katara here I'll take the reins for a bit. You look like you need a break."

"No, I'm fine." She nodded

The eel hound is swimming through the water, Sokka, Toph, and Suki riding atop the beast. Suki looks at Toph and Sokka before speaking and looks back at the comet in the distance. She says the comet looks beautiful. Sokka mentions that the fire nation is using it for evil. The eel hound arrives at the shore of the airship base. The trio climbs their way up a cliff side only to discover the fleet has just taken off.

"Then we're taking off, too! Where's the closest airship?"

"Over there."

He is interrupted as Toph launches the three toward an airship, using earth bending. After a swift ascension, they fall onto a nearby ship and make their way across the giant vessel. The trio has made their way to the main control room. Toph approaches the door and knocks several times before breaking it down. Using metal bending, she creates a suit of armor from the door and assaults the astonished crew members. The Fire Nation soldiers launch fire bending attacks at her, but she merely dodges them and metal bends various parts of the ship's interior to imprison the crew members. With all the men defeated, Sokka and Suki peer into the room. Toph takes off her suit of armor.

"That's how it's done!"

"Good work, Toph! Time to take control of the ship, take the wheel."

"That's a great idea! Let the blind girl steer the giant airship!"

"I was talking to Suki."

"That would make a lot more sense."

"What are we going to do about the rest of the crew?"

"Take us down closer to the water. I've got an idea. Attention, crew, this is your captain speaking. Everyone please report to the bomb bay immediately for hot cakes and sweet cream. We have a very special birthday to celebrate."


	12. Chapter 12

Suki begins to steer the ship close to the water. In the bomb bay, the crew members are standing around, waiting. The bomb bay doors open and all the crew members' fall into the ocean. The crew members swim up for air. Back up into the cabin, Sokka looks through a broken window at Ozai's airship. Sokka grabs the throttle and pushes it forward. Several members of the white lotus are standing outside Ba sing se.

"Ba Sing Se, the Order of the White Lotus is here." Bumi said

"Here to set you free." Pakku said

"Only once every hundred years can a fire bender experience this kind of power."

Iroh inhales deeply. Iroh exhales as a ring of fire appears around. The flames grow larger each time Iroh breathes deeply. Iroh opens his eyes and raises his arms, as the flames around him collect to make a ball of fire. It collects energy and Iroh fires it as a massive fire blast that breaches the Outer Wall. Bumi jumps forward and stomps the ground. The three stone blocks that the Order's members are standing on begin to quickly move toward Ba Sing Se. The Order members leap and go toward the city. The airship that Sokka, Suki, and Toph hijacked can be seen just below the main group of air ships.

"We're not gonna catch up to him in time."

"No." Toph says

The comet before changing back to Ozai. He tilts his head back and smiles sadistically. Ozai raises his arms in the air, pulls his palm down toward the ground beneath. A small but incredibly intense flame is forming on his hand, growing larger until it is finally fired into an enormous fire blast that ignites the earth below. None of them know that Aang is nearby, just waiting for Ozai to appear. He sends Momo away before earth bending rocks towards Ozai's ship. The chunks of rock whistle past the side of Ozai's airship, which catches his notice. The last few pieces of rock strike the airship's engine, which causes Ozai to lose balance and stop his attack. The ship starts losing power and begins to descend. Ozai looks down to see Aang. Aang spins his body around, gathering his energy, and unleashes a huge fire blast at Ozai's ship, striking the final blow to its engine, thereby destroying the airship. Aang turns to the side toward the airship and it floats past him, facing Ozai for the first time. Ozai stares at Aang with surprise. Aang can be seen standing on top of a stone pillar in the distance.

"What just happened?" Suki asks

"It's Aang, he's back" Sokka cheers

"After generations of Fire Lords failed to find you, now the universe delivers you to me as an act of providence." Ozai says

"Please listen to me. We don't have to fight. You have the power to end it here and stop what you're doing."

"You are right. I do have the power. I have all the power in the world!"

Ozai began to shoot fire from his hands and mouth. Ozai jumps, spins in the air, and slams his fist downward, creating a circular wave of flames that spread directly toward Aang. Aang jumps over the attack and slams his hands and feet into the stone pillar right below him. He earth bends a piece of the pillar he is holding into the air. Aang rotates it around and kicks the chunk of rock toward Ozai, who leaps away using his fire bending. In mid-air, Ozai propels himself at Aang using a jet of fire from his feet. At the same time, Aang jumps toward Ozai, sending a wave of fire at him. Ozai kicks forward and shoots a fire blast from his foot. The two attacks collide in a fiery explosion.

"Go, Aang! Air bending slice!"

"Shouldn't we be helping him?"

"The Fire Lord is Aang's fight. We need to stay focused on stopping that fleet from burning down the Earth Kingdom."

"And how do we do that, Captain Boomerang? I can't see outside of this floating hunk of metal."

"Airship slice!"

The airship begins to rise higher and higher into the air. Fire benders are seen standing on platforms jutting out toward the front. In unison, they begin to fire bend. Sokka does some things and it causes the airship to head towards the other ships. The three of them make their way to the top of the ship. Sokka has Toph metal bend the sail so it will hit the other ships. Toph, Sokka, and Suki, racing toward the front of the airship. Suddenly, just as they are getting to their destination, part of the airship falls off, separating Suki from Toph and Sokka. Their piece of airship is drifting away from Suki's.

"Suki!"

"I'm okay! Just finish the mission!"

"No... "

"Sokka, I think we've gotta..."

"JUMP" Both said

Both make it out safely. Zuko, Tara and Katara make it to the palace. Azula was being crowned at fire lord when they arrived. When Azula looks up, Katara is seated on Appa's saddle, Tara is on one knee and Zuko is standing on his back. 

"Sorry, but you're not gonna become Fire Lord today. I am."

"You're hilarious."

"And you're going down." He says jumping down

The Fire Sage is just about to crown Azula the new Fire Lord, regardless of what Zuko just said, until Azula signals with her hand for him to stop. Katara and Tara were more than ready to defend Zuko if need be.

"Wait. You want to be Fire Lord? Fine. Let's settle this. Just you and me, brother. The showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Kai!"

"You're on."

"What are you doing? She's playing you. She knows she can't take the three of us on, so she's trying to separate us."

"I know. But I can take her this time."

"But even you admitted to your uncle that you would need help facing Azula." Tara said

"There's something off about her; I can't explain it but she's slipping. And this way, no one else has to get hurt."

Several minutes later both were ready for their duel. Both finally face each other. Azula smiles and assumes an awkward fighting stance. She spins and sends a sudden blast of blue fire toward Zuko. Zuko brings his hands up and jumps forward, bringing his arms down in front of him. He bends a flame in each hand and they emerge. He sends the fire toward Azula. The scene cuts to the side of the fight to show a wall of fire, blue colliding with red, take form. As the wall begins to die, Azula leaps up on a jet of fire and kicks her legs forward, sending a wave of fire from her feet during each of her three spinning kicks.

Back with Aang, he lands on top of one pillar, but suddenly leaps away to be blocking and pushed by a blast of fire emerging from Ozai. The Fire Lord attacks again, sending a wave of fire from a downward kick. Aang jumps to another rock to avoid the attack, and picks up a small part of the rock and sends it toward Ozai with a kick. Ozai dodges the attack by sending a blast of fire out of his foot. Aang leaps to the top of another rock to avoid the attack before leaping to land near a waterfall. Ozai follows him there, sending yet another fire blast toward Aang. Aang then uses water bending to send some of the waterfall toward the flames, extinguishing them and causing Ozai to jump back. He flies back toward Aang, using fire rockets from his feet. He shoots a large burst of fire at Aang, but Aang jumps to the top of the waterfall to avoid the attack. Ozai rockets up after him, and flips forward, shooting fire from both feet. Aang jumps to the other side of the slope to escape the hot flames. Ozai flies over to him, using his fire jets shooting from his feet, but Aang lands on a boulder, lifting it into the air. He jumps away, only to stop Ozai for a second, distracted by the boulder. He continues to chase Aang, shooting at him with his fiery fist. Aang spins around, creating a tornado shield that blocks him from the flames. He lands on the side of a rock pillar, and quickly scoots to the other side, only to see Ozai shooting another stream of fire at him. Aang leaps to another pillar before air bending himself back to the first pillar.

He kicks the top of the pillar off, sending it toward Ozai. To Aang's surprise, Ozai is right behind him, and he sends a ball of fire toward Aang. Aang raises his hand to block himself from the surprise attack as he is pushed and hits the side of a rock, falling to the ground in pain. Ozai flies toward him again, and lands on the same ledge as Aang. Seeing that Ozai is there, Aang picks himself up, and suddenly earth bends to create rock armor around his body. Ozai shoots fists of fire at Aang, pushing him around the edge of the ledge. He swings his arm at Aang, sending a wave of fire toward him, but he jumps away leaving the rock armor behind. Aang suddenly performs a flip backward to shoot a gust of wind at Ozai from the air. Ozai jumps aside to avoid Aang's blast, and begins to shoot lightning. Aang is grasping on to the side of a rock, seemingly terrified. Just when the lightning is about to strike him, he quickly swings his arm around to create another tornado shield. He jumps up, and flies to the top of a rock where Ozai attempts to shoot a lightning bolt at him, but misses. After the failed attempt, he continues shooting blasts at Aang, to which he lifts the top of a rock and dodges in order to evade. He suddenly rolls forward, just as Ozai sends another blast of lightning toward him.

Aang begins to redirect the lightning, pointing it toward the terrified Ozai. Aang hesitates to strike him, and so he sends the bolt into the orange sky instead. He falls to the ground, exhausted from straining to hold the energy from the lightning. Ozai smiles, sensing he has the upper-hand, and performs a spin-kick of fire toward Aang, who raises the ground to protect himself from the fire blast. He is thrown off the rock from the impact and is falling toward the water below him. He opens his eyes and realizes he is falling. He tilts himself up, frantically waving his arms and trying to air bend to break his fall. Seeing that does not work due to the speed he is falling, as he nears the water, he creates a funnel shape from it to land softly and gets washed up onto shore. He quickly stands up to see Ozai rocketing toward him.

Azula and Zuko were still fighting, neither were winning. Azula was having a slight advantage over Zuko. Orange and blue flames blasting toward each other. One building is on fire, and as a bright blue flame shoot. He punches a powerful blast of fire toward his sister. His stream of orange blends with a blast of blue fire. The scared and confused Azula turns to find that Zuko's strong attack has caused the plaza behind her to be smothered in flames. She leaps forward with a blast of fire that she swings at Zuko. Just as he is about to be hit, Zuko thrusts his palms outward to create a wall of fire that slices the blue flame. Zuko is shown crouching with his arms outward, blue and orange flames swirling around him. Azula is flying toward him as she swerves to the right to dodge Zuko's last blast.

"No lightning today? What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?"

At that moment, Azula waves and moves her fingertips in order to generate lightning, but her stance is irregular and off. He assumes his stance and prepares to redirect whatever lightning may come his way. As he is doing so Katara and Tara standing by as backup. Suddenly, light begins flickering as Azula begins charging her lightning. She finishes charging, and her eyes shows she is not glancing toward Zuko, but to the left of him. Azula, still in her stance and ready to strike; lightning at her fingertips. She smiles and extends her arm to shoot the blast directly at Katara. Without a moment's notice Tara shoves Katara out of the way in an attempt to redirect it. Zuko runs, trying to get in between Katara and the lightning. Suddenly, Zuko jumps up, in between Tara and the lightning. Zuko extends his finger out in order to redirect it, but fails in doing so, therefore absorbing it. Tara and Katara look horrified that Zuko absorbed the lightning. Zuko hits the ground, the lightning leaving his body through his other arm. Zuko, lying on the ground, twitching from the electricity seeping through his body. He rolls onto his back, groaning and holding his wounded chest. A scared Katara and Tara run in Zuko's direction.

"Zuko!" Both yelled

"He didn't just do that. "

Zuko is lying on the ground in pain. His shirt around his chest is burnt away, revealing a large scar. Katara and Tara are running towards him, but are stopped in their tracks by a blast of lightning in between them and Zuko. A crazed Azula, hunched over and swaying from side to side. She suddenly starts laughing maniacally and runs forward.

The terrified Aang begins to swing his arms using water bending to launch. He reaches the shore, stumbling forward, with Ozai not too far behind. Ozai reaches him, and Aang earth bends a circle of rocks around himself for protection. Ozai is right over him, laughing. Aang is trapped inside his sphere, bracing himself with his arms. Ozai is throwing a left-curved fire blast, followed with a right-curved blast. He fires a straight blast. Aang is doing what he can to protect himself.

"Come on out, Avatar! You can't hide in there forever!"

On top of one of the airships Sokka has Toph metal bend the rudder. Moments later, several fire benders attacked them. They fall of the side and Sokka uses his sword in an attempt to stop the fall. They fall and land on a platform, breaking Sokka's leg and his sword landing just in front of him. Toph falls off and Sokka holds onto her hand. Two fire benders come out on the platforms next to them. One of them is about to shoot them off, but Sokka throws his boomerang at him. He kicks his sword in to his hand and throws it at the other one's platform. Sokka became sad in the fact he lost his sword. More Imperial Fire benders come outside, ready to finish the pair. Toph starts crying and the fire benders run away. The airship gets struck by a different one and Sokka lets Toph fall onto it before jumping down himself, hurting his leg again in the process. He falls over in pain. Suki ended up saving them.

The scene changes to Aang and Ozai's battle. Ozai is still throwing fire blasts Aang. He blasts Aang a few more times and rises up to fly toward the shell to shoot an enormous, continuous blast of fire at Aang. Ozai steps back to charge another intense attack causing Aang's rock shield to be crushed and Aang protects himself with an air bending shield but is pushed back by the force of the attack, crashing into a rock pillar. The scar on his back is hit with a point of the rock, causing him to flashback to when he was shot by lightning. Aang jumps out, now in the Avatar State, and grabs Ozai by his goatee. Ozai tries to fire bend at the Avatar, but Aang merely knocks his hand away. He creates a blast of air sending Ozai flying backward. Ozai being forced away, crashing into a pillar of rock. He falls down to the ground and as the dust clears he looks up at Aang in the sky with a sphere of air around him. Aang proceeds to roar and creates fire out of his mouth, fists and feet. Aang creates a massive gust of air causing Ozai to cover himself as he groans in struggle. Pillars of earth disintegrate and move toward Aang as other pieces of rock rise up from the ground to surround Aang. Water also rises toward Aang as he creates a ring of fire around himself. The earth begins to create a ring inside the air sphere as the water continues to rise up and form another ring inside the earth sphere.

"I'd really rather our family physician look after Little Zuzu if you don't mind. Zuzu, you don't look so good!"

Tara looks at Katara and nods at her before running out. She had a slightly evil smile on her face, not to mention was beyond ready for this battle. The comet was giving Tara more confidence, though it was only enhancing her fire bending. Though Azula wasn't fully there, she did realize who Tara is. That caused her to become pissed. She remembers very well the day Tara was banished and knew she had to die for returning. She sent a blast of fire at Tara. It wasn't hard for Tara to redirect it back. Tara raises an eyebrow at her. She thought it would be harder to beat the fire lord's daughter.

"Really that's all you got? I thought it would be harder to beat you. Seeing as you're the fire lords daughter and all."

Azula lets out a yell before sending several blasts at her. Tara blocks all of it. Azula lightning bends at Tara but she redirects it back at Azula. She dodges it though was in shock that someone else knew how to redirect it. Tara lightning bends at Azula, though she dodged it, she was shocked that Tara can lightning bend. After several fire blasts back and forth, Tara is standing near a grate, she looks at Katara. Both stared at each other for a moment. Katara seemed to understand what was trying to be said, she had to get herself and Azula on the grate. She bends some water at Azula while Tara ran off the grate. Azula fire bends at both of them. After a few minutes, Azula is near the grate, while Tara and Katara were standing on the grate but hiding behind the pillars.

Katara manages to get behind Azula and she turns around. After a brief stare down, Katara uses multiple water whips to force Azula onto the grate. Azula is about to shoot lightning at her when Katara freezes the three of them with the water under the grate. It was unintentional that Tara was frozen also. Katara melts the water around her and chains Azula's hands together tied to the grate. Katara bends the water back into the grate. After catching their breaths, she tightens the chains to make sure Azula cannot get free. By that point the make up on Tara was gone. Both rush to heal Zuko. Katara and Tara roll Zuko on to his back and Katara begins healing him. Zuko opens his eyes, feeling the pain lessen, and smiles weakly at Katara and Tara, Both smile back. Tara was slightly crying, and as for Katara, just a few tears came out.

"Thank you, Katara. You too Tara."

"No, thank you Zuko." Tara said

Both help him up. Azula pants in anger, screams in madness, and breathes fire, writhing in an attempt to break free. Finally she stops and begins to cry uncontrollably. Katara, Tara and Zuko watch in horror and pity. Though Tara just kind of wished that she would just shut up. The scene changes to Avatar Aang and Phoenix King Ozai. Aang still chases Ozai and uses earth bending to move two pillars in front of Ozai, who recoils and flies away. Aang sends a wave of water at Ozai, causing him to crash to the ground. As Ozai recovers and looks up, Aang bursts through the pillar he landed near. Ozai retreats backward and shoots a stream of fire at Aang. In slow motion, Aang drops to the ground narrowly missing Ozai who propels himself away with fire from his feet.

Aang rises and begins following the fleeing Ozai again. Ozai lands on a pillar and launches a wide fire blast at Aang, who uses earth bending to move two large pillars to protect himself. Aang breaks and lets the pillars fall as Ozai flies away again. Aang unleashes multiple blasts of fire toward Ozai, who manages to dodge them. Ozai lands on the side of a pillar and launchers three similar fire blasts at an approaching Aang, who uses air and water to disperse them. Aang fires a strong blast of air at Ozai, disintegrating the pillar he stood on but he manages to get away. Aang continues to chase him as Ozai looks back, realizing Aang is catching up. Aang moves his arm in a circular motion causing water to wrap itself around Ozai's leg and up to his outstretched arm, whipping him around, before slamming him on top of a pillar. Aang flies forward and earth bends Ozai's hands and feet to the ground, trapping him.

"Fire Lord Ozai, you and your forefathers have devastated the balance of this world, and now you shall pay the ultimate price!" Aang prepares his final attack, under control of is past lives, combining all four elements together, while a terrified Ozai watches. At the last second, Aang manages to regain control and comes out of the Avatar State and Aang floats to the ground, freeing Ozai in the process "No, I'm not gonna end it like this."

"Even with all the power in the world, you are still weak!"

Ozai moves to attack Aang who senses it with the seismic sense he learned from Toph. He stamps down and lifts a foot up, dragging a pillar of earth along with him, deflecting Ozai's attack and binding him inside the rock. He circles Ozai and proceeds to bind his other hand as Ozai attempts to attack again. He pulls the rocks down into the earth slightly, causing Ozai to kneel. Ozai attempts one final fire breath attack, but Aang uses air bending to stop and approach him and puts one hand on Ozai's forehead, and one on his chest, while he watches in horror. Aang closes his eyes and it flashes back to Aang's meeting with the lion turtle.

"In the era before the Avatar, we bent not the elements but the energy within ourselves."

The lion turtle places his paw in a similar position to Aang's hands on Ozai using its claws. The claws begin to glow green light. Aang's head arches back and blue energy shines out of his eyes and mouth into the sky. Ozai's terrified face as his eyes and mouth begin to shine out red energy. Aang's, followed by Ozai's, bodies become consumed by the blue and red energies. Ozai's energy begins to make its way to Aang's body, consuming the blue and replacing it with red energy. The energy reaches his face and continues to cover the beams shining out his mouth and eyes. The red energy has taken over almost completely with just one eye left. The blue energy begins to disappear, but at the last second it blasts out of Aang's eyes, overwhelming the red energy in the process and proceeding to take over Ozai's own body. Aang completely takes over Ozai's energy and an intense beam of blue energy erupts into the sky. The beam disappears and Ozai falls to the ground as Aang releases him. Ozai attempts to rise and attack, but falls back exhausted and unable to bend.

"What? What did you do to me?"

"I took away your fire bending. You can't use it to hurt or threaten anyone else ever again."

Aang steps forward and looks toward the sea as fire spreads on the land below. Aang breathes deeply and enters the Avatar Stat. Aang begins to bend the water from the ocean below to extinguish the fires. He lowers the water back to its normal level. Momo returns to Aang's shoulder. The comet flies away as Sokka, Toph, and Suki are leaving the airship they were on. Sokka is being carried by the other two due to his broken leg.

"You did it! You should've seen yourself, it was amazing! You were all like and the Fire Lord was all like"

"So did you, you know... finish the job?" Suki asks

"I'm still alive."

"I learned there was another way to defeat him and restore balance. I took his bending away."

"Wow! Who taught you that?" Toph asks

"A giant lion turtle."

"You have the craziest adventures when you disappear."

"Well, look at you, buster. Now that your fire bending's gone I guess we should call you the Loser Lord."

"I am the Phoenix King!" He falls over and drools

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to offend you, Phoenix King of Getting His Butt Whooped."

"Yeah! Or how about King of the... Guys Who... Don't Win?" Suki says

"Leave the nicknames to us, honey."

The comet leaving, returning the sky to the darkness of night time. Sometime later at Fire Nation Royal Palace. Zuko is having trouble putting on his robe due to his injury. Mai comes in and helps him. Zuko is shocked and happy to see her. She was only let out because her uncle is the warden. And it doesn't hurt when the new Fire Lord is Mai's boyfriend. In the Fire Nation Coronation Plaza. Sokka and Katara look for Chief Hakoda. They spot him and hug him. He was proud of what his kids did. Sokka became happier when the Kyoshi warriors approached. Though it soon changed when its revealed that Ty Lee was a part of the group. It changed once again when things were explained to him.

Inside the Royal Palace Zuko approaches Aang and he open his eyes from meditation. It was weird seeing as now they were friend, as the previous year Zuko was hunting Aang down. Outside the palace with people from the Fire Nation, the Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom and the Foggy Swamp Tribe all outside. All of Zuko's new friends were standing up front of the groups of nations. Though they were standing closer to their respected elements. Several people were kind of shocked to see what Tara was wearing. She was wearing more traditional fire nation clothes. Though it was the male version. It was courtesy of Zuko. She looked at her friends and she was happy, smile and all.

"What happened there Tara?" Suki asks

"Things are different now."

She looked at her with a slight smile. Moments later, Zuko and Aang walk out. Everyone starts clapping and cheering. He signals for everyone to quiet down and the crowd does so.

"Please. The real hero is the Avatar. Today this war is finally over! I promised my uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation. And I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path and begin a new era of love and peace."

Zuko kneels down, preparing to be crowned Fire Lord. A Fire Sage approaching with the headpiece. He puts the Fire Lord headpiece into Zuko's top knot. Everyone starts clapping and cheering. That was a start of a new era. The following day, Zuko entered Ozai's prison cell.

"I should count myself lucky. The new Fire Lord has graced me with his presence in my lowly prison cell."

"You should count yourself lucky that the Avatar spared your life."

"Hmph."

"Banishing me was the best thing you could have done for my life. It put me on the right path. Perhaps your time in here could do the same for you."

"Why are you really here?"

"Because you're going to tell me something. Where is my mother?"

In Ba Sing Se, kids are now using the stacked Fire Nation tanks as a game. Inside the Jasmine Dragon, Appa looking in from the outside. Zuko is serving Team Avatar tea and Iroh is playing the tsungi horn. Aang is playing with Momo. Sokka is painting a picture. Sokka annoys everyone because of the painting, though the painting of Iroh was decent. Though he mentions that he's slimmed down quite a bit. A few minutes later, Haru came in and sat next to Tara. After a few seconds he grabs her hand and smiled at her. At the same time Aang and Katara walk outside. Apparently Aang wanted to talk to her in private. Tara looks down and blushes. Toph's head moves in the direction of them.

"Oh my god. Haru and Tara are dating."

"Shut up." She muttered.

"Stop it Toph. Theres nothing wrong with them dating." Zuko said

Moments later, Aang and Katara walked back in. It was obvious they were dating too. There were some snickers when they walked in, though no one seemed to question it. Zuko finished reserving tea to everyone before setting a tea pot down and finally sitting down. Tara looks up at Zuko before chuckling.

"Whats so funny?" He asks

'I can't believe you, Fire Lord Zuko, is serving tea to people."

"So? Whats wrong with that?"

"Just weird."

"I have an announcement to make."

"You do?" Several people said

"What is it?"

"This is something I've been thinking about for a while. Tara, I can't change what my father did to your parents, but I would like to make your life a bit easier. You are free to live in the royal palace."

"What?" Several people said

"Is this such a good idea, Zuko?" Iroh asks

"Yeah. What about your girlfriend? Would she be okay with it?" Tara asks

"I've talked to her about it already. She's really not fond of people but she's okay with it. Katara, Sokka I cant change your mother's death. If you need anything, just ask."

"Thank you Zuko." Katara said.

"It means a lot that you are doing this for me Zuko. It really does. I'll do what I can not to piss Mai off. I so don't want to get on her bad side." Tara said


	13. Chapter 13

Some time passes and everyone's lives are going fairly well. Zuko was making for a good fire lord. He was working on restoring the fire nation's honor. Not to mention what to do with the colonies. In the next year or two, he and Mai were planning to marry. As for Katara and Sokka, both returned to the South Pole. Sokka was helping his dad teach hand to hand combat to some of the younger men and women. It was a new thing to have women serve. Katara was teaching several healing classes and bending lessons with Master Pakku. Not to mention both were working on making sure they were spending time with their partner. Aang was keeping the balance especially hostility between the water/earth tribes to the fire nation. His and Katara's relationship was under more stress than other relationships. Occasionally he and Katara would travel together. Toph managed to work things out with her parents. Things were still a little tense between them but they were better. After that she took time to work on her sand bending and metal bending.

Suki went back to Kyoshi Island and continued to lead the warriors of the island. Her and the other warriors frequently were in the earth kingdom, helping anyone who needed it. Suki and Sokka's relationship continued to grow as time passed through their time spend together was always short seeing as both were always busy but always made the best of it. Iroh continued to work in his tea shop. It was always busy and very successful. Zuko would on rare occasions come over and help his uncle. Tara accepted Zuko's offer to live in the palace. No one seemed to question it and everyone got along. Even she and Mai go along. Both were occasionally seen together making jokes, saying sarcastic things, hating on things and other things. Tara never once took advantage of her newfound status. The cover story was that she was his adopted sister. People just went with it and more or less accepted it. She managed to become a master. Her relationship with Haru was decent. They got along very well and visited each other often. All the relationships were going at a reasonable pace, no one wanted to rush anything. Haru continued to live in his village, teaching earth bending for a living with his father. As for Ozai and Azula, both remained in prison until further notice. Both were essentially insane. Everyone else team avatar knew went to living as normal of lives as they could.

One day Fire Lord Zuko called a meeting with team avatar. Toph was unable to come, well she had a valid reason seeing as she was working with her school. Zuko called everyone together to help him find his mother. He also mentioned that his uncle would be temporary fire lord. That shocked everyone, but at the same time everyone agreed to help him. They always wondered what happened to her. From what was brought up, she was living in her hometown, Hira'a. It was agreed upon that they would leave the following day. When everyone caught up the following day, it was revealed that Azula was coming with them also. It really went and pissed off a lot of people. When they did finally leave, Appa wasn't exactly pleased to be carrying Azula.

After flying for a while, they were close to Hira'a when Aang started making faces. Sokka mentions that they already have one crazy person with them and don't really need another one. According to Aang there was a spirit nearby and that was why he was making the faces.

"Okay then Aang." Tara muttered, then sighing 

Moments later Aang believes he sees the spirit, a giant wolf spirit. No one else saw it, except for Tara though she just kept her mouth shut. Azula started acting crazy again, jumping off of Appa. Aang saves her but she burns his glider causing both to fall to the ground. Once Appa lands, Azula believes that she sees the spirit of her mom on the river and loses it. Katara freezes some water around her so she cant move.

"Azula shut your mouth for once. No one wants to hear it." Tara says

Moments later Sokka mentions that the there was a giant wolf spirit with them. Aang attempted to communicate with it but was unsuccessful. He, Katara, Tara, and Zuko bended at the wolf but it all failed. The odd thing was that the wolf ate the fire that was bended at it.

"Did the wolf spirit….. just eat my fire"

"seriously bro"

The spirit attacks Aang and out of nowhere Appa appears and roars at it. Aang pleads with Appa not to hurt the spirit. He sends a blast of air from his tail at the spirit. Aang did not want the spirit hurt and asks if its okay. It just throws up a cloud of moth wasps. Zuko frees his sister and she creates lighting. The spirits wonder off after that. She demanded a thanks after that. Everyone just sort of stared at her. A while later they had set up camp. Aang, momo and Aang were sleeping against Apps. Zuko and Tara were sitting near a tree where Azula was sleeping, not to mention muttering in her sleep. Both were just taking the first shift in watching her. They were making the attempt to have two people watch her during the night. Tara decided to get another fire going and started one. Moments later Sokka comes up to them and they started chatting. Zuko was giving Azula a chance to prove herself, that's why she wasn't all ties up.

"Hey Sokka, can I have another blanket?" Zuko finally asks

Sokka gets another blanket and hands it to him. He leaves after handing over the blanket and falls asleep on Appa. Zuko places the blanket on his sister and notices what appears to be a note sticking out of her boot. He pulls it out and reads it. It was from his mom, and it was written to someone named Ikem. His mom admitted that she was wrong for marrying who she did and that Zuko is Ikem's son. The following morning Azula went into another one of her crazed fits. She had a hold of Katara's arm when she came to it. Sokka wakes up confused seeing as he didn't see all of it. Tara ran off to get Zuko in case Azula got worse. She found them overlooking a cliff, just talking. Zuko mentions that it's why his life makes so much sense now. Not to mention that's why he was banished without a second thought.

"Why didn't he just get rid of you permanently?" Tara asks instantly putting a hand over her mouth.

"What?" Zuko says

"Sorry so not the right time for me to be saying things. It wasn't my intention to be eavesdropping." She was embarrassed

"Its okay. Things happen. Azula acting up?" she nodded as he sighed. "I think he was about to. But my grandfather commanded my father to take my life as punishment for him asking for Irons birthright to the throne. He didn't even argue. "

"Seriously?" Aang said as Tara sat near them.

"My Mother stopped him somehow."

"I don't know. Something just doesn't seem right about it." Tara says.

"yeah. What about your reign? Who is the true fire lord?"

Out of nowhere Azula comes out of the bushes, screaming at them. She accuses Zuko that their mom told him to take the note and attacks them with her bending. Aang demands to know what happened to Sokka and Katara. She refused to tell them. Aang ran off to find them while Zuko and Tara took on Azula. She continued to insist that their mother told him to take the note from her. After she was calmed down the three of them caught up with everyone else. Katara was upset that they had to put out the fire Azula started. After several minutes the gang continued on to Hira'a.

Once they arrived, Zuko puts his hood on, it would just be a bad thing if people recognized him or Aang. Aang uses some of Appa's fur as a disguise. They noticed a play being put on, love amongst the dragons. After it was over, they asked around for Ursa. A guy named Norem knew her. He offered to tell them more at his place. It would be more private that way. After some questions they learned that Ikem had wondered off into forgetful valley. Almost everyone thanked Norem for everything and they went outside. Tara let out a sigh before speaking.

"You're going to make us continue on aren't you?"

"Yeah." He replied

Tara let out a sigh moments later as a response. Everyone followed the few signs that pointed towards forgetful valley. Azula started burning everything to supposedly help things go faster. It just ended up pissing everyone off. Tara was doing everything in her power not to beat the crap out of her. Aang started making his angry faces again. Which started annoying Sokka. It wasn't Aang's fault for the awkward angry faces. It's the price of being the avatar. He then runs off somewhere and everyone follows. They were lead to a lake. None of them had seem water that clear before.

"This feels familiar ... so tranquil ... It reminds me of Tui and La's pool in the Northern Water Tribe. Be respectful, everybody. This is a very spiritual place."

Azula starts having another fit and lighting bends at the water causing water to go everywhere. Several people looked at her in shock. Aang blows up because it's a spiritual place and one shouldn't destroy it. She then goes and attacks Aang. They were unable to calm her down before they were attacked by something. It was like the forest was attacking them. After several moments, someone revealed themselves. The girl named Misu and her brother were not used to seeing people here in the forest. Both welcomed Tara and her friends to their place. When they arrived they sat around eating food and Misu argued that the pool needs to remain undisturbed. Several people voiced that they knew that already. All Tara could think was stupid Azula and her shit attacks. Sokka wondered why the food tasted so familiar, it was northern water tribe food. Misu told a story on how they got to forgetful valley. His brother stole a lot and they were complete opposites. One day he found his brother really injured. None of the healers could help his brother. After searching through the library he found something, he learned about a powerful spirit who would visit a certain Fire Nation forest from time to time. This spirit had the power to give people new faces-the power to heal Rafa. Misu to that day has been unable to find the spirit to help her brother. Most of them agreed to help the siblings. Aang began meditating to perhaps find the spirit. While at the same time Azula electrocutes them. Several people screamed at her while she's doing that. While Aang was in the spirit word a flutter-bat guides him to what he is looking for. When they find the giant wolf spirit, he tries to guide it to the right lake but out of nowhere the mother of faces appears. As Azula attempts to electrocute the siblings Zuko gets in the way and redirects it.

"Misu and Rafa have nothing to do with our mother! How could you even think?"

"But that's exactly what she wants you to believe! Zuzu, how could you be so naive?!"

Zuko asks them to finally attack her. Misu intervened, doing so would cause the spirit not to come. Tara lets out a loud groan, Sokka puts his boomerang away and Katara just freezes Azula's feet to the earth. Aang comes out of nowhere also telling them to stop. After a few moments the Mother of Faces appeared.

"Each season, I grant one favor to one human. You may make your request now."

"Well shit" Tara muttered

"See, here's the thing-we actually need two favors. I'm sure a big-and-gigantic-yet-beautiful-and-lovely spirit like yourself can handle two favors, right?"

"Do not test my generosity, young Avatar. One."

"They've waited for so long. If there's only one, it should be theirs."

"I'm sorry, Zuko. We'll keep looking for Ursa on our own after this."

"Go ahead, Misu."

"M-Mother of Faces, on behalf of my b-brother, I ask?"

"You're such a constant disappointment, Zuko! Even when you're strong, you're weak!"

"Azula silence yourself." Tara finally snapped "He just gave up his one chance to learn what the hell happened to your mother."

"We seek a princess of the Fire Nation named Ursa! Tell me where to find her!"

Tara just sat on the ground, muttering and hit herself in the face with the one book she brought with her. No one was blaming her for that, almost everyone else was pissed off about it as well. Royal family or not it was out of place no matter what. Misu looked horrified. She was just trying to save her brother, there's nothing wrong with that.

"Ursa. I remember her. I could not understand why a human of such beauty would ask for a new face. To test her sincerity, I offered her one as plain as can be. She accepted."

"That's Noriko! Azula, our mother is—"

"Dude. Seriously?" Tara said turning around "She would leave"

"I know exactly where she's going-back to Hira'a, back to Noren's house!"

Misu showed Zuko a shortcut to get to Noren's home faster. Sokka and Tara both followed. Azula's still all crazy, who knows if the three of them is enough to take her down. Everyone else tried to convince the Mother of Faces to help Misu. What they did just made matters worse and the Mother of Faces disappeared into the pool. Aang followed and told their story to the spirit. She became upset at Aang and forced him back to the surface. Several moments later the spirit also comes up.

"Since the beginning of time, I've fashioned faces with great care and deliberation-with all my heart! In each face, I put a piece of my own being! But then these-these humans trample into my forest to make demands of me as if I were their servant! They dare ask me to replace my precious gifts with new ones! Do you know how it feels to be told by such insignificant beings that your work is inadequate?"

"That's not what they mean—"

"The humans are so pitiable and my kindness so profound that I swallow my pride and grant their requests! Once a season, however, is all I can tolerate! You, Avatar, are supposed to be the best of the humans-yet you jump into one of my sacred pools and defile it with your presence! You scold me like I'm a child! Avatar or not, you humans are the same: selfish, shortsighted, insolent! Get out of my forest. And take your friends with you. GET OUT!"

Night has fallen over Hira'a; Zuko, Tara and Sokka walk around the side of a house, where yellowish light shines from a propped-open window, spilling into the alley. Sokka and Tara agreed to watch out for Azula while Zuko went in to talk to Noren. After he knocked, they offered him dinner and Kiyi was happy about it. After several long minutes, Zuko asks if she is really happy. She responded that she is because she's where she belongs.

"I've bothered you folks enough. Have a good evening."

"No. Stop."

As Noriko has been regarding Zuko with a mildly confused look, Noren has been sitting silently with his head dropped toward his lap. He turns to his wife, grasping her hand with both of his and looking into her eyes.

"Noriko, I knew this moment would come sooner or later."

"What's going on?"

"My name is Zuko. I am Lord of the Fire Nation-and I am your son."

Cut to the forest, where a vast variety of animals are attacking Aang, Katara, Rafa, and Misu, with Aang and Katara trying to fend off the creatures as the Mother of Faces watches from behind them; the multitude of animals continues to cry "GET OUT!" as they dive from the trees and scramble from the brush, surrounding the group.

"Try not to hurt them!'

"Because they're spirit animals, I know!"

A gorilla with long fangs advances on Misu, who reels feebly away from it as it screams the spirits' mantra. The gorilla's hands are suddenly frozen when streams of water fly through the air, enveloping its hands in chunks of ice. Misu Thanks Katara for protecting her. Aang looks up as Momo does battle with a parrot, seeing the animals waiting in the face-bearing trees, cloaked in shadow. The forest animals continue their chaotic chant of "GET OUT!"

"We've gotta do what they say! Let's go!"

"No. My brother and I aren't leaving this forest until we have what we came for!"

"You can come back later! I'll help you get back! But there's no way the three of us can fight off an entire forest!" Suddenly, a flock of spirit-crows swoops down on Rafa and Misu. "Watch out"

Aang bends a blast of air at the crows, unintentionally hitting Rafa and Misu in the process. Rafa's wooden mask is dislodged from his face in the process, tumbling away as the gust hits him, revealing that his eyes, mouth, and other distinguishing features are gone, the front of his head covered by nothing but smooth, unbroken skin. Katara gasps, her hand over her mouth and her eyes wide, as Misu, seeing what has happened, frantically begins searching for Rafa's missing mask.

"No! His mask! He needs his mask! Help me find it!" Aang stares at Rafa's featureless face, the animals still screaming in the background.

"Wait, I've seen something like this before ... when I met Koh the Face Stealer!"

"Repeat what you said, Avatar."

"Koh the Face Stealer. He's a spirit who looks kinda like a bug ugly sow bug with these big ugly legs and a bunch of big ugly faces. He's"

"He is my son."

"Koh the Face Stealer is your son?!"

"That is not the name I gave him, but yes."

"Oh, heh heh. Did I say "ugly"? I meant, uh—"

"He's been estranged from me since time began. The legends say that he misses me so much, he's spent all of history stealing faces. How do you know him, Avatar?"

"We've met. And to tell you the truth, Mother of Faces, your son isn't the nicest of spirits. He took someone important away from one of my past lives. And yet my past life spared him."

The Mother of Faces says nothing, but places her hand over Rafa's head, her palm on his face. As Misu and Katara stare in shock, Rafa's head begins to emit a yellow glow.

"I can feel his handiwork here. It's been so long since I've seen him."

She encloses his head in her fist, the glow intensifying. A few seconds pass and muffled noises begin emanating from beneath the spirit's hand. As the Mother of Faces removes her hands from Rafa's head, the yellowish glow fades. Rafa gasps and raises his hands to his head, panting. Misu approaches her brother, her hand outstretched; Rafa lifts his own face to meet hers, smiling.

"Hey, sis."

"Rafa!"

"Thank you, Mother of Faces. I know we humans can be aggravating. So often, we're ungrateful for what we've been given. Maybe I was out of line when I asked you for two favors instead of one, but I really needed your help to restore two relationships: One between a sister and a brother- and another between a mother and a son."

As Aang finishes, the scene switches back to Zuko at Noren's house. While Noren sits, head bowed, Noriko and Kiyi both stare at Zuko, standing over them, with the same look of astonishment.

"When I saw you in the crowd, I immediately recognized you because of your scar. I had learned all I could about Ursa's life in the royal palace. I knew it would come back to haunt us someday. Forgive me for not confessing the whole truth when you and your friends were here, Fire Lord. I had hoped to give you enough information to satisfy you, yet still protect my home here with Ursa."

"Ursa" Noriko said

"That was your old name, my love, from your old life. You were once a princess of the Fire Nation. You had two children, one of whom grew up to be the Fire Lord."

"Mommy? What's Daddy talking about?" Kiyi asks confused

"You don't remember any of this because a powerful spirit altered your memories. I also have an old name. I used to be known as Ikem."

"Ikem! Then ... then maybe this is where I belong too. With my mother, my sister-and my father." Zuko said

"No ... but that's not possible ... Ursa and I, we never—"

Noren's explanation comes to an abrupt halt as a resounding crash sounds from behind Noren, outside the house; they all turn to look in the direction of the disturbance. Kiyi runs to her father, clutching her father tight as Zuko rises.

"Fire Lord, what's going on?"

"Stay here. I'll go find out."

Noren and Noriko watch anxiously as Zuko walks toward the door; the sounds of a scuffle can now be heard. A thumping from the other side of the thin panels of roof above them can be heard; Kiyi points up as Noren speaks. As they stare at the ceiling, apprehensive, little fragments of roof flutter down through the air and, as the roof begins to sag downward, the crackle of electricity being charged penetrates the small room, causing Zuko to realize what is about to happen. A flash of lightning blasts through the ceiling, accompanied by roaring thunder, and the roof collapses into the room. Noriko and Noren, holding Kiyi, both reel from the explosion as Azula, Tara and Sokka fall through the void toward the floor. Azula's arms extend toward the ground as the lightning crackles at her fingertips, while Sokka is holding his club behind his head. Tara was ready to redirect it. Zuko watches them fall down and as Azula lands, she immediately gets to her feet and kicks out at Zuko with a blast of fire from her foot. Azula stands on the table, staring down at Noriko as Noren and Kiyi look on, the interior of their house spackled by blue flames.

"You! Finally! I can't tell you how long I've dreamed of this moment!"

"Mommy" Kiyi says

"Tell me, Mother, did you have to have a new daughter because your last one turned out to be such a monster?!"

"No she didn't Azula. Shut your mouth" Tara says

On cue, Sokka's boomerang cuts through the air, catching Azula directly in the back of the head. She crumples to her knees, staggered, as Sokka catches his weapon.

"Scatter" Tara yells

"I need to help my wife!"

"Let's make sure your daughter's safe first! Move!" Sokka says, restraining him

As Sokka hurriedly ushers Kiyi and Noren from the house, Azula rises to her feet, a hand on her head. Noriko, separated from them by Azula, runs toward the opposite wall.

"I don't know ... what you're ... talking about ..."

"Oh really, Mother?! So I've imagined all this? You haven't been trying to take me down from the moment I was born?!"

"If what you say is true ... If I really am your mother ... Then I'm sorry I didn't love you enough."

Noriko started crying. Tears appear in Azula's eyes as she processes what she is hearing. Zuko, seeing his chance, grabs her by the arm holding Noriko against the wall, putting himself between the two. Tara was standing nearby, ready to grab Azula if needed. Azula sends a fire blast at Zuko, but he quickly dodges and responds with a fiery kick of his own. Azula, performing a back-flip, is able to evade the attack and immediately responds with a fire blast that destroys a pot when Zuko gets out of the way. Azula kicks with her heel at Zuko, but the prince gets out of the way, resulting in Azula destroying a cabinet. She punches at his face, but Zuko moves out of her reach. For a moment, Azula stares at her brother, a bead of sweat on her forehead and fury in her eyes. Then she sends lightning at Zuko, letting out a scream of uncontrolled rage. Zuko, extending his arm to meet the energy, receives it and redirects it straight back at Azula; as thunder fills the room, the blast hits her square in the chest and she flies backward, groaning. With a resounding crash, she collides with the wall behind her. As Zuko advances on his sister, she looks up at him, almost imploringly, pointing at her head.

"Don't you get it, Zuzu?! You and I will finally be free! You of a throne you never wanted, and me of this incessant nagging in my head!"

"No. You're wrong."

"Oh, stop kidding yourself! The other morning when you had me over that cliff, why didn't you just let go? You could've gotten rid of me and this letter! It would have been so easy! Admit it! You need me to help you be free!"

"In my heart, I know-I've always known" Withdrawing the royal headpiece, looking at it as he talks "the throne is my destiny. That morning on the cliff ... Azula, our relationship is so messed up. It's been like that as long as I can remember. And maybe it'll be like that for the rest of our lives. But one fact never changes. No matter what, you're still my sister."

"Shut up!" she screams multiple times

She sends a ball of fire at Zuko, who easily sidesteps it; the letter falls abandoned from her hand as she sprints from the room, her eyes still closed, blindly running through the tattered wreck of what was once the back wall. Zuko picks up the letter, calling after his sister. As Azula runs toward the wilderness beyond, Zuko and Noriko follow her. Tara sees what happens and decides to follow. They chase Azula into the countryside. After some time, Zuko, with Noriko still behind him, yells to Azula again. Azula stops. Turning to face her brother, tears streaming from her eyes, she speaks to him.

"Same as always, Zuzu. Even when you're strong ... you're weak."

She turns away, running away, disappearing through the narrow cleft in the rock leading into Forgotten Valley. Zuko calls after her again. As Zuko stares after his sister, now swallowed by the darkness, Noriko reaches toward his shoulder with one hand, pointing into the distance with the other. The view changes to display the scene before them. The forest in front of them, dominated by the cliffs lining it, is suffused by a glowing blue mist as the first rays of the rising sun shade the dark sky a warming yellow; a flock of birds take flight from the trees as the Mother of Faces rises from the valley floor, her now-massive form dwarfing the cliffs as she stares directly at the two humans on the ground. In the distance, high above the ground, Aang and Katara soar through the air with Aang's glider; to the right, Appa flies toward them as well. The Mother of Faces speaks, her voice carrying easily across the silent void.

"Human, do you wish to return to who you once were? Do you wish to remember?"

"No. You don't have to. You have such a beautiful life here." Zuko says Reaching out to Noriko, who stares up at the towering spirit as Aang and Katara land behind them.

"Noriko, do what you think it's right. I know it's not really my place to speak, but I think you should choose what you think is the right choice is." Tara says grabbing her hand

"Yes" She says

"Hold Still."

The Mother of Faces reaches a long arm down to Noriko and the brilliant yellow light of Noriko's transformation drowns the darkness of the early morning. Later on; Aang, Katara, Tara and Sokka stand together, Momo and Appa in the background, as Sokka stares nervously into the gap leading to the valley.

"We'll need to keep our guard up. Sooner or later, Azula's going to turn up again." Tara says

"I know. I get goose bumps just thinking about it." Sokka mentions

"But it doesn't have to be like that! People change! I mean, she gave that letter back to Zuko, didn't she?" Aang said

"No, she didn't give it back to him. She just dropped it by accident!" Sokka

"There's no way to know for sure, but I think she meant to do it." Aang says

"I'm with Aang on this. I think she purposefully dropped it."

"That's why I love you, sweetie. You always see the bright side of things." Katara mentions kissing him.

"How can I not? Look at everything that's happened. We helped bring together a sister and a brother and a mother and a son."

The hole in the roof of Noren's house is covered by a large canvas and held down by several rocks and a log. The ruined doors lay against the porch supports and Zuko and Ursa stand by themselves in the yard. Zuko turns to look at Noren and Kiyi, sitting around a small fire over which a pot is seated.

"You should go to them."

"No. You and I need to talk." She paused "Zuko, what I said to Azula ... I owe you that same apology. I'm sorry I didn't love you enough."

"Don't say that."

"But it's true. I ... I forgot you. What kind of mother forgets her son?"

"Things turned out okay. I've got some good friends now, and a life I can be proud of."

"And a crown on your head! You look so handsome, Zuko. I may not have a right to be, but I'm proud of you, too."

"I know I'm the Fire Lord because it's my destiny. Even so, Mother, I need to know about this." He handed her a letter

"What I wrote here ... isn't true." Ursa said after reading it. "Ozai is a wretched man. To treat you like that just to get back at me, especially when you were so young"

"But he's still my father."

"Yes." Ursa looks down at the letter in silence. "Tell me what you're feeling, Zuko."

"I feel ... I feel like things are the way they're meant to be."

"There's so much I want to tell you ... about your father, about Ikem, about my life here in Hira'a. My marriage to Ozai was just so ... so ..."

"Wait. I want to know everything. From the beginning." Zuko says cutting her off

"Everything?" She asks

"Everything."

"For you, my dear, I'll start from the beginning ..."

She paused for a moment and they continued down the road. Ursa told Zuko the entire story. After her story, Zuko seemed to understand everything. So many things made sense to him now. Sokka, Tara, Aang and Katara seemed to understand what they were told and were cool with waiting around. When Ursa finished her story and all of Zuko's additional questions were answered, she looked at him with a slightly confused before speaking. There was just something that just did not seem right about the look she was giving, at least in the point of view of Zuko though that was probably just him potentially overthinking it.

"Zuko, why is your friend Tara so familiar?"

"Tara was the one banished right before you were." He finally said. "I un-banished her. She didn't deserve to be banished. Her parents were innocent."

"I believe they were too. What do the people think about it?"

"Some believe others don't. They were all informed that she is my adopted sister."

Ursa smiled at what was said. Not so much that she wanted another child, but was proud of the decision that he made. Both continued on to where Zuko's friends were and were brought up to speed on some things. After that things became sort of awkward, some of them weren't sure how to react. It wasn't so much supposed to be a bad thing, it was just how several people were. Out of nowhere Ursa went up to Tara and hugged her.

"My daughter."

Tara stiffened up for a few moments before relaxing. Not to mention just beyond confused. Though at the same time it was enough time for her to understand why she said that, Zuko must have told her the situation. When she finally hugged Ursa back Tara started to cry. Several people looked at Zuko with raised eyebrows. He looked at them back and just nodded. Sokka just nodded back. They all seemed to come to the more or less the same conclusion Tara did. For the first time in over eight years Tara could probably say she was glad to have a mother again. Even if it wasn't her real mother, it worked just as well.

"M-mom" Her voice cracked

"It's okay Sweetie"


	14. Chapter 14

~Some 70 years later~

17 years before, the world lost its avatar but a new one was born. A girl named Korra was revealed to be the next Avatar several years later after several claims were proven false. At a young age she was already able to bend several elements. By the time she was seventeen she had mastered two elements and was currently on the road to master a third. One day six spectators, two being an elderly Katara and Tara and four members of the Order of the White Lotus, with one dressed in red were gathered around watching Korra's fire bending test.

"She's strong" Katara said

"Yes" Tara agreed.

"She lacks restraint." The White Lotus leader said.

The last fire bender charging Korra while showering her with a fire stream. She runs toward the individual, smiling confidently. Korra runs straight into the fire blast, parts it, and pushes the man's arms apart, effectively stopping his bending. She uses him as a step-up to propel herself into the air. From her elevated position, she kicks a fire arc in the bender's direction, and proceeds to shower him with a powerful fire stream as she descends. The man tries to block, but is thrown backward, where he sags down and slowly falls on his back with a light groan in defeat, smoking lightly.

"Woohoo!" Korra runs up to them "Hey, why all the doom and gloom, people?" She removes her helmet. One of her opponents recovers slowly in the background. "We should be celebrating! Three elements down, one to go!"

"You're getting ahead of yourself as usual, Korra. We haven't decided if you passed your fire bending test yet." The fire bending teacher says

"Ever since you were a little girl, you've excelled at the physical side of bending, but completely ignored the spiritual side. The Avatar must master both." The White Lotus leader says

"I haven't ignored it, it just doesn't come as easy to me. But that's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately. He's Mister Spiritual."

"Do you believe she's ready, Master Katara?"

"Yes. If anyone can teach her what she needs to learn, it's Tenzin."

"Master Tara?"

"Master Tenzin should be able to help her master her spiritual side. She desperately needs to work on it."

"Very well, Korra. It's time for you to begin your air bending training."

"Yes! Finally!" Realizing the elders are watching her, some of them with a dismayed expression, her look changes to a serious one. "I mean, thank you all for believing in me."

Tara just stood there and just sighed. She might be 86 but she can still spot arrogance in people from a good distance and Korra was definitely showing it. At least in her opinion arrogance can be the downfall of people Avatar or not. She's seen it herself. After several days, Tara, Katara and Korra were at the southern water tribe waiting for Tenzin to arrive, seeing as he was due to arrive that day. They finally see a flying bison heading their way and the bison finally landed.

"Hello Mother. Tara." Tenzin's one son, Meelo was sitting in his back. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you. Please, help me."

One could just tell he needed a little bit of help. Having a son could possibly lead to trouble, Katara and Tara both knew that very well from experience. Katara laughs warmly as Tenzin bows to allow her to take Meelo off his shoulders and into her arms.

"Unhand me, strange woman!"

"That's your grandmother, Meelo.

"It's so good to see all of you."

"Gran Gran, Tara, I've been reading all about your old adventures. I've been dying to ask you, what happened to Zuko's mom?" Jinora asks

"Oh mom" Tara laughs

"Well, Jinora, it's an incredible tale!" Katara adds in.

"Your mom?" Jinora asks Tara

"Yes Jinora, Zuko's mom also happened to be my mom. It's a long story there"

"Gran Gran and Tara, you look old. How old are you? And why is it so cold in the South Pole? Can we make a campfire, and all hurdle around it, and tell scary stories, and make snowmen? And then can you make the snowmen move with water bending and chase us? Wouldn't that be fuuun? Huh? Wouldn't it?" Ikki says really fast.

"Let me help you Pema"

Tenzin helps Pema, his wife off of Oogi, the flying bison. Pema started complaining that she wasn't fully helpless and that she was only pregnant. Both Tenzin and Pema lay their hands on her protruding belly. Pema descends the last few steps off the bison's tail. Katara walks up to her, and gives her a hug. Tara follows moments later and both hug.

"The baby is strong" Katara says putting a hand on her belly. "I see another air bender in your future."

"All I want is one child like me, a nice non-bender, who doesn't blast wind in my face every five seconds."

"Mommy, look, I'm a snow bender!"

"Were Tenzin and his siblings this crazy when they were kids?"

"Kya and Bumi certainly were, but Tenzin has always been rather serious."

"Katara they were even worse with Tyro around." Katara smiles at the memories coming back. "Because lets add a little crazy earth bender to the mix. 4 kids and three elements right there. Not the best of idea's we've had"

"Yeah but they needed it." Katara added.

"Mother, please."

Katara smiles broadly at her son. Tara just laughs. It was all true. Though as Tara's kid got older became more like Tenzin in the sense that he was serious. Korra stands a few meters behind her, calmly waiting with her hands behind her back. Tenzin notices her.

"Korra?" Both hug "Look at you, so big and strong. You've grown into quite the young Avatar."

"Master Tenzin, I'm _so_ glad you're here. I can't wait to get started."

"Yes, well ..."

"You're going to have to tell her sooner or later." Pema said

"Tell me what?" Korra asks

"You're not staying, are you?" Katara says

"I'm afraid not. We're only visiting for the night. Then I have to return to Republic City."

"But ... No, you're supposed to move here. You're supposed to teach me."

"I'm sorry, Korra. Your air bending training is going to have to wait."

That night they were all in the compound, sitting around a dinner table, eating. Korra was still confused to when she was to start learning air bending. They all knew it was crucial that Korra learn it seeing as she was the avatar and all.

"So, how long until you're ready to teach me air bending? A week? A month?" Korra asks

"It could be much longer."

"I don't understand. Why are you making me wait?"

"I have a responsibility to Republic City. I am one of its leaders, and the situation there is very unstable right now."

"But you also have a responsibility to teach me. Believe me, I'd be happy to find another air bending master, but you're the only one. We're stuck with each other."

"I wish there were another way."

"Wait, there is! If you can't stay here, then I'll go back to Republic City with you! It's perfect!"

"Absolutely not! The city is far too dangerous. Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you mastered the four elements." The White Lotus leader states

"I get that, but I don't think keeping me locked up in this compound like a prisoner is what he had in mind."

"I know this is difficult to accept, but it's not the right time for you to come to the city."

She abruptly gets up and leaves the room. The door slams shut as the White Lotus leader and Tenzin sigh. The next day on the courtyard, where Tenzin, Ikki, Jinora, Meelo, and Pema are sitting on the sky bison, ready to take off. Everyone except Tenzin is waving to Katara, who waves back. The bison grunts and pushes off. Katara follows its ascent, wiping a tear from her left eye. Korra perched atop Naga as Oogi flies past them. They both follow the bison's path with their gazes, Naga whimpering softly. They are being watched by a member of the White Lotus. As she lifts her eyes toward the horizon where the bison flew toward, her look suddenly becomes serious and determined.

"Nice night for an escape, isn't it?" Katara says

"I have to leave. I have to find my own path as the Avatar."

"I know you do."

"Aang's time has passed. My brother and many of my friends are gone. It's time for you and your generation to take over the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world. And I think you're going to be a great Avatar."

"Thank you."

"Oi I'm still here, Katara." Tara says walking into view with her flying bison.

"You're leaving too?" Korra says.

"Yeah. There are things in the fire nation I need to do thanks to Lord Zuko and Fire Lord Izumi. And I was going to see my son before I head over."

"But you're really not royalty" Katara says

"Yeah by blood I'm not. Remember I was adopted in. I have a school that I was placed in charge of. There a few meetings I have to attend. I don't have to always be there though. It's not like I'm being paid to work at the school. I'm just a figure head, not like I mind though."

"Yeah that's right." Katara replies "Tell him I say hi."

"Goodbye everyone." Tara jumps on her bison. "Ursa, yip yip"

The school meetings went very well. When it came to her son, he was doing really well with his family. He had two kids of his own. Both were benders, one an earth bender like his father and the other a fire bender. Several months pass when Tara got word from Tenzin that Korra was being returned to the Southern water tribe after the fight with Amon. Everyone, including Korra's parents, waited as Katara examines Korra in a separate room. Tara hugs both of Korra's parents, telling them how sorry she was that this happened. It was the truth. Who would have thought that blood bending could have done this. Katara emerges and laments that she has tried everything she could, but she cannot restore Korra's bending. Lin pleads with Katara to keep trying, but Katara says there is nothing more she can do. Korra can still air bend, but her connection to the other elements has been severed. Tara just stood there in shock. She was having a hard time believing that what happened, happened. Korra emerges into a roomful of people who look at her with sorrow. Tenzin tries to comfort Korra telling by her it is going to be all right, but Korra incredulously insists it will not. With her connection to the other three elements severed, Korra feels she is just an air bender, hardly worthy of the title of Avatar. Feeling that the most important piece of her life has been destroyed, she grabs her coat, leaves the room and goes outside.

Mako follows and tries to comfort Korra, but she tells him to go away. He agrees, but ensures her that he is there for her. Upon hearing this, Korra corrects him, telling Mako she means for him to go away, back to Republic City and get on with his life. Confused, Mako asks what she is implying. Korra clarifies by telling him that since she is not the Avatar anymore, he does not need to do her any favors and begins to walk away from him. Mako stops her and tells her he does not care whether she is the Avatar or not. He divulges that he was losing his mind when Tarrlok took her, and that he came to the realization that he does truly love her. However, Korra is unable to answer properly, having recently suffered a great loss. She mounts Naga and rides out of the compound. Tenzin approaches Mako and tells him they will need to be patient, as it will take time for Korra to accept what has happened.

Korra rides to an ice-cliff overlooking the ocean, dismounts, and walks to the edge. There, she looks to the horizon and silently cries. As a tear rolls down her face and drops she looks down at it as it falls to the thin sliver of ground far below. She starts sobbing and sits down, curling up into an infantile position. Seeing the bottom half of air-monk clothes she assumes it is Tenzin and tells him she wants to be left alone, but the figure replies, But you called me here, unwilling to leave. Korra, surprised, looks up to see a grown Aang standing there gently smiling at her. Aang informs her that you've finally connected with your spiritual self. Stunned, Korra asks how she managed to perform such a feat. Aang explains that it is when one hits their lowest point, that they are open to the greatest change. As this is said, the rest of the past Avatars materialize behind him, all of them looking toward Korra. She is no longer alone, and she has finally moved past her spiritual block. Aang assumes an energy bending position, touching Korra's forehead and heart.

His thumbs, eyes and air bender tattoos glow white along with his silhouette. Behind him, the rest of the Avatars also enter the Avatar state with their eyes glowing. The glow around Aang's silhouette subsides, and he steps back, still in the Avatar State, disappearing along with the rest. Korra opens her eyes, revealing the white glow of the Avatar State. She rises upward in an air spout, facing the cliff and sends a wave of air behind her, followed by a wave of fire and a wave of rocks on the ground. The ocean waves below surge and break against the edge of the cliff, confirming her bending has returned in full. She floats down as the air spout dissipates and exits the Avatar State. Aang had successfully used energy bending to reconnect her to the other three elements. Now an Avatar with full access to _all_ of her Avatar abilities, both physical and spiritual, she turns around to see an amazed Mako. The two lovingly embrace, as Korra tells him she loves him as well, and they share a passionate kiss.

At one of the Southern Water Tribe temples, Lin Beifong walks up to where Korra awaits her and kneels before her. Korra places her right thumb on Lin's forehead and her left on her heart while gripping her shoulder using the rest of the fingers on her left hand. Korra closes her eyes and opens them, now glowing with the power of the Avatar State, along with her fingertips. After the glow dissipates, Lin rises and earth bends the large rocks surrounding the temple, causing them to float in midair; her bending fully restored. Everyone watches this miracle with different reactions, some with amazement, some with pride, others with awe. Putting the rocks back down, Lin faces Korra and thanks her.

"I am so proud of you, Avatar Korra." Tenzin says hugging her

Everyone was so proud of her. Sometimes shit needs to happen for them to get through a road block though that was just Tara's point of view. A little more than seven months pass the water tribes had been fighting for weeks though it was more of the north occupying the south. Unalaq had intentions to open the spirit portals without the help of Korra. Korra had been doing what she could to stop it, but realized that she had to physically go into the spirt word to stop Vaatu from escaping the tree of time.

Tara had been sitting around in a separate room, meditating. She didn't realize how much time passed when a door opened. It was Lord Zuko and Fire Lord Izumi. When she finally opened her eyes she let out a sigh. She accidently went to the spirit world. In a weird sense she was glad she did. Something big was going to happen in the spirit world.


	15. Chapter 15

Tara had been sitting around in a separate room, meditating. She didn't realize how much time passed when a door opened. It was Lord Zuko and Fire Lord Izumi. When she finally opened her eyes she let out a sigh. She accidently went to the spirit world. In a weird sense she was glad she did. Something big was going to happen in the spirit world.

"Tara? Whats wrong?" Zuko asks, knowing that look on Tara's face

"Something big is going to happen in the spirit world"

"What do you mean?"

"A spirit named Vaatu is going to be released. Harmonic Convergence is happening"

"Now?" Izumi asks, as Tara nods

"Yes. I need to go, please excuse me. The Avatar could use all the help she can get."

"Go help her Tara" Izumi says

"Goodbye everyone. I'll be back soon"

She bowed before she left the room and took off on her flying bison to the South Pole. It was going to be a dangerous journey to the South Pole knowing that the northern water tribe troops were there. Not to mention she was risking her own life to stop Vaatu. When she arrived, she doesn't even know how she managed to get passed Korra cousins. Moments later she saw Unalaq being thrown out. She didn't bother questioning it. Shit was already going starting to go down. The two portals begin to create lightning that hits the Tree of Time. The lightning stops and it goes dark briefly before energy explodes from the tree. The Tree of Time as the energy expands and dissipates. Vaatu emerges and moments later begins to laugh.

"Korra."

"Tara? What are you doing here?" 

"I'm here to help"

Vaatu manages to escape several moments later. Korra is using all four elements to launch several attacks at Vaatu, only to have Vaatu dodge them. Korra enters the Avatar State and charges at Vaatu, and using air bending and fire bending, destroying parts of his essence in the process. Korra propels herself over the ground with fire bending, while Vaatu attacks her with his tendrils. She breaks his hold on her and charges at him with fire bending, obliterating a large portion of him. Vaatu turns back to Korra and knocks her off before slamming her against a rock with his energy beam. He ensnares Korra with vines, incapacitating her.

"No!"

Korra is struggling with the vines. She takes a deep breath and enters the Avatar State, breathing a large breath of fire at Vaatu. She frees herself by breathing fire at the vines before resuming the battle, where she attacks Vaatu with air, water and fire, before knocking him with two earth columns and a water blast. Korra approaches Vaatu on an air spout before trapping him in an air bubble, a ring of water, fire and earth, similar to what Avatar Wan did 10,000 years ago. Korra prepares bringing Vaatu into the tree. Korra stands up to see Vaatu approaching Unalaq. Mustering as much strength as possible, she throws a fire blast, which Unalaq blocks with a blast of water. Tara also sends a blast of fire towards Unalaq who also blocks it. But then she sends lighting his way but dodges it. Vaatu flies over and enters Unalaq, who stumbles before standing erect again, with the imprint of Vaatu on his chest, and his eyes glowing orange-red. Unalaq approaches the Northern portal and touches it. The overlapping portals energize, engulfing Unalaq with purple energy, who lets out a blast of dark energy from his mouth. A blinding light shines from his body.

"NO!" Tara yelled.

Having two avatars didn't exactly seem like a good thing. Korra attacks with fire bending, which Unalaq neutralizes with large ice walls. Both make their way out of the encampment. Korra attacks Unalaq with air bending, but misses. Unalaq attacks Korra with ice shards, which Korra blocks before gaining altitude and assaulting Unalaq with large rocks. Unalaq breaks the rocks with two water whips and direct them toward Korra. Korra stops the whips with a large ice disc, but Unalaq throws her off toward the ground. Unalaq exits his waterspout and traps Korra in a fissure before closing it. Tara sends more lighting towards Unalaq. The lightning hit him and sends him flying back.

"You're messing with the wrong people her bro" She says

Unalaq attacks her back and turns his attention back to Korra. The attack threw Tara quite a bit back. Korra attempts to struggle free, but she soon weakens and faints. As she nearly passes out, the light spirit inside her begins calling her out. She snaps out of it and manages to get out of the fissure. Then attacks Unalaq with an air blast, who dodges it by rising from a waterspout. He retaliates with a water blast, but misses. About a minute later, Bolin and Mako run in. They witness the two Avatars fighting. Korra shields herself from Unalaq's water attacks with fire before exiting her air spout. On the ground, she directs three rocks, knocking Unalaq off his waterspout. Unalaq manages to remain in the waterspout and direct two water streams at Korra, which she manages to nimbly dodge. Korra propels herself with earth bending and throws three fire blasts at Unalaq. Unalaq throws a large water whip at Korra, which she manages to catch, before freezing it and tossing him off his waterspout. Korra bends out another water whip and traps Unalaq's left hand. Unalaq enters his Avatar State and pulls Korra toward him. The Avatars drags themselves toward the center. As Korra enter the Avatar State, the show of strength resulted in the ground around them to rumble and crack. Cut to Unalaq, where Vaatu emerges from within, startling the brothers. Korra attempts to attack Vaatu with a fire breath, but Vaatu enters her mouth and pulls out Raava. Korra weakens and collapses onto the ground. She weakly notices Unalaq trapping Raava in a water bubble.

"Korra no." Tara says weakly.

"Korra" Bolin and Mako yell

Both managed to get Tara to her feet and all saw that Raava was pulled out of Korra. The three of them moved closer to Unalaq and attacked him. The Dark Avatar easily neutralized their attacks and sends out a large ice spike, knocking Tara, Mako and Bolin unconscious. Korra weakly attempts to reach Raava, but Unalaq picks up the spirit with purple streams of water and slams her against a rock. He directs a strong blast of water at Raava. She groans in pain when Avatar Aang disappears from her vision of the Avatars. With another strike, Korra's vision of Avatar Roku disappear. The following strike destroyed Korra's vision of Avatar Kyoshi. Korra weakly tries to get up, but another strike on Raava causes her to shrink in pain as her vision of Avatars Kuruk, Yangchen and the unknown Fire Nation Avatar disappear. The next strike led to multiple rows of Avatars being destroyed. Unalaq bends out another stream of water, preparing to attack. Korra futilely tries to muster sufficient strength. With one final blow, Raava was destroyed, dissipating in a glow of golden light, and Korra's vision of Avatar Wan disappears. Korra struggles to muster sufficient strength before passing out. Unalaq subsequently turns dark, with Vaatu's patterns on his chest, and grows slightly in size.

"Now, ten thousand years of darkness begins!" Unavattu says "It's time to take back the physical world."

Back in the physical world, United Forces fire benders attack Unavaatu with large fire blasts, but Unavaatu continues walking, unharmed. He retaliates by water bending a wall to stop the blasts, before sending the wave toward the battleships, scattering them. He subsequently walks up to Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Unavaatu wraps his tendrils around the statue of Aang, before bringing it to the sea. Tenzin walks up to Korra, casting his shadow on her.

"They're over here. Please, wake up." He picks up Korra

"They're gonna be all right. But I need to get them into some spirit water. Right away." Kya says

Several minutes later the four of them have been placed in spirit water. Tenzin continued to stay in the water as Kya bended the water to heal the four people. Korra shoots up and gasps for air, Tara, Mako and Bolin doing the same besides her.

"Oh my god what the hell happened?" Tara mutters trying to catch her breath

"Thank goodness you're all okay." Tenzin says

"Did you find Jinora?" Korra asks

"I was able to rescue her soul, but she wasn't ready to return to her body yet. She sensed that the world was in grave danger."

"She was right." Korra sits on a rock

"Is that why you are here, Tara?" Kya asks

"Yes. Had to cancel my class to be here."

"What?"

"Zuko and Izumi understood why. This was more important."

"Were you able to stop Unalaq and Vaatu?"

"No. They fused, then Vaatu ripped Raava right out of me and destroyed her. Vaatu won."

"No. I am too young to live through ten thousand years of darkness. Korra, can't you talk to one of your past lives or something?"

"When Vaatu destroyed Raava, he destroyed my connection to the past Avatars too."

"I'm sorry guys. I'm sorry Korra. So sorry. I did what I could. But" Tara paused. "It wasn't enough."

"If that's true, then" Tenzin started to say

"The cycle is over. I'm the last Avatar. I'm so sorry, Tenzin."

"She needs you now, more than ever." Kya mutters to Tenzin

Back in Republic city Unavaatu was destroying the city. Many of the landmarks including the Aang statue was destroyed.

"The other Avatars may not be able to help you anymore, but, perhaps I can." Tenzin says

"No one can help me now."

"I know I haven't been the best mentor to you. But I realized it was because I had a lot of spiritual growth to do myself. There may still be a way for you to stop Vaatu."

"How?"

"Let go of your attachment to who you think you are, and connect with your inner spirit."

"Haven't you heard anything I said? Raava is gone. I'm not connected to her spirit anymore."

"I'm not talking about Raava. Raava is not who you are. Come with me, I need to show you something."

"You think it's a good idea to do this Tenzin?" Tara asks

"Yes. I do."

"Why are you showing me Vaatu's prison?" Korra finally asks as they arrive at the Tree of Time

"Because this tree had a history long before it held Vaatu. This is the Tree of Time. And the legends say its roots bind the spirit and physical worlds together."

"And, you think this tree can help me somehow?"

"Yes. I have read that long ago, the ancients would meditated beneath this tree and connect with the great cosmic energy of the universe."

"These are my memories."

"The Tree of Time remembers all. Korra, the most powerful thing about you is not the spirit of Raava, but your own inner spirit. You have always been strong, unyielding, fearless."

"Avatar Wan."

"Before he fused with Raava, Wan was just a regular person."

"But, he was brave, and ... smart, and always wanted to defend the helpless."

Korra sat down and began meditating. She was able to project her inner spirit and send it to the human world to fight Unavaatu. Back in the spirit world at the Tree of Time, many dark spirits started heading towards the Tree of Time.

"They're after Korra" Mako says

Mako shoots out lightning toward the spirits. His attack is followed by Tenzin, Kya, Tara and Bolin, who attack the spirits with their respective bending elements. Back at Republic City, Korra stumbles from the attack, but Unavaatu fires another energy beam at her, knocking her unconscious. Unavaatu bends out purple streams of water around her, preparing to corrupt her spirit. Back at the Spirit World, Team Avatar is forced to retreat to near the Tree of Time. Bolin attacks the spirits with earth bending, but a spirit drags him away, though before it could attack, the entity was destroyed by a water stream. Near the portal, where Desna and Eska attack the dark spirits.

"Leave my Bolin alone!" Eska says

Bolin kisses her before Eska, Desna and Bolin attack. Back in Republic City, Unavaatu is close to defeating Korra. Jinora descends toward Korra, holding with her a small ball of light. She opens her palms, releasing the light, which illuminates Republic City. Unavaatu, who is shielding his eyes from the glare of the light, stops bending, releasing Korra. As he recovers from the glare, a ball of light emerges from his chest. Korra and Unavaatu both realize that Raava is forming inside of Unavaatu. Korra runs forward and punches Unavaatu before reaching into his chest. As she touches the ball of light, she pulls out Raava. She subsequently prepares to purify Vaatu. After purification, Unavaatu dissipates into the sky in a golden light. Korra bows in respect.

"Go in peace." Korra says

"Harmonic Convergence is nearly over. We must return to the Spirit World so we can fuse once again."

Raava and Jinora descend onto Korra's open palms, where she cups them with her hands for safety, before teleporting away. Back to the Tree of Time, where everyone was forced to retreat into the hollow. The spirits soon swarm the hollow, darkening the interior. At the spirit portals, a beam of light descends from the center, illuminating the Tree of Time and dissipating the dark spirits. Korra's projection returned. She opens her palms, releasing Raava and Jinora, who glides to her father.

"I'll see you soon dad"

Tenzin reaches out for Jinora, but she disappears before he could do so. Korra's projection also dissipated and returns to her body. At the healing hut, where Jinora awakens from her coma. She turns to smile at Asami and her grandmother. Katara approaches her and gave her a hug. Cut back to the Spirit World where Korra walks out of the Tree of Time to find her allies and Raava waiting. Raava flies toward Korra, allowing her to hop and, and subsequently soars to the overlapping portals. Korra reaches out for the portal, which releases yellow bolts of energies from the overlapping portals. As Harmonic Convergence passes, the portals separate again. The portals now stand upright. Korra glows blue with a white imprint of Raava on her chest, before descending.

"The Avatar Spirit has returned."

"It's over." Korra says returning to the ground

Several people ran over to Korra while Mako hugs/kisses her. All of them were proud of what she did. Korra apologizes to Desna and Eska as she couldn't save their father. Bolin and Eska ended up calling of their relationship once again. Both were all up in the moment of eternal darkness. It wouldn't have worked out.

"But, you will always hold the special place in the organ that pumps my blood. I will remember you fondly. My turtle duck."

Bolin lets out a smile. In its own way it was cute. Back with Korra, she and Tenzin walked towards one of the portals.

"Now that you're bonded with Raava once again, are you also reconnected with your past lives?"

"No. I think that link is gone, forever."

"I see. Why don't you close the portals, and we'll go home."

"Maybe I shouldn't." She finally says

"What do you mean?"

"What if Unalaq was right when he said the Avatar shouldn't be a bridge between the two worlds? What if Avatar Wan made a mistake when he closed the portals? What if humans and spirits weren't meant to live apart? Well, what do you think I should do?"

"I think you should trust your instincts. There is nothing else I can teach you. You are the Avatar. Whatever your decision, I support you."

"Thank you for your help, Tara. Even if that meant risking your life for me."

"No problem, Korra. It may not be my place to say something like this, but I agree that Avatar Wan made the mistake of closing the portals but it's still your decision to keep them open or not. Whatever you do, I'll support you."

Several hours later, Korra and Mako called off their relationship. It was just for the better and it didn't change how either felt about each other. They still loved each other in the end. Bolin awkwardly hugs his brother. A little while later, people were gathered outside the palace where Korra is making a speech, with her parents and Avatar Aang's family standing behind her.

"The war of the Water Tribes is over. Unalaq has been defeated, and the Northern fleet is returning home. The Water Tribes will always be allies, but the Southern Tribe is now independent, and the Southern Council of Elders has appointed my father, Tonraq, to be your new chief! I've realized that even though we should learn from those who came before us, we must also forge our own path. So that is why I've decided to keep the portals open. Humans can now physically enter the Spirit World, and spirits will be free to roam our world. I will no longer be the bridge. Humans and spirits must learn to live together. My mission will always be to use Raava's light spirit to guide the world toward peace and balance. Harmonic Convergence has caused a shift in the planet's energy. I can feel it. Things will never be the same again. We're entering a New Age."

Several months pass that was when the Fire Nation Palace got word that several members of the Red Lotus escaped from their specialized, remote prisons. Once again the Red Lotus members wanted to capture Korra. This time, they plan to poison her so she would enter the Avatar state and die that way so the Avatar cycle is broken. Lord Zuko, Tara and several other's attempted to stop Zaheer in the North Pole before retrieving P'Li. They ended up failing, seeing as Zaheer was able to Air Bend this time around giving him a slight advantage. He was using his new air bending abilities to whip up the snow.

The Red Lotus came up with the idea to use the new air benders that Tenzin was training as bait. Korra couldn't just sit around and do nothing, knowing all the air benders were in trouble. Even if that meant sacrificing her own life to protect them. Tenzin did all he could to protect the air benders also, even if that meant sacrificing his own life. After attempting to stop Zaheer from freeing P'Li, Tara and Lord Zuko returned to the fire nation to protect his daughter, in case things went wrong. Though that was also considering that Zaheer killed the Earth Queen.

Korra managed to contact Zaheer and surrender to him so in turn he'd release the air benders he had captured. Before the Red Lotus left with Korra, a battle breaks out and P'Li is killed. Zaheer looks at the fight sadly, while Korra, seizing the moment to distraction, firebends at Zaheer. Zaheer dodges the attack and sends an air blast to Korra, knocking her out. Zaheer carries Korra and walks to the edge, watching the unmanned airship fly off. Su and Lin ascend the peak, landing behind Zaheer.

"It's over, Zaheer." Su says

"Let go your earthly tether."

"Release the Avatar." Lin adds

"Enter the void."

"This is your last warning!" Su says

"Empty, and become wind."

He steps off the edge of the cliff. Su and Lin run towards the cliff, they were surprised to see that Zaheer wasn't dead, but in fact, flying. There had been one other air bender to achieve this, Guru Laghima. The Red Lotus manage to capture Korra and take her to their hideout. From there she is chained and suspended in the middle of the cave with Zaheer and company standing in front of her on a viewing platform. Korra tries to break free of her chains. She is unable to break free. Zaheer orders one of their guards to administer the metallic poison. Once the poison starts taking effect, Korra struggles to stay out of the Avatar state. She was unable to stay out of the Avatar state.

Once in the Avatar state, Korra manages to break the chains and goes after Zaheer. A battle breaks out between them. She struggles to battle Zaheer while also dealing with the effects of the poison. After several minutes, she succumbs to the poison and collapses. Zaheer mentions that poison has done its work and the Avatar Cycle will be over momentarily. Jinora mentions something about the poison in Korra system was metallic. Su runs to Korra and holds her by the shoulder and forehead. She metal bends and pulls the poison from Korra's limbs, while everyone looks on in worry. Su pulls the poison out of Korra's mouth, causing her to cough, before tossing the poison aside.

"No! No! You don't understand! The revolution has already begun. Chaos is the natural order of" Zaheer starts to say but Bolin gags him with a sock.

"See what I did there? I put a sock in him, literally."

Two weeks pass sense Zaheer was recaptured, Korra was still wheelchair bound and recovering. It'll take time for her to fully heal. While at the ceremonial hall, there are incense sticks are burning. That day was a big deal, another air bending master ceremony was about to start. Air Acolytes and many guests are seated, witnessing the ceremony, while air benders stand on the stage. Jinora is in the middle, wearing a hood.

"Jinora, come forward." Jinora bows and walks forward before kneeling. "Today, we welcome the first air bending master in a generation. And I couldn't be more proud of my daughter. When the existence of our people was threatened, when the Avatar's life hung in the balance, Jinora never gave up hope. Thanks to her leadership, I see a very bright future for the Air Nation. Of course, there would be no Air Nation without Avatar Korra: she opened the portals and somehow the world began anew for us. And she was even willing to lay down her own life in order to protect ours. There's no way we can ever repay her for all she's done. But we can follow her example of service and sacrifice. So while she recuperates, the Air Nation will reclaim its nomadic roots and roam the earth. But unlike our ancestors, we will serve people of all nations, working wherever there is corruption and discord to restore balance and peace. Avatar Korra, I vow that we will do everything in our power to follow in your footsteps and bring harmony to the world. Now, let us anoint the master who will help lead us in our new path."

Tenzin removes Jinora's hood, revealing her tattoos. Jinora removes the coat and stands up. The air benders bend the smoke from the burning incense sticks, sounding the wind chimes around the hall. Jinora hugs her father. The audience clap, while a tear rolls down Korra's face. Tara and Lord Zuko were glad to see another Air bending master in the world now.

Three long years pass and it has been a slow recovery for Korra. For two and a half years she spent it in the South Pole with Katara. She was doing what she could to help Korra recover but it was up to Korra how much she wanted to heal. During that time, Korra kept having visions of Zaheer and what he did to her. Not to mention she still could not go into the Avatar state. After two and a half years she left and has been traveling the world for six months. She continued to have the visions. Little did she know that she still had some of Zaheer's poison in her.

After losing an earth bending match, she leaves and a spirit lead's her to a swamp. Korra stumbled through to the other side, falling into a pool of water. Looking up, she is terrified to find herself face to face with her apparition. Korra rises to her feet. Korra's projection does nothing for a short moment, before sending a powerful blast of fire at Korra; it hits her, sending her flying through the air, where she collides with a tree and collapses into the water below. Trying to rise again, she looks up to see her Avatar self-stagger-stepping through the vines in front of her. Korra sends streams of water at the vision, but it evaporates on the spot, reforming itself out of the way and sending fire, water, and earth of its own back at Korra. She, dodging the water and fire, is hit head-on by the earth and flies backward again, tumbling into a hole.

The blurred gray streak of Korra' Avatar self-reforms in midair above Korra, its flaming foot creating an arc of flame as it attempts to crush Korra, who somersaults out of the way as the apparition lands with crushing force. Korra doesn't even have time to get back on her feet before the vision furiously blasts her with water, sending her airborne yet again; Korra lands face-first in the mud but gets back to her feet, running as fast as she can away from her hallucination, which, deforming and reforming rapidly, appears behind her, shooting a jet of flame after her. Korra ducks as it shoots over her head, then, jumping and twisting in midair, earth bends back at her doppelganger, then immediately jumps with air bending into the tree sprawling above her.

As the Korra's Avatar self-reforms under the tree, glaring up at the escaping Korra, it unwinds the chain from its wrist, once more wielding it as a whip, cracking it on the ground with enough force to shake the earth before flinging it up into the tree, where it wraps itself around a fleeing Korra's ankle as she reaches a higher branch. The force of the chain begins to pull her down, and she desperately grabs onto the vines winding around the branches to keep herself from falling. As she looks down at the ground far below, the ground below the feet of Korra's Avatar self, to her horror, melts, turning into the mercury with which Zaheer poisoned her. Korra tries to get her foot around a vine, still holding on for dear life, to try to save herself, but Korra's Avatar self begins to sink into the mercury, pulling still harder against Korra. As the doppelganger sinks up to its still-furious face in the pool of mercury, the vine in Korra's left hand snaps under the weight, and, seconds later, the one in her right hand lets go.

Screaming, Korra falls headlong into the puddle of poison below her. As soon as she hits the surface, the mercury fastens onto her body like glue and she begins to sink into the puddle. As web-like tendrils leap from the surface, she reaches into the air, grasping for something that is not there.

Immediately after she screams, the silver poison wrap around her arm, pulling her down into darkness. Sometime later, Korra awakens in a dimly lit room. A blue-ish light filters through a substance covering the top of a deep hole opening just above her, which extends all the way to ground level, a considerable distance above her. She sits up, her hand on her head, and hears the noise of a moving liquid, followed by an elderly female voice. The elderly female mentions that she found Korra passed out in some mud then questions Korra how she got to the swamps. Korra replies that a spirit led her here.

"Beats me. But if your Avatar senses called you here, you should probably listen to them."

"Wait, you recognize me?"

"In a manner of speaking. We were good friends in your previous life."

Korra stands up and walks toward the mystery person. She fire bends a small flame with her hand, casting light on the mysterious person, who turns to face Korra, revealing an elderly woman with long silver hair hanging down over clouded eyes. She was not expecting the person who was in front of her.

"I can't believe it ... Toph?"

"Nice to see you again, Twinkle Toes."

While Korra was traveling the world, Mako was put in charge of Prince Wu. Wu was going to be crowned King of the Earth Kingdom. Asami continued to run what was left of her company. Bolin was with Kuvira's army. After the fall of the earth queen three years before, Kuvira took charge in unifying the earth kingdom. She was more of a dictator about it. During Prince Wu's coronation, Kuvira announced that Wu would not be a king and she would be the Earth Kingdom's leader. At the same time, all of Korra friends and family were more or less in the dark about where she was. So that prompts Tenzin to ask Jinora, Ikki and Meelo to find her and bring her back to Republic City.

As for Tara and Lord Zuko, both were dealing with their respected duties in the Fire Nation. Tara had to pull out of a couple of her normal duties. At that point in her life, she was having issues keeping up with all of her duties. Fire Lord Izumi knew this day would come and had a replacement for what Tara couldn't complete. Izumi wasn't offended by having to do that for Tara. While at the same time Tara wasn't offended by what Izumi did and was grateful for it. Izumi had planned for that person to one day take over fully.

Toph mentions that there was still poison within her and the swamp was able to sense it. That's why she was still having the visions. Not long later, Tenzin's kids manage to find Korra. She was still with Toph in the Swamps. Korra was confused how the three of them managed to find her, though she saw that they knew where she was due to the swamp showing her. Ikki mentions that Jinora sensed her energy. Korra then introduces Jinora, Ikki and Meelo to Toph. The current situation of things were mention to Korra and she was unsure if she should return seeing as she can't use the Avatar State. Toph tells Korra that she needs to be the one to bend the remaining poison out of her system. Korra manages to remove the remaining poison from her system and enters the Avatar state.

After that, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Korra leave the swamps and head for Zaofu. They wanted to at least attempt to reason with Kuvira. Little did they know, Tara was doing the same thing? Korra, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo make it to Zaofu before Tara does. Korra and Kuvira meet and Kuvira mentions a temporary truce between her and Su. It meant that Kuvira would not do anything until Korra returns with an answer from Su.

Things didn't work out like that Su and several others snuck into Kuvira's camp and got caught. Though Kuvira makes an announcement that she will not make an attack on Zaofu unless their remaining representatives meet Kuvira at dawn to offer the full and unconditional surrender of Zaofu. While on a train, Su's one son that was working with Kuvira ordered Bolin and Varrick to create a spirit weapon. Dawn arrives and after discussing the future of Zaofu. No one was able to agree on anything. As a result Korra and Kuvira start fighting on the conditions that Korra can use whatever she wants, like the avatar state, to defeat Kuvira. Korra is unable to defeat Kuvira and as a result Kuvira wins Zaofu. Ikki, Jinora, Meelo and Opal (Su's daughter) leave with Korra but unable to save Opal's captured family.

Several minutes later inside Zaofu, the people of Zaofu are around a stage and Kuvira order's everyone to bow before the great uniter and those who don't will be imprisoned. Everyone bows except for three people, Bataar, Huan and Tara. Bataar Jr. walked up to the three people who refused to bow and ordered them to bow seeing as Kuvira was their rightful leader. The three people still refused to bow and Bataar Jr. ordered them to be arrested. Two guards that went around Tara just stood there looking at her.

"What are you two doing? Arrest her." Bataar ordered.

"We're not touching her. She's related to the fire lord."

"Whats the problem?" Kuvira demands.

"She's related to the fire lord." The guard says.

"No it cant be." Kuvira says.

"Yes it is, Kuvira. I am Tara, sister to lord Zuko. Stop what you are doing. The other world leaders are not happy with what you are doing."

Kuvira ordered the guards to attack Tara. Before the guards could do anything, Tara bended up a fire wall and escaped. Several days pass, Opal, Bolin and Lin headed to Zaofu to save Lin and her family. Oddly enough Toph showed up to help them and Bolin ended up freaking out over meeting Toph. The four of them managed to rescue the trapped Beifong's along with Varrick's old assistant, Zhu Li. Though they realized to their horror, Kuvira perfected the spirit weapon Bolin was working on and she planned to use it on Republic City in two weeks. Not to mention they had to get the news to republic city before Kuvira got there. Toph managed to tell Kuvira that she gives metal bender's a bad name. It was a true fact in an odd way.

The group managed to get back to Republic City and warn everyone about the attack. Fire Lord Izumi had already mentioned that she refused to get the fire nation involved but kept Tara in Republic city in her place in case something went wrong and the fire nation needed to be informed.

"Beifong." Tara says

"Tara." She sounded like she didn't want to exactly talk.

"I know you don't want to talk but it's nice to see you again."

"How's your son?"

She knew she hasn't heard from him in a while. It sounded weird for her seeing as she had been alone for so long. Tyro ended up learning metal bending from Toph directly. She wasn't willing to exactly teach but made the exception for him.

"He's good. Two kids at home and they are both benders, different elements."

"Oh god. I'm going back to my swamp now."

"See you Toph."


	16. Chapter 16

As time went on, Kuvira ended up heading to Republic city a week early. It ended up really screwing with the evacuation plans that were in place. It was a shock to everyone that she didn't use the train system, instead used a bunch of Mecha tanks with one giant one that had the spirit weapon on it. President Raiko didn't even bother to defend the city but surrendered it to Kuvira when she contacted him. It was making sense, she must have known Zhu Li had the information. She ordered Bataar to go fetch the president who was hiding on Air Temple Island. Little did they know, Korra and several other's knew about this and ambushed the ship Bataar was on and kidnaped him before it reached Air Temple Island.

Hiding in Asami's warehouse, Korra wanted to use Bataar Jr. to get Kuvira to surrender but it failed and she used the spirit weapon, attacking where Korra was hiding with Bataar. It was like she didn't care about killing Bataar Jr. who just happened to be her fiancée and it was all about her being the leader of the earth kingdom. Thankfully everyone made it out alive, some were injured but alive. When Kuvira destroyed Asami's warehouse it also destroyed the weapons Varrick and Zhu Li were making. After finding Lin, Tara, Varrick and Zhu Li, Varrick had an idea to create an electromagnetic pulse. It apparently worked once before in stopping all electronics, it should work now. Varrick and Zhu Li set out to create one but failed. While at the same time Lin released Asami's father, Hiroshi, from prison. Though he was sorry for what he did, Lin thought they needed a mind like his to help and he would return to prison if it's still there.

"You think you know how to defeat this thing?" Korra asks

"You must act like an infection: break the skin and attack its vital organs, disconnect the heart and the brain and this beast cannot live." Hiroshi says

"But how are we supposed to get inside?"

"Future Industries has plasma saws for cutting platinum. If we had one on the mecha suit"

"But the saws are way too big. We'd never get the suits off the ground." Asami says

"I think I can add an electrical element to the welding torch on your suit and convert it into a plasma saw. Then we'll just have to land on the giant and cut open a hole big enough for someone to get in."

"We'll have to attack in a swarm to try to keep you guys safe in the hummingbird suits. It looks like they're our only hope." Korra says.

Thankfully Asami had the prototype in another location. Korra and several others had gone out to stall Kuvira. In the Train station, everyone there was being captured by Kuvira's forces but Prince Wu managed to save everyone with his singing and some badger moles. Though the badger moles did most of the work, they just liked Wu singing. It helped them know what to do. After that, Wu and Pema got everyone out to safety. Back with Asami, Hiroshi, Tara, Varrick, Zhu Li and several others, they managed to get the plasma saws hooked on the hummingbird prototypes and they actually worked still. Out of nowhere, Varrick proposed to Zhu Li. No one was expecting that. It was cute in an odd way. Hiroshi and Asami took one of the humming bird suits while Zhu Li and Varrick took the other one.

While they attempted to open a hole big enough for several people, Kuvira was doing what she could to stop them from doing so. Korra water bended the giant mecha suit in an attempt to slow it down and for a hole to be created. The suit Varrick and Zhu Li were in was destroyed but they survived. Asami and her dad managed to open the needed hole but Kuvira also destroyed the suit before they could leave. Moments before the suit was destroyed, Hiroshi hit the eject button to save Asami but that meant he was sacrificing his life. It was like he knew this was going to happen.

Korra, Lin, Su, Tara, Mako and Bolin entered the suit to try to stop the suit and Kuvira. Tara was only in this because she needed one last rush of craziness before finally stopping for good. She was getting too old to be doing all of this. Bolin, Mako and Tara went off to somehow shut the suit off. Lin and Su went off to get rid of the spirit weapon. As for Korra, she had to find Kuvira and stop her.

Su and Lin managed to destroy the superweapon. Though Kuvira managed to rip it off the rest of the suit, it nearly killed Su and Lin. The two of them managed to make it out ok. As for Bolin, Mako and Tara, they managed to turn the machine off through an override, but Kuvira must have done something to prevent the override from working.

"Come on. You spent all that time working with Varrick and Baatar Jr. Didn't any of their genius rub off on you?" Mako said

"Look, the only thing I know about these vines is that if you mess around with them too much, they explode." Bolin replied

"Get those engineers out of here. I have an idea." Mako said

"Want to fill me in?"

"I'm gonna zap these vines with some electricity."

"Let's back it up, okay? I said that will make the vines explode."

"Exactly. This is our only way of shutting this thing down. I can handle it. Tara, help my brother."

"Mako, you'll need help blowing this thing up. You're not the only one that can lightning bend here."

Mako nodded in response. He knew that Tara knew that he was a good bender, but knew it was okay to ask for some help on things. The three of them knew this was dangerous work. Messing with spirits wasn't exactly a smart thing to do. Mako and Boling hugged for a moment and said that they loved each other. Tara and Bolin then looked at each other and just nodded. They all knew what was about to happen. After that, Bolin managed to get the two guards out while Tara and Mako bended at the spirit vine.

Mako continued to bend while Tara stopped, though both knew lightning bending for too long can cause problems. Several more seconds pass when the entire mass flares with purple light and a surge comes off the vines and into Mako's arm, where it electrocutes and burns him, the sleeve of his uniform disintegrating and his skin turning a scalded red as an electric shockwave expands from his arm. Tara then momentarily joins in to make the spirit vine overload. He staggers, but manages to stay on his feet. Then he makes his way toward it even as he maintains his assault on the mass of vines. As he draws near to the hatch, the mass sends another arc off its surface; it hits Mako directly in the chest and he immediately falls to the floor, his unconscious body half-draped over the hatch. As for Tara, she was knocked back several feet and hit a pole. It caused her to momentarily pass out.

When she started to come around, she heard Bolin calling out to her. He was holding his brother up and was about to carry him out when he saw her. She nodded at him in response, taking notice that Mako hasn't come around yet. The three of them managed to get out safely.

While Mako, Bolin and Tara were destroying the energy source, Korra managed to find Kuvira before she escaped. A battle broke out between them. After battling for several minutes, both were halted because the mecha suit was about to explode thanks to Mako and Tara. After fleeing the mecha suit, Korra ordered Kuvira to surrender to President Raiko but she refused. Catching Korra off guard, Kuvira bends a chunk of rock at her, catching her in the face and sending her flying across the pile of debris. She comes to a stop face down in the street; with a groan, she lifts her head and sees Kuvira escaping down the street, limping badly. After a quick glance behind her, Kuvira takes off down the street toward the Spirit Wilds in the distance, her arm braced across her body. After a chase through the spirit wilds, Korra manages to find Kuvira, but there's a problem now. Kuvira was holding the manual firing switch of her spirit weapon and was about to fire it at Korra. She ends up firing it at Korra but dodges it. She could not shut the weapon off after Korra ordered her to.

A sudden shudder of the cannon throws Kuvira from its side; she yells as she tumbles to the ground. Raising her head, her expression morphs into horror as she beholds the barrel of her creation swinging around to aim at her, the beam still firing. As it bears down on her, Korra jumps in from the left, throwing herself between the beam and Kuvira. As Kuvira watches, terrified, Korra extends her hands before her, her eyes glowing as she enters the Avatar State, and she prevents the beam of raw energy. Smaller energy beams spray in all directions as she stands firm against it in a protective orb of energy. Kuvira sits motionless, caught between wonder and terror as the purplish-white light courses around them. Korra continues to defy the beam, the orb of energy which she bends around them begins to expand, slowly at first, before growing exponentially. The two disappear as the orb glows bright white and flares into a massive size.

A huge debris cloud formed and spread out as Tara, Bolin and Mako caught up with Tenzin. They weren't too far from where Korra and Kuvira were fighting. After the cloud disappeared Tenzin noticed that where the blast came from a new spirit portal was opened. The four of them ran towards the portal and moments later a bunch of spirits came out of it. Korra and Kuvira come out not long later. Out of nowhere a bunch of Kuvira's people in mecha suits arrive and order Korra to surrender Kuvira. Kuvira finally admitted defeat and would accept whatever punishment that seemed fit for her crimes.

A week or so later, Zhu Li and Varrick ended up getting married. Bolin ended up officiating the ceremony. It was a great wedding though it was slightly weird at points like when Bolin was reading Varrick's vows. Though Zhu Li knew it came from Varrick's awkward heart and was all true.

"You may now do the thing." Bolin finally says.

Zhu Li leans in and kisses Varrick, instead of the other way around but it was sweet in its own way. Later of at the reception, Varrick was slightly sad Tara never showed up but ended up being okay with it once he heard what happened. She ended up getting really sick a few days after dealing with the mecha suit. Not long after the wedding, Korra and Asami ended up traveling around the spirit world for a few weeks. By that point it was known that Asami ended up forgiving her father for what he did. She knew he made a stupid choice and accepted what happened.

Four month pass and Tara wasn't getting any better. Katara did all she could to help Tara get better but to no success. By that point she didn't have much time left and she knew that. One night, she was in her room back in the royal palace when the door opened. Her son, Tyro was the first one in, followed by Katara, and Zuko. Tara felt slightly guilty that she hadn't seen her son enough the last couple of years.

"Mom? How are you?" He finally asks

"I'm okay right now. How's your wife and kids."

"They are great, mom. The kids miss you."

"Yeah, figured that. You know how much I love them. You have great kids."

"I know, I know."

"I'm grateful that you're my kid. The only child I was able to have."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

Tara knew she would one day have to tell him the story sense she had him. Today happened to be the day she was finally telling him. It was just she never knew when a good time was to tell him this. She let out a sigh before starting her story.

It wasn't like she never wanted kids when she was younger and her son knew that but what he didn't know what that she struggled to get pregnant in the first place. It wasn't in any way Haru's fault. Katara did everything she could to potentially help her but turns out there was a slight defect with Tara that made it difficult for her to get pregnant but not impossible. Nothing could be done about it. Even though it was a difficult time, Haru was always by her side and was never going to leave her. It was just a road block and the two of them would get through it. A few years later, not long after Katara had Kya, she confirmed that Tara was in deed pregnant. Though it was after two months of not having that kind of problem. Knowing how difficult the situation was for Tara, Katara kept in touch quite a bit in case things went wrong. She was just being a concerned friend nothing more, nothing less.

When she was about half way through her pregnancy, that week ended up being one of the worst weeks of her life. One day that week Katara was heading out to the town in the earth kingdom where Tara was living, little did Katara know, things were going wrong with Tara? After arriving, Katara was unable to find Tara in her living room. When she did find Tara, she was in the bathroom and there was blood everywhere. Tara managed to look up at Katara with a devastated look. Katara used her water bending to see what was wrong. Turns out, she was losing her kid. There was nothing Katara could do to fix what was going on. They just had to wait it out. Tara kept being reassured that she did nothing wrong, and that this sort of thing couldn't have been predicted. Tara finally accepted that she wasn't meant to have this child. When Haru makes it home from work, nothing could have prepared him for what he was told. He did wish he was told about what happened sooner. While at the same time understood that he would have been home soon anyway and the fact it wasn't Tara's fault this happened. There were just things in life no one can predict, this happened to be one of them. He felt so guilty that his wife had to go through some of this alone.

That night, both Katara and Haru sat by Tara side and refused to leave her. Neither were in any way shape or form were attempting to be overbearing or protective but being good people that refused to leave a friend in a bad place. In the end, Tara was grateful for that and understanding that her friends and husband were just being supportive in a bad situation. The following morning, they realized they had another slight problem. Telling Sokka the news. The three of them knew very well that Sokka was looking forward to having another kid around to deal with. Oddly enough when he got older, he ended up being really good with kids. No one could have ever guessed that would happen. The good thing at the moment was that Aang was watching Bumi and Kya, at least for a few days. He had planned to join Katara and Sokka at Tara's place then with his kids. He would eventually be told, too.

When Sokka did arrive, he called out to everyone. He wasn't expecting his sister to call out back. He followed where her voice was coming from. When he walked into the bathroom, he wasn't expecting everything he saw. It wasn't his fault for his reaction. He, like everyone else, wasn't expecting this to happen. All he could seem to do was stare at all the blood that was still in the room. He just couldn't accept what happened. Though that was the rest of them at one point the last several hours. All Tara could manage to say was that she was sorry. They all knew how much he was looking forward to having another child around to babysit. He eventually sat near Haru and then placed a hand on her leg. She knew that it was his way of saying he was sorry, like really sorry this was happening. Without knowing all the details, just because Sokka didn't want to know all the details, but he did know that Tara was having issues becoming pregnant and understood this situation was really hard on her. By that point, the process was almost over, and the three other people did what they could to make Tara comfortable as possible in the given situation.

Two days pass and Aang and his two kids arrive. Tara, Sokka and Katara were sitting in the living room while Haru was at work. He ended up being unable to get time off because it was the busiest time of the year and the company was behind a bit. The moment he walked in, he could sense that there was something not right. None of them at that point could even look at him and straight up tell him. Katara finally spoke and said there was nothing she could do about it. Aang wasn't sure what she was talking about until he looked at Tara, who was at that point crying. Several moments pass and things started to make sense, she lost her kid. He put an arm around her and told her how sorry he was. Despite being the Avatar, there was nothing even he could do to change this situation. Like everyone else, he knew that losing this kid was a lot harder on Tara. She didn't deserve any of this.

Several years later, Tara manages to get pregnant again and had Tyro. By that point neither Haru nor Tara cared if their child was a bender or not. They just wanted a healthy kid and they got just that. When she finished the story, she looked at her son who just looked shocked to hear it.

"That is why I could never give you a sibling. I knew how much you wanted one. Your father and I are still sorry that we could never do that for you."

"I had no idea." He paused and looked down for a moment. "I'm so sorry mother that I was begging so much for a sibling. I know you and dad did everything you could do for me. Thank you for that."

"You don't need to thank me. We did what we thought was right for you." Tyro smiled at her statement.

"Tara?" Zuko finally said.

"I know, I know, Zuko. I'm keeping it for you. Consider it done already."

Several people started questioning what Tara meant by that. She made a promise to Zuko and was determined to keep it. After a few moments, she looked away and closed her eyes. Everyone knew what she was doing, she was entering the spirit world to keep her promise to Zuko. Katara didn't need her healing abilities to know that Tara was fading at that moment. It would only be a matter of hours to a day before Tara's body fully passed on. Tyro, Katara and Zuko were also keeping their end of a deal they had with Tara. None of them were to attempt to bring her back to life. When Tyro first heard that from Tara, he protested but ended up understanding that when Tara's time came, she just wanted it left at that. She was respected for her opinion on the matter. That night comes, Katara does one last check up on Tara and when she comes out minutes later, and she confirms that she passed on. Tyro sat on the ground and cried. Katara and Zuko each put a hand on Tyro's shoulders and cry also.

At Tara's funeral, just days later, everyone who knew her showed up. Even Toph, despite hating this sort of thing, did it for the sake of her friendship with Tara. A handful of people spoke, all saying similar things on how grateful they were to know Tara and how she influenced their lives. It was a touching several hours. Not long after her burial, Zuko was in his personal bed chamber, just sitting on his bed. It was just brought to his attention that Tara's family was actually not guilty of treason at all. Someone pointed fingers at her family and claimed it was them that committed treason. It was probably too late to even tell her that. Not to mention he still felt guilty all these years later that it happened to her.

Her family wasn't the only one this happened to. All of the detail were covered up by his father so no one knew the real details. The truth would be revealed to the public. His mind seemed to move on to wondering if Tara succeeded with his request. He just sat there for several minutes before looking up, not expecting the two people he saw. His jaw dropped moments later.

"Zuko" Uncle Iroh said


End file.
